Palais sur le lac
by zodiaque and co
Summary: Ils n'ont rien en commun, ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. L'un vit en reclus dans un palais en Inde, l'autre un peintre en mal d'inspiration. Mais le destin va s'en mêler. Le destin ou bien...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

_UA – Yaoi_

_Résumé : Ils n'ont rien en commun, n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. L'un vit reclus dans un magnifique palais en Inde et l'autre est un célèbre peintre en mal d'inspiration. Mais le destin va s'en mêler. Le destin ou bien…_

**Palais sur le lac**

**Chapitre 1**

**Quelque part en Inde**

Un jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre les habitations qui se trouvaient sur l'autre rivage.

- Si près et si loin à la fois… murmura-t-il en tendant son bras dans l'infime espoir de pouvoir toucher quelque chose.

Mais sa main ne rencontra que de l'air, une fois de plus. Apres un soupir à fendre l'âme le jeune homme se détacha de sa contemplation afin d'aller du côté opposé de sa maison. Il se posta devant une autre fenêtre et son regard turquoise se posa cette fois sur une étendue de feuillage vert.

Le jeune homme s'avachit sur son appuie de fenêtre et posa sa tête sur son bras.

- Pourquoi avoir construit ce palais père ?

Il posa la question tout haut. Même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Il vivait seul, dans cet immense palais. Palais qui avait été construit au milieu d'un immense lac. Personne n'osait s'en approcher. Il fallait un bateau pour y accéder, même si quelquefois, il apercevait des embarcations sur le lac, elles demeuraient bien loin du palais. Personne n'osait s'aventurer jusqu'a chez lui.

Autrefois, il vivait en ville. Son grand-père était un homme influent, et son père avait bâti sa grande richesse en faisant du commerce avec les autres pays. Un jour, il rencontra une étrangère qu'il épousa sur le champ, et peu de temps après, il vit le jour. Il avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère ses cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil. Il se souvenait de son premier jour d'école, des regards à la fois envieux et haineux qu'on posait sur lui. Aux recréations, personne ne venait jouer avec lui, on le laissait tout seul dans un coin. Il avait pourtant essayé de s'approcher des autres mais dès qu'il le faisait, les autres enfants partaient dans une autre direction. Seule la tête brulée de la classe lui avait dit aussi méchamment que peuvent le faire les enfants :

-T'es trop bizarre ! Tu as des drôles de cheveux !

Il se souvenait d'avoir couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui avaient permis et avoir trouvé refuge dans le premier temple qu'il trouva. Il se souvenait de s'être écroulé devant la statue de Bouddha et d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Une fois ses larmes taries, il avait ressenti un étrange bien-être qui l'avait envahi comme si on le consolait. Et pour la première fois, il l'entendit. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir senti ce bien-être et tous les bonzes s'étaient précipités jusqu'à sa source. Ils découvrirent alors le petit garçon en position du lotus en train de méditer, auréolé d'une lumière divine.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus fréquenté l'école mais le temple où les bonzes s'occupaient de son instruction en plus de l'étude des textes divins. Et tout le village sut qu'il était une incarnation du Bouddha.

Il devait avoir douze ans quand la ville fut prise dans une révolte sanguinaire. Le père du jeune homme arriva en trombe dans le temple et enleva son propre fils pour l'emmener aux yeux de tous dans le palais qu'il avait fait construire sur le lac. Une fois son fils en sécurité il cria au peuple révolté :

- Quiconque essayera de profaner la maison du Bouddha aura un mauvais karma jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils, l'embrassa et lui dit. Ne sors pas d'ici fiston, tu y es en sécurité !

Apres un dernier salut à son enfant, le marchand repartit vers la ville. Le jeune homme entendit toute la journée et toute la nuit suivante les coups de feu, les bris de verres et d'autres bruits affreux. Puis il perdit le compte. Il fit la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir, il pria. Des heures et des heures sans relâche. Il ne se souvint plus de combien de temps ça avait duré mais un jour il y eut un silence, pesant, comme si toute vie avait déserté la ville puis des cris de joie et même des feux d'artifices.

Les jours s'écoulaient encore, mais le père du jeune homme ne revint jamais, ni aucune autre personne…

Le jeune homme soupira. Voila huit ans qu'il vivait reclus, seul dans ce superbe palais n'ayant pour toute compagnie que la voix de Bouddha et quelques animaux qui osaient s'aventurer dans sa cour intérieure.

Le jeune homme quitta son poste d'observation, prit son petit bateau et alla jusqu'à la berge, du côté de la forêt. Il s'y enfonça un peu avant de prendre un passage qui le fit arriver à des arbres fruitiers. Il en cueillit quelques-uns, avant de rejoindre une statue de Bouddha dans une petite clairière où les gens déposaient diverses offrandes. Ils ne profanaient certes pas la maison, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus que le mauvais œil s'abatte sur eux s'ils le laissaient sans ressources. Aussi prenaient-ils soin de toujours veiller au réapprovisionnement de la réincarnation qui vivait dans le palais.

Une fois ses colis chargés dans sa petite barque, il prononça quelques prières et laissa une trace de son passage remerciant les villageois et agriculteurs du coin pour leurs offrandes. Apres quoi, il repartit chez lui et médita.

Ooo000ooO

Shion donna un pourboire au chasseur ayant monté ses valises, et une fois seul se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche en poussant un long soupir. Même ici, au fin fond de l'Inde, sa réputation l'avait précédée et les gens se ruaient sur lui pour lui demander un autographe ou lui commander un tableau. Et dire qu'il était venu ici pour se reposer et faire le point… et essayer de retrouver l'inspiration qui le fuyait désespérément…

La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses sombres pensées :

- Allo oui ?

_- Alors, tu es bien installé ?_

- Ah, Dohko ! Charmante ton idée… Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire un pas dehors… tout le monde me connaît ici !

_- Calmes-toi Shion, tu ne restes que la nuit ! Demain matin un guide viendra te chercher et tu partiras dans un coin plus calme… J'ai tout organisé !_

- Ouais, ben j'espère… parce qu'où sinon je retourne m'enfermer à Jamir !

_- Tu veux bien me faire un peu confiance oui ?_

- Ok… ok… je suis si las…

_- Fais-toi monter à manger dans ta chambre et attend le guide demain matin, il viendra te chercher vers dix heures, ok ?_

- D'accord. Je vais t'accorder une seconde chance ! Comment je le reconnais ton guide moi ?

_- C'est un jeune japonais qui fais des études en Inde, il travaille comme guide pendant ses congés et tu peux avoir toute confiance en lui, c'est un ami de Shiryu._

- Tu permets que je juge moi-même non ?

_- Evidemment, je te rappelle demain ! Essaie de te reposer… Je crois en toi tu le sais Shion, alors accordes-toi cette parenthèse ok ?_

- …

_- Shion ?_

- Dohko, qu'ais-je fais pour tu m'accordes tant de confiance et d'amitié ? Depuis quelques temps, je suis incapable de peindre quoi que soit… Je ne te mérite vraiment pas.

_- Shion, tu es juste à bout mais tu restes un peintre de grand talent, je le sais et même si ce n'était plus le cas, je suis ton ami avant toute chose ! Maintenant un bon dîner et au lit ! Je t'appelle demain matin avant ton départ !_

- Merci Dohko… du fond du cœur.

Shion raccrocha en souriant malgré lui, Dohko était vraiment son meilleur ami… Il était comme un frère pour lui et même bien plus. Durant leur adolescence commune, ils avaient même été amants mais ils avaient vite compris tous deux qu'ils étaient des amis plus que des amants. Même si aujourd'hui encore, rien ne les empêchait de passer une nuit ensemble à l'occasion, enfin quand ils n'avaient personne l'un comme l'autre…

Il prit une douche rapide mangea un repas léger et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par son voyage.

Shion resta longtemps sur le balcon de sa chambre le lendemain matin, admirant le lever de soleil sur le Gange puis commença son petit déjeuner quand on frappa à sa porte :

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir.

- C'est votre guide Monsieur… C'est Shiryu qui m'envoie.

Shion ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant un jeune homme au visage doux et aux grands yeux verts :

- Enchanté Monsieur, je suis Shun ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ooo000ooO

**Au palais sur le lac**

Shaka ouvrit les yeux, s'étira dans le lit tel un chat. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et fit sa toilette matinale avant de passer une tenue pratique et pas trop collante, la journée promettait d'être chaude. Apres quoi, il fit un petit détour par son jardin et là, il ferma les yeux et respira de longue goulées d'air.

- Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans l'air. Quelque chose de doux, de chaleureux, il allait se passer un truc, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans sa cuisine, où il se prépara un petit-déjeuner. Apres s'être restaurer, il se mit à faire sa petite vaisselle, ensuite s'attaqua au ménage dans tous le palais. Bien qu'il n'occupât que peu de pièce et que beaucoup restaient obstinément vides, il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que toute l'habitation soit d'une propreté irréprochable. Quand il eut enfin fini, la mi-journée était passée et il était bon pour une nouvelle douche.

Il repassa dans sa chambre tout en s'essuyant les cheveux et se choisit un sari blanc. Apres s'être habillé et de s'être démêlé les cheveux, le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle de méditation. Il s'installa au milieu de sa fleur de lotus en marbre blanc, ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de méditer.

- _Tu es en proie de doute_ ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Pas au doute, mais il y a quelque chose dans l'air aujourd'hui mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, répondit le jeune homme.

- _Un changement qui risque de te faire le plus grand bien_... dit la voix.

Shaka était certain d'y avoir perçu un sourire.

- De quel genre ? questionna-t-il.

- _Il est temps pour toi, d'aller chercher les offrandes, _éluda la voix qui s'éteignit sur ces étranges paroles.

La connexion était rompue. Shaka ouvrit les yeux plus que perplexe, c'était quoi tout ces mystères ? Il se rendit au salon où l'horloge indiquait quinze heures :

- En effet, il est plus que temps, murmura le jeune homme.

Comme la veille il prit sa barque et se rendit jusqu'à la berge, récitant des mantras, pour diverse choses. Il amarra son embarcation sur la berge et s'enfonça dans la forêt d'un pas tranquille.

Ooo000ooO

Shion avait trouvé d'emblée le jeune homme sympathique, il l'avait fait entrer et ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, Shun lui exposant le programme qu'il avait prévu pour les quelques jours à venir, tout en lui précisant qu'il s'adapterait à ce que voulait faire l'artiste au fur et à mesure de leur voyage. Il s'était entièrement libéré pour au moins le mois à venir et pouvait éventuellement prolonger au besoin.

Pour ce premier, jour Shun lui avait proposé d'aller admirer une curiosité locale peu connu des circuits de tourisme, car chargée d'une malédiction que les grandes enseignes de touriste préféraient éviter :

- On ne sait jamais, avait ajouté Shun malicieusement, si elle était véritable cette malédiction vous comprenez Monsieur ?

- Pas de monsieur s'il te plait, appelles-moi Shion et on se tutoie ok ? Je ne suis pas si âgé que ça quand même !

- Mais vous êtes un grand artiste, avait répondu Shun en rougissant, je vous admire beaucoup, être votre guide est déjà un grand honneur… quand Shiryu m'a contacté, j'étais si heureux…

Ils avaient ensuite discuté de leurs connaissances communes et très habilement, Shion avait mis le jeune homme à l'aise pour que ces jours à la découverte de ce pays soient aussi agréables pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Après une longue route, ils arrivèrent en vue du village isolé qui abritait la curiosité dont lui avait parlé le jeune homme et sur laquelle, il avait mystérieusement refusé d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient traversé une grande zone partagée entre les bois et les cultures, s'éloignant des grandes routes fréquentées par les Tours Opérators ordinaires. La petite ville où ils avaient fait halte pour déjeuner l'avait prouvée à Shion, presque personne ne l'avait reconnu et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait pu profiter d'une terrasse sans être sans cesse épié, voir dérangé.

Et puis ils étaient arrivés à destination. Shun avait alors proposé une ballade dans la forêt alentour avant de s'installer à l'auberge où il avait réservé une chambre. Ils étaient donc partis se promener vers quatorze trente. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à un endroit que Shun voulait qu'il voit, une petite statuette de Bouddha perdue en pleine forêt au pied de laquelle étaient déposées des offrandes en tout genre :

- Mon Dieu Shun ! s'écria Shion, cet endroit est splendide !

- Je suis content qu'il vous… te plaise, c'est un de ceux que je voulais te montrer.

Shion fit le tour de la petite clairière où était disposée la petite statuette, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce voyage, se dit que finalement l'idée de Dohko était peut-être pas si idiote que ça. Il se sentait étrangement bien dans ce lieu chargé de mystère et, s'il en croyait Shun d'une étrange malédiction. Comment un endroit si merveilleux pouvait-il être maudit ?

- Il va falloir que tu me racontes cette fameuse légende Shun, dit-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme, les offrandes posées ici ont l'air toutes fraîches…

Ooo000ooO

Le cœur de Shaka se mit à battre à tout rompre dès qu'il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

- Allons Shaka, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne venais que rarement ! se sermonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme grimpa dans un arbre pour cueillir un fruit. Une fois redescendu, il souffla un peu dessus et mordit dedans à pleines dents tout en continuant son chemin vers la statuette. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des voix.

- N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure-ci !

Il contourna un arbre et fut surpris de voir deux hommes, assis à même le sol en train de parler, juste à côté de sa statuette. Enfin, le plus jeune des deux parlait, tandis que l'autre le regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'intérêt.

Le jeune homme en fit tomber sa pêche tellement il était surpris. Le bruit sourd de l'impact fit tourner la tête des deux hommes vers lui. Il retint son souffle quand il vit le regard rose du plus âgé. Le plus jeune eut un hoquet de surprise et s'inclina profondément, quand il vit le sutra, le point rouge au milieu du front du blond.

Shaka eut un petit sourire, récita un petit mantra à l'adresse du plus jeune. Après quoi il se plaça devant le Bouddha et dit d'autres mantras, prit les offrandes, laissa une trace de son passage et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la forêt, le cœur battant comme prêt à s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de courir se réfugier dans son palais. C'était pourtant sa première rencontre avec l'espèce humaine depuis très, très longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était effrayé. Il ramassa sa pèche avant de reprendre sa route.

Shion avait écouté passionnément le récit de Shun sur la légende de l'incarnation de Bouddha et de la fameuse malédiction qui y était rattachée. Il allait poser une question quand un bruit leur fit se tourner vers les arbres. Il fut immédiatement subjugué par l'apparition du jeune homme s'y trouvant. Bien qu'il eut l'air aussi surpris qu'effrayé de leurs présences en ces lieux.

Shun se redressa et salua l'arrivant qu'il avait semblait-il reconnu ou tout du moins identifier. Shion fit de même mais n'osa pas parler de peur de l'effrayer encore plus et assista silencieux à toute à la petite scène, suivant chacun des gestes du jeune homme avec admiration. C'est simplement quand il s'apprêta à repartir sans rien dire d'autre que les mantras qu'il avait récités que Shion s'écria :

- Attends… Ne pars pas si vite ! J'aimerais vraiment te parler et te connaître ! Je me nomme Shion…

- Je t'en prie Shion, le coupa Shun anxieux et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, c'est l'incarnation de Bouddha… il est porteur d'une…

- Je ne crois pas au malédiction, l'interrompit le peintre. Je crois que ce garçon est surtout très seul, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme en souriant qui avait disparu.

Shion cria alors. Je reviendrais chaque jour t'attendre… Je ne te veux aucun mal !

- Mais… dit Shun.

- Je suis sûr que cette histoire de malédiction n'était qu'un prétexte pour éloigner ceux qui lui voulait du mal, je veux juste lui parler et comprendre… Il est si beau…

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, le peintre sentit ses doigts le démanger… il avait envie de peindre !

Shaka s'était arrêté de marcher et avait regardé par dessus son épaule. Le plus jeune se mit à parler au dénommé Shion, il profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il était presque arrivé à l'orée du bois quand il entendit sa dernière phrase.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, chassant les mots de son esprit. Il grimpa dans sa barque et regagna sa maison. Il rangea les vivres dans la cuisine et ensuite se remit à la méditation.

- Parole en l'air ! marmonna-t-il.

Mais son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, c'était la première fois en huit longues années qu'il entendait la voix de quelqu'un et qui plus est, qui s'était directement adressée à lui.

- _Ne mérite-t-il pas le bénéfice du doute ?_ demanda la voix.

- C'est un étranger, ça se voit, il va finir par repartir...

- _Peut-être, peut-être pas..._

La voix disparut sur ces mots et Shaka sortit de sa transe.

- Moi, je le sais, il va être tout émerveillé par la légende, ensuite il va regarder la maison depuis la berge, prendre un tas de photos, faire le tour des villages et ensuite il va retourner chez lui, et raconter sa fabuleuse aventure à sa famille et ses amis. Il pourra même se vanter d'avoir vu « Le reclus porteur de malédiction », énuméra le jeune homme en massacrant du persil qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il se coucha de bonne heure, bien trop perturbé pour tenter une autre méditation. Toutefois, le sommeil le fuit. Au matin sa méditation fut franchement infructueuse. Quand il entreprit de faire le ménage, il faillit casser un vase. Il arrêta sa tâche et choisit de faire son linge, qu'il lavait à la main, vu qu'il n'avait pas de machine à laver. Mais il s'estimait heureux d'avoir l'eau courante et un peu d'électricité.

Il étendit le linge dans sa cour intérieure, le clapotis de ses fontaines et le chant des oiseaux qui trouvaient fraicheur dans les arbustes de son patio le calmait.

- _Je reviendrais chaque jour t'attendre… je ne te veux aucun mal !_

_- Ne mérite-t-il pas le bénéfice du doute ?_

Les deux phrases lui revenaient en mémoire presque en boucle. Il jeta un cou d'œil à l'horloge, il était seize heures passée.

- On verra !

Shaka se mit en route avec une certaine appréhension vers la clairière des offrandes.

Ooo000ooO

Shion revint comme promis sur les lieux où ils avaient croisé la réincarnation de Bouddha… Ce terme le laissait un peu septique, au dire de la légende et des habitants du village que Shun avait interrogé pour lui, le jeune homme était bel et bien protégé par Bouddha, preuve en était de ce qui s'était passé dans le temple durant son enfance. Mais de là à le qualifier de réincarnation… il n'était pas un expert en indouisme mais cela lui paraissait fort improbable que le jeune homme qu'il avait vu soit un esprit divin… bien que le fait d'avoir réussi à lui redonner l'envie de peindre soit quand même un petit miracle qu'il n'attendait plus ou du moins pas si vite après sa longue période d'inactivité.

Dohko lui avait toujours dit que c'était le stress qui l'empêchait de se consacrer à son art. Lui

pensait qu'il avait simplement perdu son talent et voilà qu'après cette rencontre, il sentait ses doigts palpiter de nouveau de cette frénétique envie ? Cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence…

La veille, en s'installant à l'auberge du village, il avait ouvert une petite valise contenant son matériel de peinture presque avec appréhension et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Shun, en le voyant faire avait simplement souri et s'était éclipsé pour demander à l'aubergiste s'ils pouvaient garder leur petite suite plus longtemps que prévu. Suite était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot, vu qu'elle consistait en deux chambres séparées par un salon et une petite salle d'eau. Mais c'était ce que l'auberge avait aménagé de mieux pour les clients fortunés qui venaient voir les lieux de cette fameuse légende qui, bien que chargée de la malédiction, attirait ici des touristes en manque de sensations fortes. Satisfait de la réponse, le jeune homme avait ensuite prévenu Shiryu de l'heureuse nouvelle avant d'emmener Shion dîner.

Ils avaient appris, entre autres, que le jeune reclus venait chaque après-midi chercher les offrandes déposées là par les habitants des villages alentour pour se protéger de la malédiction. Shion avait donc demandé à Shun de l'y conduire vers quatorze heures. Le jeune japonais avait proposé de rester à ses côtés mais l'artiste lui avait alors demandé de chercher dans le coin, une location où ils pourraient vivre quelques temps :

- J'ai envie de rester ici un peu, lui avait-il dit. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu mais…

- Pas du tout, avait souri Shun. Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose.

- Shun, tu es vraiment un garçon formidable, j'aimerais aussi que tu me donnes des cours du dialecte parlé ici, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr, nous verrons ça le soir.

Et le voilà, seul dans cette petite clairière… Il pensa un instant à Shun et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Dohko et Shiryu ce soir pour les remercier de lui avoir fait rencontrer le jeune japonais. Puis, il oublia Shun, Dohko et tout le reste… Il chercha le meilleur endroit où se placer, la meilleure luminosité et installa son chevalet.

Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement quand il posa son pinceau sur la toile immaculée, son regard fut attiré par la petite statue de Bouddha où se reflétait un rayon de soleil et il peignit. Le geste sûr, le trait vif, les couleurs chatoyantes emplirent peu à peu la toile faisant naître une merveilleuse peinture.

Ooo000ooO

Sera-t-il seul aujourd'hui ? Ou bien accompagné du jeune homme ? se demandait-il en avançant vers la clairière. Il cueillit sa pèche et continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois avec l'envie de faire marche arrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir les villageois, il continua un peu, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait un peu le ventre noué.

_Je jette un coup d'œil, s'il est là je pars et s'il n'est pas là, je fais comme d'habitude,_ se décida-t-il finalement.

Mais quand il passa sa tête à coté de l'arbre pour voir s'il avait le champ libre, il vit le visage du dénommé Shion. Il voulu faire machine arrière mais une racine d'arbre en avait décidé autrement et cette traitresse lui avait fait un croche-pied. Shaka perdit l'équilibre tomba pas très gracieusement sur son fessier en faisant grand bruit et même fuir quelques oiseaux mécontents.

-Aie ! fit-il en se relevant et en se massant doucement les fesses. Ça fait mal...

Le bruit de chute, suivi de l'envol des oiseaux ramena Shion brutalement à la réalité et il comprit instantanément ce qui venait de se passer. Il se leva, son pinceau encore à la main, et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, pour découvrir le jeune homme de la veille en train de se relever péniblement :

- Pas de bobos ? demanda-t-il en venant spontanément l'aider en glissant un bras sous le sien, le pinceau couvert de peinture jaune venant finir sa course sur le sari du jeune homme. Oh flute ! s'écria Shion. Excuse-moi, viens, je vais t'enlever ça tout de suite…

Il entraîna le jeune homme avec lui jusqu'à son chevalet et son matériel pour nettoyer la tâche qu'il venait de faire…

Shaka n'avait pas eut le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit qu'il se vit trainer par l'homme au pinceau.

Le blond voulu dire quelque chose mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, il referma la bouche hypnotisé par le regard rose et chaleureux de l'homme en face de lui. Shion entreprit de nettoyer la tache.

Shaka n'osait pas regarder comment il s'y prenait, alors il préféra regarder la toile qui était déposée sur le chevalet. Il eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant "sa" statuette, son regard passa de la toile au modèle, plusieurs fois de suite.

- Vous la voyez d'une façon bien romantique, murmura-t-il dans la langue de Shion. Puis, se rendant compte que l'artiste l'avait entendu. Je... je... vais vous laissez à votre travail...

Le blond fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la forêt, avant de faire machine-arrière, et de prendre les offrandes et réciter des mantras. Difficilement car il sentait un regard dans son dos. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de prendre la position du lotus.

_Si ça continue ainsi, je ne vais pas y arriver !_ pensa-t-il.

Avant de son concentrer sur sa méditation. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour enfin faire le vide dans son esprit et arriver dans son monde.

- _Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ?_ murmura la voix un tantinet moqueuse.

- hum !

- _Nous en rediscuterons plus tard,_ fit la voix avant de s'éteindre. Mais Shaka aurait juré qu'il pouffait de rire.

- C'est ça, vas-y ! Moque- toi !

Shaka se mit à murmurer des mantras, ne se rendant pas compte, qu'il lévitait à un bon mètre du sol entouré d'une aura dorée lumineuse.

Shion resta sans voix en l'entendant lui parler en japonais. Comment avait-il pu apprendre cette langue ici, isolé de tous ? Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme semblait gêné, presque apeuré par l'attention qu'il suscitait et faillit une première fois oublier ses offrandes, tellement il semblait pressé de repartir. Il revint néanmoins sur ses pas et Shion aurait presque pu en sourire si seulement quelques instants plus tard, il ne s'était pas soudain mis à léviter entouré d'un halo doré lumineux.

Ce que les gens du village leurs avaient raconté était en train de se produire là, sous ses yeux à la fois émerveillés et incrédules. Finalement, il avait bien quelque chose de divin ce garçon… mais en même temps, il semblait si triste quelque part… L'artiste qu'il était percevait ce genre de chose du premier coup d'œil, presque inconsciemment.

Après qu'il eut fini, Shaka se redressa et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard de Shion, qui semblait...

_Ça veut dire quoi ce regard ? Surpris ? Dégouté ? Effrayé ?_ se demanda-t-il. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur son expression.

- Que le bon Karma vous accompagne... murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Shion et il partit en oubliant ses vivres... encore une fois.

Shion mit un moment à réagir à tout cela et le vit soudain disparaître dans la forêt, ses vivres toujours au pied de la petite statuette :

- Hé ! Attendez jeune homme ! cria-t-il en prenant la caisse d'offrandes et en le suivant à travers bois, faisant attention à ne pas s'étaler.

Il le rattrapa juste au bord du lac :

- Vous oubliez ceci… Dites, vous n'avez pas un prénom jeune homme ? Le mien est Shion.

- Je... j'ai retenu votre nom, vous l'avez dit hier...

Le jeune homme fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Shaka… C'est mon prénom… Merci de me l'avoir apportée !

Shion vit la petite barque et déposa la caisse de vivres dedans tout en continuant à parler.

- Je suppose que cela constitue votre seul approvisionnement. Vous n'avez pas envie d'autre chose des fois ? Je pourrais peut-être vous l'apporter. Shun, je jeune garçon qui m'accompagne, pourra sûrement me dire où faire des courses… Votre palais est magnifique vous savez ? J'adorerais le peindre. Vous me le permettriez ?

- Merci pour ça ! fit Shaka en pointant la caisse de son pouce une fois posée dans la barque. C'est gentil mais j'ai bien assez avec ce que je reçois, ne vous embarrassez pas. Euh, oui, c'est ma maison... et je vous en prie, les touristes ne se gênent pas pour la prendre en photo... Mais une peinture… ça doit vraiment être beaucoup plus joli... Vous devriez profiter de votre séjour pour vous reposez, je ne veux pas me montrez impoli ou indiscret mais vous avez les trais tirés et des cernes sous les yeux.

Le jeune homme poussa sa barque avant de sauter dedans et de repartir vers sa maison :

- A la prochaine Shion ! N'oubliez pas de boire un thé au jasmin avant votre bain le soir ! Ça vous fera le plus grand bien, lui cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Shion le remercia pour ses conseils mais ne chercha pas à le retenir plus.

Shaka, quel beau et original prénom, pensa-t-il, était visiblement nerveux. Sûrement dû à sa trop longue isolation… un peu sauvage aussi, également pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait par contre, bel et bien quelque chose de divin. Est-il réellement une réincarnation de Bouddha ? Peut-être bien après tout, ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure dans la clairière allait dans ce sens…

L'artiste s'interrogeait sur tout ça en y revenant et il se planta devant la petite statuette en y arrivant :

- Mais pourquoi isolé ainsi ta propre réincarnation ? lui demanda-t-il. Il a peut-être le droit de vivre normalement non ? Moi, je ne crois pas à cette malédiction, c'était juste une histoire pour le protéger non ? Si tu le permets, je voudrais lui rendre le sourire ! Il serait si beau avec un vrai sourire…

Il sourit en réalisant son geste… Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à une statue qui bien entendu n'allait pas lui répondre !

Il retourna à sa toile et la finissait ou presque quand Shun revint justement le chercher. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore trouvé mais était sur plusieurs pistes :

- Je peux te laisser seul demain ? lui demanda-t-il en admirant ce qu'il avait peint.

- Pas de soucis, tu me déposes à la clairière en partant.

- je suis content que tu peignes à nouveau, cette toile est magnifique !

- Je dois la finir… Dis Shun, aurais-tu du thé au jasmin ? Je voudrais en prendre un avant mon bain…

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Shaka arrivé chez lui s'était vite remis à méditer une fois ses provisions rangées.

- _Tu devrais aller le revoir..._ lui dit la voix.

- Pourquoi ?

- _Ça ne t'a pas fait du bien ?_

- Si… avoua le jeune homme après un silence.

_- Shaka mon petit, tu es ma réincarnation c'est vrai, mais n'oublies pas, tu dois aussi vivre un peu pour toi, _insista presque tendrement la voix.

- Mouais… Nous verrons.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
__UA – Yaoi  
__Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !__  
_

_Tari : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Et pourtant le lendemain Shaka se retrouvait perché sur un arbre près de la statuette à guetter l'arrivée de Shion. Bien caché dans les feuillages, il avait vu certains villageois poser leurs offrandes tout en priant avant de se retirer sans le voir. Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Bouddha la veille au soir. Ce dernier lui avait quasiment ordonné d'aller passer du temps avec Shion.

_Mais à quoi peut-il bien penser ?_ se demandait le jeune homme.

Pour ne pas mettre la divinité en colère, il était parti beaucoup plus tôt qu'à son habitude et il avait même caché sa barque. Et il se retrouvait à guetter l'arrivée du touriste peintre.

Shun déposa Shion en fin de matinée, muni d'un repas froid à la clairière. Ce dernier déchargea quelques affaires et la toile de la veille finie qu'il déposa comme une offrande au pied de la petite statuette, au milieu de celles déjà déposées là :

- Pour toi Shaka… murmura-t-il.

Puis, il se dirigea au bord du lac, pour chercher un emplacement pour son prochain tableau.

Bouddha avait entendu la prière de Shion, et il devait admettre que ce touriste avait raison. Mais comment le faire comprendre à cette adorable tête de mule qu'était Shaka ? Il fallait dire aussi que les superstitions étaient encore très vives dans ces coins reculés de tout.

_- Tu as raison Shion, cet enfant a besoin de sourire, et tu es le seul dans cette ville à pouvoir le faire_, avait dit Bouddha sachant très bien que l'homme ne l'entendrait pas.

Shaka l'avait vu arriver avec le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré. Celui-ci était souriant et d'apparence très calme et douce. Mais ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps. Quand il fut parti Shion murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas complètement mais il reconnut néanmoins son prénom.

Il attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour descendre de sa cachette. Il déballa rapidement le paquet et son cœur se mit à battre très vite quand il reconnut la peinture de la veille totalement finie. Elle était magnifique. Il récita ses mantras avant de prendre ses offrandes, la peinture comprise, et repartit. Apres avoir tout déposé dans sa barque, bien protégé du soleil, le jeune homme hésita.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shaka était ému et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il courut dans la forêt, cueillit une pêche et revint au bord du lac où Shion était installé.

Quand Shion peignait, il se déconnectait complètement du reste du monde. L'artiste prenait alors le pas sur l'homme qu'il était et seul importait la toile blanche qu'il recouvrait petit à petit de couleurs. Ses tableaux se vendaient dans le monde entier et la notoriété l'avait pris par surprise, l'entraînant dans des soirées à n'en plus finir où les acquéreurs de ses toiles voulaient à tout prix en savoir plus sur lui. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à ça. Il s'était très vite retrouvé pousser à se retrancher derrière son plus fidèle ami, Dohko homme d'affaire et donc plus habitué que lui à la jungle urbaine, au grand dam de son manager qui voulait qu'il s'investisse plus dans cette partie de son travail. Même si lui ne voyait pas du tout ça comme le prolongement de son travail mais plutôt comme une corvée.

Effrayé et fatigué d'être traîné de soirées en soirées, il avait un soir débarqué chez son ami à bout de nerfs et incapable de peindre. Dohko avait alors pris les choses en main, et annulé toutes ses prochaines soirées, se montrant intraitable avec son manager qu'il avait tenu éloigné de lui. Avec l'aide de Mu, le frère cadet de Shion et de Shiryu, le sien, il avait organisé une retraite dans le lieu d'enfance de Shion, Jamir. Mais même cet endroit, pourtant difficile d'accès n'avait pas suffit à arrêter ses fans et son manager qui le harcelait sans cesse. Shion ne dormait plus, ne peignait plus et dépérissait malgré les mesures de protections placées autour de la résidence des deux frères.

Dohko avait alors organisé ce voyage pour l'éloigner de tout. Shion s'était montré très peu réceptif mais avait tout de même fini par accepter, ne serait-ce que pour échapper au siège intensif de leur demeure à lui et à son cadet.

C'est à tout ça qu'il repensait en installant son chevalet au bord du lac dans cet endroit magique et si calme et surtout sans personne autour de lui de lui pour le presser de questions aussi stupides qu'inutiles. Shaka avait raison, il était dans un état lamentable et louait maintenant Dohko pour l'avoir presque forcé à accepter ce voyage.

Il s'installa et commença à peindre, dessinant le palais de Shaka, perdant toute notion du monde extérieur. Ce palais était une véritable œuvre d'art à lui tout seul… un peu comme son habitant, s'amusa Shion en repensant au jeune homme blond :

- J'aimerais bien le peindre lui aussi…

Mais pour l'instant son palais…

Shaka s'avança à pas feutrés et s'assit à même le sol à côté de Shion sans que le peintre ne le remarque. Il posa la pêche fraiche sur un des genoux du peintre.

- Merci...

Perdu dans son monde, Shion n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme s'approcher, ni même s'asseoir à ses côtés. Seule la sensation de la pèche se posant sur lui le fit revenir à la réalité. Surpris il la regarda avant d'entendre le « merci » et de découvrir le jeune Shaka.

- De rien, répondit-il en souriant. Merci à toi pour ce fruit… Comment vas-tu ce matin Shaka ?

- Je vais bien... et vous ?

Puis réalisant que soleil avait déjà bien avancé, Shion reprit :

- Pardon ! J'ai l'impression qu'encore une fois je me suis laissé entraîné par ma peinture et j'en ais oublié l'heure… et de manger ! Shun va me gronder comme un enfant ! Tu veux manger avec moi Shaka ? J'ai largement pour deux.

Il se leva et prit le panier contenant le pique-nique prévu par Shun et il commença à l'étaler sur une couverture sur le sol entre eux :

- Alors, ça te tente Shaka ? On peut parler un peu si tu veux. J'aimerais vraiment te connaître un peu mieux… enfin si tu le veux bien. Je sais trop bien comme les gens peuvent être stupides parfois et je ne voudrais surtout pas t'effrayer.

- Je... Je... D'accord... accepta finalement le jeune homme en s'asseyant gracieusement sur la couverture. Vous êtes sûr que je ne dérange pas ? demanda-t-il tout de même avant d'ajouter. Vous avez raison en ce qui concerne les gens... Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter sur ma personne...

Shion fut content que Shaka accepte de manger avec lui, même s'il lui avoua n'avoir pas grand-chose à dire sur sa vie :

- On peut parler de tout ce qui nous passe par tête… dit-il en finissant de mettre les aliments sur la couverture

Shaka regardait les gestes de Shion en train de déposer les divers plats sur la couverture et eut un petit sourire en remarquant qu'il y avait quelques taches de peinture colorée sur ses doigts.

- Vous avez de belles mains ! avoua pour le coup Shaka et s'en rendant comte, il mit les siennes sur sa bouche. Désolé ! Je... hum... c'est euh... pardon, bafouilla le jeune homme.

Les joues rouges, Shaka baissa la tête, confus. Shion regarda ses mains et pensant que Shaka faisait référence à la peinture qui les parsemait éclata de rire :

- Je devrais peut-être aller les rincer avant de manger non ?

Disant cela, il se dirigea vers le lac ne se rendant pas compte de la confusion du jeune homme qui finit par se reprendre et lui demander alors qu'il revenait s'installer en face de lui.

- Vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi ? Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, je peux vous emmener voir la grotte des Divinités.

- La grotte de quoi ? Des divinités ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Shun ne m'a pas parlé de ça dans le coin… s'étonna le peintre. Mais je serais ravi d'y aller si tu es mon guide Shaka ! En attendant mangeons… Regardes, mes mains sont toutes propres maintenant !

- Je suis sincère, je trouve réellement que vous avez de belles mains... même sans les petites taches de couleurs.

Ils commencèrent à manger tout en continuant à discuter, enfin pour être plus exact, Shion parlait un peu de lui, espérant que ça encouragerait le jeune homme à faire de même. Il lui raconta sommairement les circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à venir se réfugier dans ce pays :

- Et tu sais, conclut-il en regardant son tableau entamé avec un sourire, c'est seulement ici que j'ai retrouvé cette envie de peindre. Juste après t'avoir rencontré ! Alors crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt de quitter ce lieu magique et de te quitter toi !

En disant cela, le regard de l'artiste revint vers le jeune homme qui le regardait aussi. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant…

- Et si tu me parlais de cette grotte ? demanda Shion quelque peu troublé en reportant son regard sur le fruit que lui avait apporté Shaka un peu plus tôt, je vais déguster cette pêche en t'écoutant…

Shaka eut un petit sourire devant la curiosité qu'il avait éveillée chez l'artiste.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que... Shun ne vous en ait pas parlé. C'est un lieu oublié de tous. L'accès est encore praticable, mais ce n'est pas de tout repos. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que les gens en aient oublié l'existence...

Le jeune homme manga de bon appétit tout ce que Shion lui offrit et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de nourriture locale :

- J'espère que la viande ne va pas vous manquer, ici la majorité de la population est végétarienne, et certains animaux sont sacrés pour nous, dit-il soudain.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me passer de viande sans problème. J'aime beaucoup le poisson aussi.

- Pour en revenir à la grotte des divinités, je préférerais vous y emmener et vous expliquer une fois là-bas, reprit Shaka rassuré. Ça n'aurait aucun sens si je vous expliquais sans la voir. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici...

Shion de son côté, observait le jeune homme, on ne peut plus normal finalement, bien qu'un peu timide, qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais qui ne le serait pas après avoir passé tant de temps isolé de tout ?

Le peintre se sentait étrangement bien ici et en sa présence sans qu'il parvienne à en comprendre encore la raison. Pourtant, elle était là, presque à sa portée mais encore inaccessible.

- D'accord, approuva-t-il. Dans ce cas, montre-moi et qui sait, peut-être que cette grotte me donnera l'idée d'un nouveau tableau ? Mais dis-moi Shaka, que fais-tu de tes journées seul dans cette immense palais ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers ce dernier.

- Et bien comme tout le monde je crois, les taches ménagères, de la lecture. Je récite des mantras pour tout le monde et remercie ceux qui me laissent quelque chose. Et de la méditation, beaucoup de méditation...

- Il doit te paraître bien vide non ? questionna Shion en reportant son regard sur le jeune homme qui regarda le sol avant de répondre.

- Oui, il est vide... beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne... Mais c'est ainsi.

Shion attrapa un thermos et deux tasses :

- Un thé ? lui proposa-t-il. Avant que nous allions découvrir cette grotte ?

Shaka accepta et le peintre leur servit deux tasses et s'étira :

- Merci pour le thé ! dit Shaka en soulevant légèrement sa tasse.

- Je crois que je vais être très bien ici finalement, déclara Shion en soupirant d'aise. Je vais peut-être songer à m'y installer.

Shaka sourit à cette remarque et posa sa tasse vide sur la couverture félicitant le peintre.

- Il est très bon ! Au fait, mon conseil vous a-t-il été utile ?

- Oui, j'en ai pris un hier avant mon bain et je me suis bien plus détendu que d'habitude, répond Shion pendant qu'il commençait à ranger. Tu dois être un peu herboriste Shaka…

Ce dernier se leva et l'aida :

- Vous avez l'air assez pressé de découvrir ce que j'ai à vous montrer ! Nous allons mettre toutes vos affaires dans ma barque. Elle est cachée, personne ne la verra et quand bien même quelqu'un la verrait, personne ne s'en approcherait.

Apres cela, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure. Shaka attendait Shion, le prévenait quand il y avait de grosses racines et tenait les branches pour ne pas que le peintre se les prennent en pleine figure.

Le peintre le suivait en toute confiance, se fiant à ses conseils et ses recommandations. Shion se sentait réellement bien, bien plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été tous ces derniers temps… L'idée de s'installer ici prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit… et Shaka était de très agréable compagnie.

Il avait remarqué son air un peu triste en évoquant la solitude de son palais mais n'osait encore lui demander de le visiter, plus tard peut-être, quand ils se connaîtraient un peu mieux.

- Il y a longtemps tout le monde venait ici, du simple villageois en passant par les moines et même les nobles. Ils venaient tous y déposer de l'encens et une offrande un peu particulière. Généralement c'était pour remercier Bouddha d'avoir exaucé un de leur vœux, expliqua le jeune homme alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée d'une grotte. Fermez les yeux, je vais vous guider, rajouta-t-il.

Le peintre s'exécuta sans protester à la grande surprise du blond qui lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Shaka frissonna un peu, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la fraicheur de la grotte ou bien à cause de la main chaude de l'artiste. Le cœur de Shion, lui, battit un peu plus vite alors que ses doigts s'étaient noués à ceux du jeune homme pour le guider. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui lui arrivait…

Parvenu à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait Shaka se tourna vers le peintre et lui dit, lui lâchant la main :

- Ouvrez les yeux. De ce côté il n'y a rien mais il faut que votre vue s'adapte à la pénombre du lieu. Quand ce sera fait, retournez-vous et admirez.

Shion ouvrit les yeux et obéit scrupuleusement à son guide en laissant ses yeux s'acclimater à l'obscurité avant de se tourner. Il regarda tout autour de lui, surpris, émerveillé et conquis par ce qu'il voyait. Il attendit l'explication de Shaka et s'approcha doucement des statues laissant son regard se perdre sur différentes représentations de Bouddha, des dizaines, non plutôt des centaines…

La réincarnation attendit patiemment que le peintre regarde bien partout avant de parler :

- Bienvenue dans la grotte aux trois milles Bouddha. La grotte a été nommée ainsi le jour où un enfant les avait toutes comptées, mais il y en a beaucoup plus maintenant. Les gens posaient une statuette quand une de leur prière avait été exaucée, d'autres les sculptaient à même la roche dans les parois, et d'autre en faisaient une statue en taillant les pierres qu'il y avait ici. Comme le Bouddha allonger là-bas, montra-t-il. La lumière vient de l'extérieur, mais si vous avez une allumette, il doit bien rester une petite lampe à huile... fit-il en regardant autour de lui. Ah là !

Shion sortit un briquet pour allumer la lampe dont lui parlait le jeune homme et la lui tendit sans un mot, son regard toujours perdu sur les milliers de statues. Il laissa ses mains en effleurer certaines avec une infinie douceur, comme pour ne pas les déranger, ne pas les éveiller. Il était dans un état second, subjugué par tant de merveilles, son esprit d'artiste imaginant déjà les mille et une façons de représenter un tel trésor de beauté :

- Il en manque une qui aurait sa place ici, dit-il soudain en se tournant vers Shaka. Cette grotte devrait contenir une statue de toi… ta beauté évincerait toute celle des autres représentations. Je regrette presque de n'être qu'un peintre... j'aurais pu combler ce manque.

- Ce n'est que trop d'honneur... Je ne suis pas si...

Le jeune homme rougit baissant la tête et s'installa en position du lotus.

- Ça... vous donnera peut-être une idée... dit-il regardant le peintre qui s'était arrêté de regarder partout et le fixait maintenant. Je vais méditer un peu, si vous le permettez. Regardez autant que vous le souhaitez, j'en ai pas pour longtemps... Promis.

Shaka ferma les paupières, posa le dos de ses mains sur ses genoux et forma un cercle avec ses doigts, pouces contres majeurs, et contrôla sa respiration avant de s'excuser auprès de la divinité pour le dérangement qu'ils avaient causé dans ce lieu.

- _Alors cette après-midi n'est-elle pas agréable ? _lui demanda cette dernière.

- Si, en effet…

- _Retournes-y vite alors !_ lui intima la voix avant de disparaître et Shaka rouvrit les yeux et croisa une nouvelle fois le regard rose du peintre.

Il ne se rendait pas compte, qu'il lévitait encore et que son halo doré ne s'était pas encore éteint. Il étendit une jambe qui toucha le sol et il fit de même avec l'autre. Il se tenait de nouveau debout ne se rendant pas du tout compte de l'impact qu'il avait eu sur l'artiste.

- Vous avez tout vu ? interrogea le blond.

Shion avait observé Shaka tout au long de sa méditation, prenant peu à peu conscience de plusieurs choses, la première, c'est que oui, le jeune homme était d'une beauté absolue, presque divine était-il tenter de penser. La deuxième était que sa brusque résurrection en tant qu'artiste peintre lui était sûrement due en partie, voir en entier. La troisième c'est qu'il souhaitait plus que tout briser la solitude de Shaka… Même si dans le meilleur des cas, il parlait avec Bouddha, cela était loin de combler les besoins relationnels de n'importe quel être humain ordinaire, et Shaka était tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire, exception faite de cette bénédiction qu'il l'avait touché mais qui au final s'était transformée en malédiction pour lui. Un étrange paradoxe en fait. Et enfin, quelque chose en lui faisait battre le cœur du peintre un peu plus vite sans qu'il en comprenne encore bien la raison ou plutôt qu'il ait un peu peur de se l'avouer…

Le jeune homme s'était mis soudain à léviter et Shion regretta presque de ne pas avoir pris sont matériel. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, immortalisant cette image qu'il comptait bien reproduire et laisser ici sous forme d'un tableau à défaut d'une statue… après tout l'essentiel était de laisser ici la trace de la réincarnation actuelle de la divinité.

Il revint assez vite et le peintre se rendit compte qu'il ne prenait pas conscience de l'effet qu'il pouvait produire autour de lui. Il s'apprêtait à le lui dire mais préféra encore un fois se taire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'hier encore Shaka l'avait fui, par crainte sans doute.

- J'en ai vu bien assez pour aujourd'hui, lui répond-il. J'ai en tête de quoi faire une multitude de tableaux…

Le jeune homme sourit, prit la lampe, l'éteignit et la posa prés de l'entrée. Il attrapa la main de Shion et l'entraina vers la sortie. Shaka cligna un peu des yeux une fois au dehors.

Il fait plutôt chaud... se dit-il.

Ils continuaient d'avancer mais Shaka n'avait pas lâché la main du peintre. Shion ne s'y déroba pas, bien au contraire, il aimait le contact de Shaka… il avait même envie de…

- Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose de particulier maintenant ?

Sa question coupa le cours de ses pensées et il attira Shaka dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui :

- Te dire merci Shaka… tu m'as redonné la vie en me permettant de peindre à nouveau. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Le jeune homme se crispa un peu au contact, pourtant la chaleur corporelle de Shion l'envahit.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas reçu une étreinte ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation avec quelqu'un comme aujourd'hui ?

Shion ne prolongea pas l'étreinte plus que nécessaire, Shaka s'étant raidi à son contact trop rapproché. Il le lâcha et s'éloigna le cœur battant :

- Veux-tu poser pour moi ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Tu... tu... vous voulez... vraiment me peindre ? Shaka en était abasourdi.

Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? se questionna mentalement le jeune homme.

_- Tu acceptes !_ répondit la voix.

Shaka se serra les mains nerveusement, indécis. Puis il redressa la tête :

- D'accord... Mais pas ici... céda-t-il finalement.

Shion en aurait sauté de joie. Shaka avait dit oui ! Lui qui avait cru qu'il trouverait un moyen poli de refuser. Décidément le jeune homme était bien surprenant.

Ils avaient regagné les berges du lac et le peintre lui dit :

- Comme tu voudras, mais on fera ça demain. Shun ne devrait plus tarder… Ah ben, quand on parle du loup…

Justement Shun arrivait :

- Shion, je te cherchais partout… Oh pardon, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Shaka, j'ignorais que vous étiez là…

- Allons, allons Shun ! le coupa Shion. Il s'appelle Shaka et est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… à quelques détails près ! Pas besoin de faire tant de cérémonie !

- Mais…

- Mais rien ! Shaka je te présente Shun que tu as déjà vu avec moi, dit-il en faisant des présentations tout à fait normales. Il est japonais, fait ses études dans ton beau pays et est mon guide ici. Shun voici Shaka.

- Enchanté… Shaka, dit Shun après quelques hésitations.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Shun, répondit poliment Shaka en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Prenons un thé tous les trois, dit Shion en récupérant ses affaires dans la barque, comme ça tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu me cherchais Shun.

Ils s'installèrent et Shion sortit un petit réchaud pour faire bouillir un peu d'eau :

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, tu as fait une trouvaille pour moi ?

- Oui ! Et une géniale ! répondit le jeune étudiant avec les yeux brillants. Tu ne vas pas en revenir…

- Oh là ! Ne fais pas languir !

- J'ai trouvé la maison idéale, disponible tout de suite, expliqua Shun en ménageant son effet, et à quelques kilomètres d'ici par la route mais sûrement bien moins par les bois !

Shion en oublia l'eau qui bouillait :

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Oui ! confirma le jeune homme. Elle est en plein cœur de la forêt, isolée de tout. Et j'ai les clés, annonça-t-il en faisant teinter un petit porte-clés. On peut la visiter dès ce soir !

- Tu es génial Shun… Je vais pourvoir rester ici autant que je le désire. N'est-ce pas génial Shaka ? On va pouvoir se voir aussi souvent qu'on veut !

Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire face à l'entrain des deux hommes avec lui :

- Euh oui c'est... super. Je vais vous laissez à vos affaires, dit-il en se levant. J'espère que la maison vous plaira, et regardez bien qu'il n'y ait pas trop de travaux à faire ou des traces d'humidité ! Je vous dis à demain !

Shaka quitta les deux hommes et rentra chez lui. Il alla dans la cuisine et se servi un grand verre d'eau.

- Quel genre de tornade es-tu Shion ? se demanda-t-il alors à voix haute.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

Un homme, meilleur ami du peintre, prit son téléphone portable et regarda son écran.

- Je vais me faire massacrer par ton frère, Shion. Ça fait depuis ton atterrissage que je ne lui ai pas donner des nouvelles de toi... dit-il tout haut.

Dohko ne connaissait Mu, le frère du peintre, que par téléphone et une photo que Shion lui avait montré mais sur laquelle son cadet devait être âgé de sept ou huit ans. Et depuis, il y avait quand même un paquet d'années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Mais il avait trouvé l'enfant de la photo adorable avec ses cheveux lilas et ses grands yeux verts pétillants de malice. Ce qui faisait qu'à ses yeux, Mu avait toujours cette apparence.

Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au bout de deux sonneries on décrocha.

Mu allait sortir quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Prudent, il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro qui s'affichait avant de décrocher. Depuis que Shion était connu, ils avaient été obligés de prendre cette précaution pour ne pas être importunés tout le temps par les fans ou journalistes voir même les vedettes qui voulaient que son frère les peigne. Mais le numéro qui s'afficha était sans danger, enfin pas le même danger pensa le tibétain en décrochant le cœur battant à tout rompre en se traitant encore une fois d'idiot pour sa réaction plus que puérile :

- Allo ? dit-il.

- _Bonjour Mu, c'est Dohko ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Je te téléphone pour te donner des nouvelles de Shion._

La conversation ne se prolongea pas très longtemps. Il écouta patiemment les nouvelles de son aîné, comprenant vite que son plus fidèle ami n'avait pas grand-chose de nouveau à lui apprendre sur l'état psychologique de son frère. Comment l'aurait-il pu en se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètres d'ailleurs ? Dohko avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le rassurer, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul et loin de lui. Au moins quand il était ici, il pouvait prendre soin de lui… Il raccrocha en le remerciant comme toujours de prendre autant soin de son frère puis sortit faire ses courses, mettant à profit cette corvée pour réfléchir tranquillement à la situation. Il devait faire quelque chose… Oui, mais pour cela il aurait besoin d'aide, se dit-il en voyant la horde de gens faisant le pied de grue tout autour de la propriété. Il soupira, fit demi-tour, renonçant encore une fois à utiliser la porte principale pour en emprunter une plus discrète.

Ooo000ooO

**Inde, près du lac.**

Shion avait regardé partir Shaka sur sa petite barque et avait attendu qu'il soit bien parvenu à destination avant de suivre Shun pour visiter cette fameuse maison. Elle n'était effectivement pas loin. Ils y furent en dix minutes avec la voiture que Shun engagea sur un petit chemin de terre presque invisible de la route :

- Il faudra peut-être faire dégager un peu l'accès, commenta le jeune homme en s'arrêtant pour aller ouvrir un portail. Alors, continua Shun en redémarrant, pour la petite histoire, cette maison est la dernière retraite d'un écrivain à succès américain qui l'a faite bâtir il y a une dizaine d'année pour y travailler loin de toute civilisation. Mais il n'en aura pas profité bien longtemps, mourant prématurément d'une crise cardiaque, sa construction à peine achevée. Ses héritiers ont bien tenté de la vendre mais sans y parvenir…

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et Shion eut un nouveau coup de foudre. Bâtie dans un style mélangeant habilement le style européen et celui du pays, la petite maison ne dénotait pas dans ce coin de verdure. De larges baies vitrées, obstruées par les volets devaient lui donner une luminosité magnifique et des couleurs ornaient les murs. Plus loin, une dépendance abritait le garage et une pièce que, toujours d'après Shun, on pouvait transformer en atelier. L'intérieur était simple mais confortable, il comprenait une grande pièce avec un coin cuisine, deux chambres et un bureau ainsi qu'une salle de bain moderne. Un groupe électrogène assurait les besoins électriques. La maison était reliée par satellite au monde extérieur pour le téléphone et internet. Elle était encore meublée ce qui permettait de s'y installer rapidement. Shun ouvrit les volets pour faire entrer le soleil couchant, illuminant l'intérieur de la grande pièce.

- Ils veulent vraiment la vendre cette maison ? demanda Shion après être sorti sur la terrasse.

- Oui mais ils acceptent de nous la louer sans souci, répondit Shun surpris par sa question. Pourquoi ? Elle ne te convient pas ?

- Bien au contraire Shun, s'enthousiasma le peintre. Elle est magnifique ! Et tout à fait ce que je recherche… On la prend bien sûr !

- Bon alors je retournerais à l'agence demain pour faire les papiers…

- Il faut peut-être que j'aille avec toi ? s'inquiéta Shion.

- Non pas besoin, le rassura le jeune japonais. Je réglerais ça par fax avec Dohko.

- Tu le connais bien Dohko ? demanda Shion curieux.

- Je connais surtout Shiryu, répondit Shun. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble.

Ils repartirent vers l'hôtel en continuant à discuter des modalités de location de la maison et Shion dit alors au jeune homme :

- Demande-leur combien il la vende cette maison.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shun, c'est Dohko qui gère mon argent et je ne prendrai aucune décision sans lui mais je voudrais juste savoir… Au pire, il enverra Shiryu pour évaluer le prix, continua-t-il sachant que le cadet travaillait maintenant avec son aîné.

- Shiryu… risque de venir ici ? demanda Shun en rougissant malgré lui.

Shion, assis à ses côtés, ne put faire autrement que de le remarquer, même si habilement, le jeune japonais embraya sur autre chose…

Mon petit Shun, pensa l'artiste en souriant. Serais-tu troublé à l'idée de revoir Shiryu ?

Ooo000ooO

**Chez Shaka**

Dans sa salle de méditation le jeune homme tentait de se détendre. Pourtant son calme plus que légendaire était assez perturbé.

- Mais pourquoi ais-je accepté ? Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? dit-il entre deux respirations.

_- Shaka, tu oublies qu'avant d'être ce que je suis, j'étais aussi un homme. Et j'ai vécu. Toi tu n'en as pas encore eu le temps..._

- Mais c'est un étranger... et tu as vu la tête de Shun, il s'est imaginé quoi ? Que j'allais le manger tout cru ?

_- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que certaines histoires ont la peau dure... Mais ça va vite changer avec Shun. Quand à Shion..._

- Je sais, il a besoin d'aide...

_- Non, il a besoin de ton aide Shaka ce qui est tout à fait différent. C'est un brave homme tu sais._

- Je te fais confiance, pour cela.

_- Alors il ne te reste plus qu'a tenir ta promesse. File dormir, tu as besoin d'être resplendissant demain !_

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en écoutant la divinité. Après sa toilette du soir, il prit néanmoins le temps de lire un peu avant de rejoindre le pays des songes, peuplé cette nuit-là par un regard rose...

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
__UA – Yaoi  
__Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !__  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Japon**

Shiryu gara sa voiture dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble où il vivait avec son frère après une longue journée de travail. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'à leur appartement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir en sortant de la cabine métallique une personne recroquevillée à côté de leur porte.

- Excusez-moi, vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda doucement Shiryu en s'accroupissant en face d'elle. Cette dernière redressa la tête.

Le jeune homme reconnut tout de suite Mu. Il l'avait déjà rencontré à de nombreuses reprises lors des expositions des œuvres de son frère.

- Mu... murmura-t-il puis il vit que la veste du jeune homme était déchirée et que son sac de provision ne semblait plus tenir qu'à un fil. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait dû se passer. Une horde de fans l'ayant reconnu avaient dû le prendre en chasse pour avoir des informations.

- Viens entrons... On sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il le mit debout et l'entraîna à dans l'appartement.

- Installe-toi sur le canapé, je vais te servir un truc à boire.

Mu se laissa guider par Shiryu avec reconnaissance et s'assit avec soulagement sur le canapé confortable. Quand ces gens l'avaient soudain agressé, il n'avait pu que fuir le plus loin possible. Il avait réussi à leur échapper en montant dans un bus qui passait sans même savoir où il allait. Mais ils l'avaient rattrapé une première fois et avaient même tenté de lui arracher son sac de courses. Il avait alors sauté dans un taxi et avait donné l'adresse du centre ville, ce qui lui avait coûté le reste des sous qu'il avait sur lui. Il s'était fondu dans la foule, nombreuse et dense à cette heure, cherchant un endroit où se réfugier. Il était sans un sou et n'avait aucun papier ou carte de crédit sur lui, ayant juste pris de quoi faire quelques achats au magasin de quartier de la maison de son aîné où il résidait depuis que Shion n'allait pas très bien. Après des heures de marche au hasard et alors que la nuit tombait, il s'était retrouvé devant une des galeries qui exposaient des œuvres de son frère et se rappela que Shiryu l'avait emmené chez lui une fois à deux pas de cette galerie. Il s'y était rendu dans l'espoir de lui demander de l'aide mais le jeune homme n'était pas chez lui. Epuisé et las, il s'était résigné à l'attendre devant sa porte.

Shiryu partit dans la cuisine en le laissant seul et Mu lui fit un sourire de remerciement. La porte s'ouvrit alors une nouvelle fois faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Une voix s'écria depuis l'entrée.

- Shiryu tu es rentré ?

Dohko, car c'était lui, entra dans le salon et son regard rencontra des yeux verts qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Oui grand frère ! répondit Shiryu depuis la cuisine à ce moment.

Dohko lui était littéralement subjugué par le regard vert du jeune homme qui s'était levé précipitamment.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il.

Quand l'aîné de Shiryu entra Mu le reconnut de suite même s'il ne s'était jamais rencontré. Il se leva mais le poids de cette journée s'abattit sur ses épaules en même temps que le regard qui le dévisageait et eut raison du peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Il voulut lui répondre mais il retomba, sur le canapé, perdant connaissance…

Dohko laissa tomber ses affaires et se précipita essayant de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. Alerté par le vacarme, Shiryu sortit de la cuisine et vit son aîné et compris toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- Heureusement qu'il est tombé en arrière, sinon il se serait fait mal avec la table basse... Shiryu qui est-ce ? demandait Dohko en l'allongeant sur le canapé avec des gestes tendres où il le couvrit d'un plaid.

- Et voilà, la beauté légendaire de mon frère à encore fait des ravages ! taquina le cadet. Puis voyant que son frère le regardait sans comprendre. C'est Mu le petit frère de Shion, ne me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas ? rajouta Shiryu incrédule.

Le silence éloquent de son aîné lui donna la réponse et lui fit perdre toute envie de le taquiner.

- Il est épuisé, constata Dohko ne lâchant pas le jeune homme du regard.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

- Il a été agressé ! le coupa le plus vieux en remarquant la chemise déchirée, et cette constatation le fit bouillir de rage.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, expliqua alors son cadet. Il m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, je l'ai fait entrer et je préparais du thé quand tu es arrivé.

- Viens, laissons-le se reposer, proposa Dohko. Nous allons préparer à manger pendant ce temps.

Ooo000ooO

**Inde, auberge du village**

Shun n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva en silence et passa dans le petit salon de leur suite, même si c'était un bien grand mot, vérifiant que le peintre dormait avant de fermer sa porte et d'allumer son ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit un dossier portant le nom de « souvenir de fac » et fit défiler les nombreuses photos qui s'y trouvaient comme il le faisait si souvent depuis qu'il était venu ici. Sur la plupart se trouvait Shiryu et bien souvent, il était seul. Le jeune japonais l'avait souvent pris en photos avec son portable à son insu d'ailleurs et s'il était venu étudier ici, c'était pour fuir un amour impossible… et il n'était pas encore préparé à le revoir.

De la chambre voisine, Shion referma la porte qu'il avait entrebâillée en entendant du bruit et retourna se coucher en silence en se promettant de tenter d'en savoir plus demain.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, appartement de Dohko et Shiryu**

Les deux frères étaient à la cuisine, préparant le dîner en parlant de leur journée respective :

- Dis-moi Shiryu, ce n'est pas trop dur de ne pas voir Shun tous les jours ? questionna soudain l'aîné.

- C'est un véritable cauchemar ! avoua ce dernier sans détour.

Shiryu était tout de suite tombé sous le charme naturel de Shun, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Mais ce n'est que bien plus tard, qu'il avait compris qu'il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Il en avait parlé à son grand frère un jour où Dohko l'avait taquiné car il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer tel un amoureux transi, comme s'était-il alors gentiment moqué. Il lui avait alors avoué qu'il était amoureux d'un jeune homme et Dohko ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, lui avouant par la même occasion que lui aussi préférait les hommes. Au fil du temps Shiryu, avait pris des photos de Shun allant même jusqu'à engager un photographe. Dohko lui avait pourtant dit de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'avait jamais osé.

Quand il avait commencé à travailler il avait déjà trouvé difficile de ne plus voir Shun tous les jours mais au moins le voyait-il régulièrement, plusieurs fois par semaines. Puis Shun était parti en vacances scolaires à l'étranger et pire encore avait reçu une bourse pour étudier un an là-bas. Il ne verrait donc plus son petit rayon de soleil avant un an, voir plus.

Shiryu serra le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou, c'était un médaillon en argent avec un dragon dessus, mais ce pendentif avait un secret. Il s'ouvrait et à l'intérieur, il y avait une photo de Shun ainsi qu'une petite mèche de cheveux du jeune homme. Il avait gardé une petite mèche quand il lui avait demandé un jour de lui couper les pointes de ses cheveux.

Quelques temps auparavant, Shiryu était rentré d'humeur maussade du boulot et avait été surpris de voir Dohko faire des recherches sur le net. Sans lever les yeux de l'écran il lui demanda après l'avoir salué :

- Tu n'aurais pas un ami qui vit dans un bled paumé ou personne ne connait Shion Aries ?

- Si ! avait répondu Shiryu.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait eu un prétexte pour appeler son petit soleil. Et le son de sa voix lui avait fait le plus grand bien et l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Mais il n'avait pas osé le rappeler, pourtant il lui manquait. Il soupira s'en même s'en rendre compte.

- Appelle-le, fit Dohko en commençant à dresser la table.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Déjà pour lui demander comment il va, et si son travail pour Shion lui plait, argumenta l'aîné.

- C'est une idée... Va réveiller Mu, le diner est prêt !

Dohko sourit et se rendit au salon. Shiryu avait besoin d'avoir un moment de réflexion seul avant de se décider. Il regarda un peu le bel endormi, étudia les contours du visage du jeune homme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine.

Il alla d'abord dans sa chambre et prit une chemise propre dans son armoire avant de rejoindre le salon.

- Mu... Mu réveille-toi… Il est temps de manger…

Il le secoua doucement, et le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières et émergea en rencontrant le plus doux des regards qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

- Bonjour, tu es en sécurité ici. Je suis Dohko, on s'est parlé plusieurs fois au téléphone. Shiryu est dans la cuisine. Tiens voici une chemise propre…Tu as faim ?

- Bonjour Dohko, répondit-il. Je t'avais reconnu… et devant l'air étonné du jeune homme. Ta photo fait souvent la une des magazines, ajouta-t-il.

Bien sûr, il n'ajouta pas qu'il achetait ces magazines et tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur le meilleur ami de son aîné, et ce depuis son adolescence. Et aussi qu'il était toujours étrangement soulagé de ne pas découvrir dans la presse celle qui finirait par capturer le cœur d'un des plus riches célibataires du pays. Il avait réalisé très jeune son attirance pour l'ami de son frère mais avait pensé que cette boutade lui passerait avec le temps… Mais il n'en était rien et le voir là, tout près, était comme un rêve que l'on atteint enfin. Il était encore plus beau que sur les photos…

Dohko lui proposa de se changer et il accepta volontiers de prendre une douche rapide et enfila sa chemise propre avec plaisir :

- Je te la rendrai plus tard, dit-il en s'installant ensuite à table avec les deux frères. Enfin si j'arrive à regagner la propriété de Shion sans encombre…

Un frisson le parcourut à la simple idée de se retrouver face à ses hordes de gens en folies :

- Tu peux rester chez nous autant que tu le souhaites, proposa alors Shiryu. N'est-ce pas Dohko ?

Mu eut une lueur d'espoir d'échapper enfin à tout ces tracas quotidiens, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas s'imposer ici. Bien que l'idée de vivre avec Dohko l'enchante particulièrement :

- Je peux peut-être retourner à Jamir ? Avec un peu de chance, ils n'assiègeront peut-être plus la maison de notre enfance ?

Habilement, Dohko orienta la conversation sur un autre terrain. Mu aurait bien le temps de prendre une décision après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Shiryu était avachi sur son lit et regardait une photo de Shun qui était encadrée et posée sur sa table de chevet. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever et il n'était pas parvenu à dormir. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune homme, et l'attente interminable des sonneries débuta.

Ooo000ooO

**Inde, palais de Shaka **

Shaka regardait sa collection de Sari et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas lequel mettre. Il en choisit un, et le reposa. Il en tira un deuxième, mais il le remit lui aussi dans la penderie.

- _Le turquoise,_ choisit pour lui la voix qui l'accompagnait depuis de nombreuses années.

Le jeune homme tira celui que Bouddha avait choisi, il n'avait pas la force de répliquer.

_- Nerveux ?_ questionna encore la voix.

- C'est encore pire, maugréa le jeune homme. S'il ne venait pas ? Ou s'il avait changé d'avis ?

_- Tu crois vraiment cela ?_

- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais j'appréhende tout de même !

_- N'oublie pas les petits gâteaux au miel que tu as fait._

Le jeune homme s'était levé de bonne heure, et il avait confectionné des petits gâteaux à base de miel, une recette de sa maman. Elle l'avait consigné dans un petit carnet avec d'autres recettes culinaire qu'elle lui faisait quand il était petit. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il essayait celle-ci. Pour une fois, il avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

- J'espère qu'il aimera.

Il prit aussi un pique-nique et partit vers le rivage. Il fut surpris de ne trouver personne au lieu de rendez-vous, mais ça n'était pas grave, il était peut-être en avance. Il déposa une grande couverture au pied d'un arbre centenaire et laissa son panier repas à l'ombre. Il s'installa et prit un livre qu'il commença à lire en attendant son peintre.

Ooo000ooO

**Auberge du village**

Shun et Shion déjeunait et mettait au point leur programme de la journée quand le téléphone du jeune japonais sonna. Il décrocha sans regarder l'émetteur de l'appel, en pleine discussion avec le peintre :

- Allo ?

-…

Il devint tout pâle à la réponse et le téléphone lui échappa des mains, évitant miraculeusement de finir dans son thé grâce aux réflexes rapides du peintre :

- Qui c'est ? demanda Shion intrigué en répondant à la place du jeune homme.

_- C'est Shiryu, bonjour Shion. Shun a un problème ?_

- Ah, bonjour Shiryu. Non Shun n'a rien, le téléphone lui a juste échappé, répondit le peintre. Mais tu tombes bien, je vais louer une maison… voir l'acheter ! Shun va avoir besoin de toi !

_- Mais…_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne décide rien sans vous ! Mais je peins à nouveau Shiryu ! Dis-le à Dohko et à Mu ! Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de mon frère car je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir chez nous…

_- Il est ici… Il a été un peu malmené par tes fans,_ éluda Shiryu.

- Il va bien ? cria Shion en se levant, passe-le moi !

_- Il dort là, c'est encore la nuit ici, mais tu pourras l'appeler plus tard…_

- Ok, embrasse-le pour moi, je te repasse Shun pour les détails !

Shun, qui s'était remis de sa surprise, reprit le téléphone et dit à Shiryu ce dont il avait besoin pour louer la maison dans un premier temps. Quand il raccrocha enfin, ses joues étaient encore teintées de rose. Shion se dit que cette fois, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, il était amoureux du cadet de Dohko. Une idée germa alors dans le cerveau du peintre…

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

Shiryu avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il avait entendu la voix de son soleil pendant près d'un quart d'heure.

- Alors il se passe quoi là-bas ? questionna Dohko qui l'avait entendu et vint le rejoindre.

- Hein ? Euh... Oui, Shion a trouvé une maison à louer. Il va même peut-être l'acheter, Shun va t'envoyer un mail. Shion voudrait que tu te penches sur la question. Et il faudrait lui retéléphoner quand Mu se réveillera. Il a failli faire une syncope...

-Tu lui as dit ? le coupa son frère.

- Bien sûr ! Il s'agit de son frère ! Il voulait lui parler, mais Mu est en train de dormir... Donc tu l'appelleras de nouveau tout à l'heure ! Au fait, il dort où Mu ?

- Dans mon lit, répondit Dohko.

Shiryu se retourna vivement vers son aîné le regardant comme s'il était directement tombé de la planète Mars. Il n'avait jamais laissé dormir personne dans son lit.

- Dis-moi Dohko, ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Shion ?

- Il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que ça fait plusieurs siècles…

- En gros, depuis longtemps. Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'ais jamais vu Mu ?

- Aucune idée ! Mais tu sais que Shion est un grand frère poule !

- Y a pas que lui sur ce coup-là... marmonna le plus jeune.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien, juste que ça fait bizarre que tu ne connaisses pas le frère de ton meilleur ami. Bon je vais essayer de dormir un peu, bonne fin de nuit !

Shiryu fit la bise à son aîné et disparut dans le couloir. Dohko lui entra prudemment dans sa chambre et sans faire de bruit. Il regarda Mu profondément endormi sur son coté du lit. Dohko s'approcha de lui, remonta les couvertures sur le jeune homme et quitta la pièce après avoir murmuré un :

- Dors bien.

Il se rendit au salon et se glissa sous les draps du canapé converti pour cette nuit en lit, se demandant encore pourquoi son cœur battait si fort quand il regardait Mu.

Ooo000ooO

**Inde**

Du coup, quand Shun le laissa à la clairière du Bouddha, Shion était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Shaka. Il arriva près de la rivière tout essoufflé d'avoir traîné son matériel le plus vite possible et le trouva en train de lire, allongé sur une couverture, vêtu d'un magnifique sari turquoise qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur. Il fut un instant subjugué par l'image.

Shaka avait changé de position et s'était allongé sur le ventre, plongé dans son bouquin, un roman qui apparemment était un best-seller qui racontait l'histoire d'un historien qu'on avait appelé pour éluder un meurtre qui avait eu lieu au musée du Louvre à Paris. L'homme se voyait embarqué dans une histoire rempli d'énigmes... Shaka battait l'air avec ses jambes et n'avait ni entendu Shion arriver, ni même remarquer qu'il était en retard.

- Bonjour Shaka, tu es magnifique ce matin ! dit ce dernier en posant son matériel. Désolé, je suis en retard… j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre…

Le jeune homme l'entendit et sursauta avant de prendre une position assise, arraché à sa lecture.

- Euh… Bonjour ! Non je n'attends pas depuis longtemps. Mais il faut avouer que j'étais plongé dans le livre.

Shaka marqua la page, ferma le livre et le posa prés de lui.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant. Il prit le chevalet portable, l'ouvrit et le posa sur la couverture. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? La visite a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

- Je te remercie, dit Shion en finissant de tout poser sur le sol. Je me suis dépêché pour ne pas te faire attendre plus que nécessaire mais un coup de fil du Japon nous a retardés ce matin…

Il repensa à cet instant à ce que lui avait dit Shiryu sur son cadet et son front se plissa d'inquiétude… Comment allait Mu ? Avait-il été blessé ? N'était-il pas trop secoué ?

Le peintre regarda sa montre pour faire le rapide calcul de l'heure au Japon maintenant, trop tôt le matin… Mu était peut-être levé, il connaissait les habitudes de son cadet mais inutile de réveiller Dohko et Shiryu.

Il réalisa soudain que son silence prolongé surprenait le jeune homme :

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Mais une nouvelle m'a contrarié ce matin et je me fais du souci pour mon petit frère… Ça ira mieux quand je lui aurais parlé, mais il dormait encore avec le décalage horaire, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu rappelleras ton petit frère dès qu'il sera une heure décente au Japon, dit le jeune homme en acceptant la tasse de thé.

Le jeune homme changea de discussion, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter plus longtemps le peintre. Shion sortit un thermos et deux tasses et retrouva son sourire, même si son esprit attendait impatiemment la sonnerie de son téléphone :

- Buvons déjà un thé pour commencer, et je te raconterai en détail comment est ma future maison…

Ils s'installèrent et Shaka sortit les petits gâteaux qu'il avait confectionnés et pour lesquels le peintre le félicita avant de reprendre :

- Je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit, mais cette couleur te va à ravir Shaka !

- Je te remercie, fit le jeune homme rougissant sous le compliment.

- J'aimerais te peindre dans cette tenue, et pour l'endroit, on pourrait le faire là-bas, dans le jardin de ma maison. C'est tout prêt d'ici, si tu veux, et on sera à l'abri des regards !

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux m'emmener chez toi ? Vraiment ? Je peux vraiment accepter ?

Shaka n'en revenait pas, Shion l'invitait chez lui. Même si c'était pour son travail, il l'invitait dans sa demeure.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un t'invite chez lui Shaka ? J'ai bien l'impression que si pourtant…

- Eh bien pour tout t'avouer... Si, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'invite, répondit la réincarnation.

- Ok, on va y aller mais on ne pourra pas s'y installer pour l'instant. Shun est en ce moment en train d'aller à l'agence finaliser la location… Mais on peut aller la visiter d'accord ?

- Dans ce cas j'accepte volontiers. Nous partons après le thé ? demanda le jeune homme impatient pour le coup.

Shion eut un sourire tendre devant sa subite impatience du jeune homme. On aurait cru un enfant… C'était si mignon et si désarmant, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre les clés. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre de Shaka :

- Da Vinci Code ? C'est un bon bouquin, apprécia-t-il. Il te plait ? Tu aimes lire ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup, enfin, je ne suis pas très loin du début...

Ils discutèrent un moment littérature puis rangèrent le matériel dans la barque comme la veille.

Après l'avoir fait Shaka prit quelque chose dans la barque et le tendit à Shion.

- J'avais acheté ça un jour avant de venir ici, mais je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de l'utiliser et cela me ferait plaisir que tu l'aies. Ce n'est pas grand chose, il est un peu vieillot, mais il est neuf...

Dans les pans de tissus se trouvait un calepin à dessin de poche, la reliure était en cuir brun café au lait. Dans le coin inférieur droit il y avait une petite fleur incrustée dessus.

Shion remercia comme il se doit le jeune homme, en lui faisant une bise sonore sur la joue, pour son joli cadeau :

- Je le garderai toujours avec moi, promit-il en le faisant glisser dans sa poche de veste.

Puis le peintre sortit un plan que Shun lui avait donné et ils l'étudièrent pour trouver le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la maison :

- Bien, allons-y ! dit le peintre en prenant sa main, en espérant qu'on se perde pas…

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

Mu avait l'habitude de s'éveiller à l'aube à Jamir et n'arrivait pas à perdre cette habitude. Il se réveilla donc bien avant les frères qui l'avaient si gentiment accueilli. Il se demanda dans un premier temps où il était avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille et où il était.

Puis, il prit le temps d'observer la chambre où Dohko l'avait conduit hier soir après le dîner alors qu'il tombait de fatigue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'aîné des frères l'avait fait dormir dans sa propre chambre. Une photo de Shiryu et une autre de son aîné et de Dohko pendant leurs années de fac le lui apprirent ainsi que quelques affaires sur une chaise. Il vit également le kimono, semblable à celui de son aîné, suspendu sur un cintre, derrière la porte. Il savait par Shion, qu'ils faisaient tous les deux des arts martiaux ensemble quand leurs emplois du temps le leur permettait.

Il se leva sans bruit et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses hôtes comme il le faisait habituellement pour son aîné et chantonna en se mettant au travail, se permettant de fouiller un peu dans les divers placards pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Ça le gênait un peu, mais il espérait que Dohko et Shiryu lui pardonneraient son audace. Il s'excuserait dès qu'il les verrait. Etrangement et malgré ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, il se sentait merveilleusement bien… Il aurait presque aimer que la situation se prolonge un peu pour qu'il apprenne à mieux connaître cet ami génial dont lui parlait sans cesse son aîné et dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis l'adolescence.

Oh, il n'avait aucun espoir de ce côté, se doutant bien que l'homme brillant qu'il était, avait sans doute déjà choisi celle qui l'accompagnerait dans la vie… Mais pourquoi ne pas rêver quelques jours et engranger tout plein de souvenirs qu'il pourrait à loisir, choyer, une fois sa solitude retrouvée ?

Ooo000ooO

**Inde**

Pendant ce temps, Shun était arrivé à la petite ville, se situant quand même à une bonne trentaine de kilomètres où se trouvait l'agence. Il gara la voiture devant et entra pour la deuxième fois dans leurs locaux. L'employée le reconnut et le reçut tout de suite, l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire quelques chose de cette maison était particulièrement motivante.

Ils réglèrent très vite le contrat de location puis Shun commença à poser des questions en vue d'une éventuelle acquisition. L'employée, intriguée, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au contrat de location qui ne lui apprit rien vu qu'il était établi, comme Shiryu le lui avait précisé au nom de la société de Dohko. Shun la vit faire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Merci de me mettre tous les éléments en vue de cette éventuelle transaction sur papier, demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'employée qui imprima tout ce qu'il désirait et qui rajouta. Si le prix vous parait trop élevé, je pense qu'on peut toujours en discuter…

- Je vous remercie, dit-il en se levant et en quittant l'agence après l'avoir saluée.

Peu de temps après, il pénétrait dans le bureau de poste de la ville et envoyait un fax à Dohko. Il avait préféré éviter les questions inutiles en ne le faisant pas partir de l'agence tant que ce dernier n'aurait pas jeté un coup d'œil à la proposition. Il retourna ensuite à la voiture et prit son téléphone pour prévenir Shiryu. Il tomba sur sa messagerie et en fut soulagé et à la fois déçu sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer.

En reprenant la route vers le petit village, il se demandait si Shion aurait encore besoin de lui après ça. Après tout, il avait accompli le travail qu'on lui avait confié et Shion semblait heureux de peindre à nouveau. Tout allait pour le mieux de ce côté et il pouvait s'estimer content d'avoir si bien réussi. Alors pourquoi son cœur semblait prêt à exploser de chagrin ?

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

Dohko se réveilla quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, mais encore plus depuis qu'il avait la garde de Shiryu. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il était vraiment trop tôt. Il se leva tout de même pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il ouvrit sans faire de bruit la porte de la cuisine et eut un coup au cœur. Mu était là, juste habillé du haut de son pyjama qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des fesses. Il était pieds nus et ses longues jambes finement musclées semblaient interminables. Sa longue chevelure mauve cascadait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, libre de toute entrave. Dohko ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il était comme attiré par un aimant. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement l'odeur musquée qui se dégageait de la peau tendre de Mu.

Ce dernier réalisa à peine ce qui lui arrivait quand deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour de lui. Il retint son souffle en reconnaissant le maître des lieux, à la fois émerveillé et se croyant en plein rêve.

- Tu sens bon…

Il peinait à croire que ces mots doucement murmurés à son oreille étaient bien réels. Il sentait bon lui ? Que devrait-il dire de lui en s'enivrant de cette odeur divinement virile de l'ami de son aîné ? Dieu, que cet instant soit éternel, pensa Mu.

Dohko se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de faire ce qu'il pensait simplement à faire quelques secondes plus tôt. Un peu comme si son corps avait échappé à son contrôle devant cette vision idyllique. A regret il se recula, rompant le charme.

Mu en fut presque déçu mais déjà son hôte s'excusait.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

Dohko regarda alors par-dessus l'épaule de son invité et fut surpris de voir ce qu'il préparait. C'était son petit-déjeuner préféré !

- Après un petit-déjeuner pareil, je ne suis pas sûr de te laisser partir, dit-il. Ça m'a l'air très bon ! Je te remercie.

- Ce n'est rien… affirma Mu en souriant timidement.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Il ne put ajouter rien d'autre que déjà Dohko battait en retraite, presque gêné. Mu eut un pauvre sourire, bien sûr qu'espérait-il d'autre après tout ? Dohko avait dû le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

En se rendant à la salle de bain Dohko croisa dans le salon son petit frère qui avait un sourire moqueur.

- Après ce que je viens de voir, je pense que tu as reçu une flèche de cupidon.

L'aîné attrapa un coussin et l'envoya sur son cadet avant de continuer sa route. Shiryu lui, entra dans la cuisine.

- Ça sent rudement bon ici ! Bonjour Mu ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Bonjour Shiryu, répondit-il à ce dernier en tentant de retrouver une attitude normale. Oui très bien merci, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai un peu fouillé dans vos placards ? Je voulais vous préparer le déjeuner…

Il se retourna pour cacher une larme qui lui échappait malgré lui...

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
__UA – Yaoi  
__Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !__  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Japon **

Apres le petit-déjeuner Shiryu retourna dans sa chambre et prit des vêtements propres pour aller à la salle de bain. En sortant, il remarqua que son mobile clignotait et vit que Shun l'avait appelé. Shiryu mit un coup de poing dans son oreiller de colère. Comment avait-il pu laisser son portable loin de lui ?

Sans réfléchir le jeune homme tapa sur la touche «rappel» et attendit d'entendre les sonneries

Suppliant à chacune d'entre elles que le jeune homme décroche. Son cœur fit un bond quand il l'entendit enfin.

_- Allo ?_

- Bonjour Shun, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Désolé, j'étais en train de petit-déjeuner et mon portable était resté dans ma chambre. Je m'en veux d'avoir raté ton appel... Tu vas bien ?

- _Tout va bien ici_, avoua Shun, _je crois que je vais pouvoir bientôt finir mon travail si Shion se décide à rester ici… il n'aura plus besoin de moi… Mais bon, le principal c'est que je règle tout, alors je vous ai faxé les éléments pour la maison… à mon avis, le prix peut se négocier sans souci._ _Je vais déjà faire un état détaillé de la maison, d'accord ?_

Shiryu se laissait bercer par la voix de son interlocuteur. Je pourrais t'écouter parler toute la journée... pensa-t-il tout en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation.

Machinalement le jeune homme avait pris la photo de Shun qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et caressait doucement le visage du jeune homme sur le papier glace.

Puis il entendit quelque chose dans la voix de son correspondant. Shiryu se redressa dans son lit, il avait reconnu le sanglot qu'on étouffe et rien que l'idée de savoir Shun triste lui broyait le cœur.

- Shun tu...

- _Je te laisse Shiryu_, le coupa soudain Shun à l'autre bout du fil. _Je suis en voiture, je gène là ! On se rappelle…_

Et le jeune homme coupa la communication après un bref salut.

- Et merde ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! fit Shiryu résolument et il entama un remue-ménage intense dans sa chambre.

Ooo000ooO

**Inde, sur la route…**

Shun conduisait quand son téléphone s'était mis à sonner, il avait jeté un œil sur l'émetteur de l'appel et se gara de suite. La route quasiment déserte le lui permettant sans aucun danger, il décrocha le cœur battant. Shiryu s'excusa tout d'abord et lui demandant des nouvelles. Il les lui donna tout en pensant en lui-même, je suis ridicule, je continue à parler juste pour le garder en ligne… Shiryu, je t'aime tellement… je pourrais fuir à l'autre bout du monde, je t'aimerai toujours autant. C'est à ce moment que des larmes commèrent à perler à ses yeux et un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge.

Il continua à expliquer les détails de la maison en tentant de camoufler la vague d'émotions qui montait en lui, mais dut interrompre la conversation rapidement, au bord des larmes.

Il trouva un prétexte quelconque et raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Il éclata alors en sanglot sur la route toujours aussi déserte, réalisant soudain qu'il n'y changerait rien, même à des milliers de kilomètres… son cœur appartenait à son meilleur ami…

Ooo000ooO

**Inde, près du lac**

Shaka eut un petit sourire timide quand Shion lui prit la main, mais il ne fit rien pour la retirer.

La main de Shion était douce, grand et chaude.

- J'aime vraiment beaucoup tes mains, dit-il simplement et il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du peintre sentant celui-ci un peu gêné et prêt à retirer la retirer. C'est par où maintenant ? demanda Shaka.

L'impatience du jeune homme gagnait le peintre et ils commencèrent à progresser main dans la main. Shion se sentait tellement si bien avec lui qu'il avait agi d'instinct, comme il l'aurait fait avec Mu ou Dohko, les deux êtres en qui il avait toute confiance. Il voulut se reprendre en se rendant compte de son geste quand Shaka lui dit, en toute sincérité il n'en doutait pas, qu'il aimait ses mains. Mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Encore une fois son cœur rata un battement et il songea à part lui qu'il devrait vraiment songer à s'interroger sur ce phénomène devenu quotidien en présence de la jeune réincarnation :

- Alors, si j'en croie le plan, il faut prendre ce chemin, lui répondit-il en montrant un petit chemin à droite de leur position.

Ils s'y engagèrent de front, le chemin en question étant assez large pour deux. Ils avancèrent un moment en silence, profitant de ce coin de paradis perdu où de nombreuses fleurs s'épanouissaient à l'abri des grands arbres :

- C'est magnifique… dit Shion en observant les diverses couleurs s'harmonisant dans un océan de verdure à perte de vue.

Il s'arrêta pour montrer du doigt à son compagnon un petit rongeur, écureuil sans doute, grimpant vivement sur une haute branche à leur passage, plus loin on entendait divers concerts de piaillements. Shaka était content de cette promenade, même s'ils se trompèrent de chemin à plusieurs reprises, ça lui permettait de rester plus longtemps avec son nouvel ami. Il sourit quand Shion lui montra un écureuil.

C'est bien un citadin, pensa-t-il en souriant, mais il se retint de le dire à voix haute, il ne voulait pas le vexer.

Un feulement rauque caractéristique se fit également entendre un peu plus tard, lointain mais distinct. Un tigre, comme il en existait encore en Inde, ces animaux perdant peu à peu la partie sur l'humain en voyant leur habitat de plus en plus restreint. Instinctivement, Shion attira Shaka dans ses bras pour le protéger, oubliant totalement qu'aucun animal ne se serait risqué à l'attaquer.

Sans qu'il comprenne, Shaka se retrouva dans les bras de Shion, et là son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il sentait tout son sang circuler dans ses veines, l'odeur du peintre vint lui chatouiller les narines et quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis si longtemps effleura son esprit, la chaleur corporelle de quelqu'un. Bon sang qu'il était bien juste là, Shaka ferma un peu les yeux profitant de l'instant.

- Continuons, dit Shion. Ne dérangeons pas plus le seigneur de ces lieux…

Ce fut bras dessus bras dessous que les deux hommes poursuivirent leur route. Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps, enfin ils se trompèrent quand même encore une fois ou deux, pour arriver au grillage séparant la maison de la forêt. Shion comprenait mieux aujourd'hui pourquoi ce dernier était si haut. Ils trouvèrent la petite porte avec laquelle le peintre dut batailler un peu pour parvenir à l'ouvrir :

- Et voilà, dit-il en y entrant précédé de Shaka, voici ma future maison… Je crois bien que je vais m'installer définitivement ici…

- C'est vraiment charmant ! s'écria la réincarnation sincère. Tu va réellement rester ici ?

Ils se promenèrent dans le jardin quand quelque chose attira le regard de Shaka. Il se défit de le prise de Shion et se dirigea vers un tas de lierres, il les écarta un peu et sourit.

Shion sourit à la question de Shaka s'étonnant qu'il veuille demeurer ici. Mais comment lui expliquer que ce calme, cette nature préservée des hommes lui rappelait étrangement le lieu où il avait grandi, isolé de tout… Avant que ces chacals de journalistes ne le découvrent… Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte, ici il lui faudrait se montrer bien plus prudent sinon, Shaka pourrait en faire les frais. Cette simple idée l'horrifia et lui fit mal… horriblement mal. Il ne le supporterait pas ! Il allait falloir prévenir Dohko de se débrouiller à préserver ce lieu.

Le jeune homme l'arracha à ses noires pensées

- Shion, viens voir !

L'homme se poussa pour laisser voir le petit trésor qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était un banc de jardin en marbre blanc recouvert de lierre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il avait des arceaux métalliques qui devaient avoir reçu, un jour, une jardinière.

- A ton avis, il y avait quel genre de fleur ici ? questionna Shaka. Tu crois que le jardin a d'autres secrets ?

- Essayons de le découvrir, répondit-il à la réincarnation. Mais faisons tout de même attention de ne rien abîmer avant que cette propriété soit la mienne !

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

Dohko, habillé, prit place et mangea de bon cœur tout ce que Mu avait préparé. Il regardait entre ses cils le jeune homme et plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait magnifique. Son frère, quand il eut fini les laissa tous les deux pour aller se préparer. Dohko se pencha et remit une mèche lilas derrière l'oreille de Mu et le regarda intensément. Trop pour le jeune homme qui se leva et commença à débarrasser pour se donner une contenance.

- Ne soit pas si triste, Mu, dit Dohko dans son dos. Je préfère quand tu as les yeux pétillants de malice. Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas rester ici avec nous. Je refuse que quiconque te fasse du mal... Alors restes ici, je t'en prie...

Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Mu se figea. Prisonnier entre les bras puissants, il ne put ni fuir, ni même tenter de se retourner. Puis ces quelques mots… Pour lui, rien que pour lui…

- Reste ici avec moi... murmura Dohko plus bas le serrant contre lui.

Timidement Mu releva ses mains et les posa sur les deux bras l'entourant. Dohko réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre. Il n'y avait que Mu fait pour être dans ses bras. En un seul regard, Mu lui avait dérobé la seule chose qu'il cherchait à garder depuis de longues années, son cœur. Mais peu lui importait, il savait, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment, qu'il était entre de bonne mains. Mais il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour le lui dire.

Mu, plus que troublé, murmura à son tour, presque malgré lui :

- Toute ma vie, si tu le désires… faisant battre le cœur de Dohko plus vite.

- Dans ce cas, je te prends au mot, magnifique jeune homme. Je t'enlève, je te garde pour moi seul, fit-il de la même manière avant d'ajouter d'une façon taquine. Bon d'accord, Shion pourra venir te voir quand il le souhaite, je ne tiens pas a me brouiller avec lui. Il peut être une vraie furie !

Dohko le relâcha, reprit place sur la chaise et d'un mouvement vif mais doux il attrapa Mu et l'installa sur ses genoux.

- Alors, nous allons commencer par aller chez toi, prendre toutes tes affaires et tu viens t'installer ici, reprit-il. Ensuite… Tu sens vraiment bon tu sais, je n'arrive plus a penser...

Shiryu entra tel un ouragan dans la cuisine faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

- Désolé les amoureux ! s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Dohko, je pars en Inde ! Et pas de négociations possibles ! Tu veux bien me commander un billet d'avion pendant que je finis mes bagages ?

Le jeune homme laissa le téléphone dans la main de son aîné avant de repartir dans sa chambre laissant en plan le jeune couple trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Oh là là ! Il doit s'agir de Shun, expliqua Dohko à Mu. C'est un ami de fac de Shiryu et il est amoureux de lui depuis de longues années. Mais mon adorable petit frère ne s'est jamais déclaré, et s'il y a bien une chose qui peut le mettre dans cet état, c'est que Shun doit aller mal...

Il composa le numéro de l'aéroport avec le combiné que son cadet lui avait laissé.

- Oui bonjour, Dohko Libra, il me faudrait trois billets d'avion en première classe pour l'Inde, le plus rapidement possible...

Tout en discutant et réservant les places, Dohko regardait Mu avec un tendre sourire. Un sourire qu'il ne réserverait qu'à lui seul désormais.

- Bien parfait ! Au revoir, conclut-il sa conversation avant de raccrocher et de reporter son attention sur Mu. Ton passeport est-il encore valable ? Ça te dit un petit séjour en Inde ? Viens hâtons-nous ! Notre vol est en début d'après-midi, conclut-il.

Puis il se pencha et déroba un tendre baiser à Mu.

- Désolé mon joyau, mais tes lèvres me torturaient depuis des heures, et elles sont aussi douces que je me les suis imaginées. Viens, allons calmer mon frère avant qu'il ne fasse une syncope.

Ils se levèrent de table et rejoignirent la chambre de Shiryu où les vêtements volaient en tous sens dans la pièce pour atterrir sur le lit où une grande valise était ouverte. Le jeune homme essayait de temps à autres de les tasser avec les cintres dans la valise.

- Calme-toi Shiryu, nous partons avec le premier vol de la journée, fit son frère en prenant un habit et en le pliant convenablement.

- Nous ? s'étonna Shiryu en le remerciant d'un regard.

- Mu et moi venons avec toi ! Mais il va falloir passer prendre des affaires chez lui. Je peux vous laissez seul un moment ? Je dois m'occuper des fax que Shun à envoyer pour Shion. Ne t'inquiète pas on sera à l'heure !

- Pas si on doit passer chez Mu avant ! râla le plus jeune.

- Mais si tu vas voir Shiryu. Tu vas avec Mu chez lui et vous faites ses bagages et prenez son passeport. Je m'occupe de ta valise et la mienne. Revenez ici, on mange un bout et on y va...

- Non on mange un bout à l'aéroport ! coupa son cadet buté.

- D'accord, céda le plus vieux avant d'ajouter. Prenez ma voiture. Mu, c'est toi qui conduit, mon frère n'est pas en état ! ordonna-t-il en lui donnant ses clefs de voiture ainsi qu'un autre trousseau. Voici tes clefs de la maison, sois prudent !

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se retirer dans son bureau.

- On y va Mu ? demanda Shiryu en lui tendant un pantalon de sport appartenant à Dohko. Bien trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Mu acquiesça en silence et se hâta devant son impatience.

Ooo000ooO

**Inde **

Ils explorèrent le jardin laissé à l'abandon depuis bien trop longtemps et l'œil de Shion fut attiré par une lueur brillante derrière un magma de ronciers. Shaka s'amusait beaucoup à chercher avec lui.

- Attention à ne pas te piquer, prévint le peintre à son intention en enroulant sa veste sur un de ses bras. Je vais essayer de dégager ce que je vois briller.

S'écorchant un bon nombre de fois, il parvint tout de même à approcher une statuette toute dorée de Bouddha ! Enfin, la dorure partait par endroit en lambeaux entier :

- Elle mériterait un bon coup de nettoyage, remarqua Shion. Je le ferais plus tard… Pourvu que Shun arrive à obtenir la location et ensuite l'achat !

- Je t'aiderai si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme en examinant d'un peu plus près le petit Bouddha un peu crasseux quand même d'avoir été abandonné ici.

- Oui, je veux rester ici, dit soudain Shion répondant à la question qu'il lui avait posée un peu plus tôt. Je veux y habiter et te voir chaque jour… j'en ai très envie… tu…

Shaka avait cessé tout mouvement et le regardait intensément comme hypnotiser, mais la suite ne vint jamais :

- Ah vous voilà, le coupa la voix de Shun, je vous cherchais !

Shion et Shaka se retournèrent et découvrirent le jeune homme des papiers et un trousseau de clés à la main et le visage couvert larme. Le peintre se précipita :

- Shun que se passe-t-il ?

- Je…

Mais le jeune homme s'écroula en sanglots dans ses bras, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Shion saisit juste le prénom du cadet de Dohko un nombre incalculable de fois. Les papiers et le trousseau de clés qu'il tenait encore à la main, tombèrent sur le sol.

Shion essaya vainement de la calmer, mais l'état de nerfs du jeune homme était tel qu'il finit par abandonner et se contenta le laisser se vider tout son saoul sur son épaule en regardant Shaka avec un regard d'incompréhension totale. Ce dernier, ne sachant que faire lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Finalement la fatigue eut raison de Shun qui finit par s'endormir dans les bras du peintre, ce dernier s'étant peu à peu laisser glisser sur le sol pour se préparer à cette éventualité. Il l'allongea calmement, posa sa veste sur lui et prit son téléphone :

- J'appelle Dohko ! Je suis sûr que tout ça à un rapport avec son frère ! dit-il.

Le japonais décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

Dohko se sentait bien, prêt à décrocher la Lune. Il avait regardé les documents envoyés par Shun. Il avait travaillé un bon quart d'heure, passé des coups de fils et la maison était désormais à Shion. L'homme d'affaire avait même réussi à faire diminuer son prix de vingt cinq pour cent. Il avait également fait le nécessaire pour que l'identité de Shion reste secrète. Les propriétaires semblaient tellement presser de vendre cette maison qu'ils n'avaient pas posé de problème et rien demandé sur l'acheteur, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il finalisa la transaction via un fax avec l'agence immobilière et partit ensuite faire les bagages comme promis à son cadet. Il était en train de boucler les siennes quand son téléphone sonna. En voyant s'afficher le correspondant, il sourit :

- Shion, tu tombes bien ! Shiryu, Mu et moi débarquons ! Te poses pas de questions, Shiryu a eut un coup de fil avec Shun ce matin et après ça été la cata. Il voulait venir seul, mais pas question ! Mu, comme tu le sais déjà, s'est fait agresser devant chez vous et il est venu ici, je refuse de le laisser ici en danger alors il vient avec nous. Je t'expliquerai tout cela dès qu'on vous aura rejoint. Je te laisse, j'ai encore mille trucs à faire ! fit Dohko en ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de parler et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies.

Abasourdi, Shion regardait d'un air incrédule son téléphone.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, Japon, dans la voiture **

Mu se glissa dans la circulation et soupira en silence, essayant de récapituler tout ce qui venait de se passer mais Shiryu, un instant silencieux dit soudain :

- Je te demanderai de ne pas briser le cœur de mon frère. C'est la première fois qu'il tombe réellement amoureux, expliqua alors le jeune homme.

Une tornade ! Voilà ce qui s'était abattu sur Mu depuis que Dohko l'avait serré contre lui… Réalisant à peine se qui se passait, découvrant la saveur des lèvres chaudes et douces bien trop vite, répondant par monosyllabe à ses questions, il se retrouvait dans sa voiture, au volant qui plus est, et Shiryu lui demandait de ne pas briser le cœur de son aîné ? Il faillit bien en faire une embardée mais redressa la voiture de justesse en s'écriant :

- Lui briser le cœur ? Mais Shiryu, c'est plutôt le contraire qui risque de se produire ! Il ne se rend pas compte que je ne suis qu'un banal jeune garçon… Comment pourrais-je le rendre heureux moi ? Il est tellement… tellement beau, viril, magnifique, sexy… je… je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !

Shiryu éclata de rire à ces propos :

- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle, se vexa Mu.

Mais son compagnon ce voyage était bien incapable de répondre tant il riait. Il se calma néanmoins un peu en voyant Mu se renfrogner davantage devant son hilarité et s'expliqua :

- Est-ce que tu prends la peine de te regarder dans un miroir quelquefois ? demanda-t-il en réfrénant son envie de rire. Tu es franchement loin d'être ordinaire ! Mais ça c'est mon frère qui s'occupera de te le dire. Ensuite, tu as pris définitivement mon frère dans tes filets ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais c'est son petit menu préféré que tu as préparé, et il était hautement réussi. Dohko ne déjeune plus depuis qu'il est entré à la fac... Et j'ai vu les regards qu'il a envers toi, il n'en a jamais eu de pareils pour qui que ce soit, la seule fois, où il en a eu un comme ca, c'est quand Shion lui a montré une photo de toi, il y a très longtemps. Et preuve ultime, il te laisse conduire sa voiture. Même moi, je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher !

Shiryu arrêta définitivement de rire quand il vit la cohue alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grille d'entrée de la maison de Shion et qu'il leur fallu batailler avec les fans, jusqu'à ce que les services de sécurité reconnaisse Mu et les y fasse pénétrer.

- Ça doit être galère de vivre ca tous les jours... remarqua Shiryu n'enviant pas du tout la place de ses amis. Viens ne perdons pas de temps ! dit-il encore en sortant de la voiture, sentant que ça allait être la croix et la bannière pour sortir de la demeure. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il rate son vol à cause de ses chewing-gums entassés à la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Direction la chambre de Mu, Shiryu fut surpris de voir que la chambre était décorée avec gout bien rangé.

-Tu fais la valise pour partir en Inde et je m'occupe de tes autres affaires, décida Shiryu et Mu lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire pour fermer la maison le temps de leur voyage.

Ooo000ooO

**Inde**

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Shaka en voyant la mine dépitée de Shion qui regardait son téléphone sans sembler comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Viens, allons chez moi… dit-il en ramassant les affaires de Shun. Il risquerait d'attraper froid si on le laisse là, continua-t-il en désignant le jeune homme en se penchant pour le soulever. Il est si léger ! Se nourrit-il ? demanda Shaka surpris par sa légèreté.

Shion réagit enfin et l'aida. Ils se mirent en marche en se relayant pour porter l'endormi durant le trajet. Pendant qu'ils cheminaient de nouveau dans la forêt, le peintre expliqua le peu que Dohko lui avait dit et surtout qu'ils débarquaient à trois !

- Je me demande si l'hôtel pourra les loger ! Il n'est pas très grand… et la literie de la maison ne doit pas être en bon état… se lamentait Shion. Je crois que Shun est amoureux de Shiryu… j'espère qu'on ne va pas te déranger longtemps Shaka, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, à peine trois jours qu'on s'est rencontré et j'envahie déjà ta maison ! Je dois ressembler à une tornade dans ta vie. Pardonne-moi…

Shaka sourit sans répondre. Ils arrivèrent enfin près du lac mais la barque était déjà pleine des affaires et du matériel de Shion. Le jeune homme décidé de faire un premier trajet seul avant de revenir chercher Shion et Shun.

Shion s'installa sur la rive en l'attendant et continua de serrer Shun dans ses bras, lui parlant doucement en lui caressant le dos :

- Je suis sûr que Shiryu t'aime aussi Shun… mais comment vous avez fait tous les deux pour ne rien remarquer ? Il arrive, tout va s'arranger mon grand… et tu sais, Shun, je crois que grâce à toi, j'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose de précieux… de très précieux…

Shaka ne mit pas longtemps et bientôt ils arrivèrent à sa demeure :

- Bienvenue chez moi... fit le jeune homme en l'aidant à faire débarquer Shun. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe... Mais... enfin bref, mettons Shun au lit et je te montre ta chambre.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

- Dohko t'es prêt ? cria Shiryu au bord de la crise de nerf sur le pas de la porte.

Les journalistes et les fans de Shion les avaient retenus pendant une bonne demi-heure et ils avaient même fallu appeler la police pour dégager le passage. Shiryu déposa leurs valises dans le salon, celle de Mu étaient restées dans la voiture au sous-sol.

- Oui je suis prêt ! fit Dohko en sortant du bureau avec une mallette à la main. Allons-y ! ajouta-il avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Mu. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière fois que tu auras à subir cela.

La voiture fut vite chargée et ils se rendirent à l'aéroport, Dohko au volant, la main sur celle de Mu quand il ne devait pas changer les vitesses.

- Shiryu, je suis certain que Shun va bien... tenta de le rassurer son aîné. Shion saura prendre soin de lui.

- Mouais… fut la seule réponse du plus jeune qui se rongeait les ongles, assis à l'arrière en pestant silencieusement sur la circulation plus que chargée.

Mais Dohko se faufilait aisément dans le flot de voitures et ils parvinrent à destination en temps et en heure. Ils déposèrent la voiture à un parking privé et surveillé réservé à une clientèle de luxe dont Dohko faisait parti par son statut de PDG voyageant à travers le monde. Les bagages furent pris en charge par un employé qui s'occupa d'aller les enregistrer et ils purent aller se restaurer avant d'embarquer.

Ooo000ooO

**Un peu plus tard, dans l'avion**

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans l'avion et s'installèrent pour le vol. La première classe était relativement calme et à part eux, il n'y avait que trois autres passager dans cette petite partie de l'appareil.

Il était dans un avion en partance pour l'Inde ! Mu n'en revenait toujours pas, Dohko le traitait comme un prince et malgré les paroles rassurantes de Shiryu plus tôt, tout lui paraissait encore bien trop beau.

- J'aime quand tu portes mes vêtements, souffla Dohko à l'oreille de Mu alors que l'hôtesse donnait les instructions de sécurité.

Il rougit à ces quelques paroles et attendit que l'avion décolle pour parler à son tour. Ils en avaient pour plusieurs heures alors autant en profiter pour mettre les choses au point et comme ça, personne n'en souffrirait. Enfin lui si, mais ce n'était pas un problème :

- Dohko, dit-il timidement. Je voudrais être sûr de bien comprendre tout ce qui se passe depuis ce matin. Es-tu certain de vouloir sortir avec moi ?

Le japonais fit mime de parler mais Mu lui mit un doigt sur la bouche :

- Non, écoute-moi d'abord s'il te plait… c'est déjà très difficile pour moi alors… si tu parles, je vais plus m'en sortir.

Dohko hocha la tête et Mu retira son doigt et respira un grand coup avant de continuer :

- Je suis le petit frère de ton meilleur ami c'est vrai, mais tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi ! Je n'ai aucun des talents requis pour vivre à tes côtés et côtoyer ton monde. Je préfère les longues promenades en solitaire aux soirées prisées et même les vernissages de Shion me pèsent. Je ne supporte pas la foule et ne comprend rien aux affaires. Je suis un simple enseignant tout à fait ordinaire, alors que toi tu es… tu es… tellement charismatique. Je ne peux sûrement pas te rendre heureux… même si c'est mon plus cher désir, finit-il en baissant la tête. Alors il vaut peut-être mieux en rester là non ? Je ne veux surtout pas te faire du tort.

Le cœur du riche homme d'affaires battait à tout rompre, écoutant patiemment ce que Mu avait à lui dire, bien que certains mots le fasse bouillir de rage.

Voilà, se dit Mu en se taisant, il avait parlé, son rêve de quelques heures allait s'envoler aussi loin que cet avion… Mais il aimait bien trop Dohko pour le faire souffrir inutilement.

Dohko se leva de son siège, vint s'agenouiller devant le jeune homme et lui releva la tête.

- Mon joyau, tu es mon amour, mon cœur t'a choisi toi. Et personne d'autre, le monde dans lequel j'évolue, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je l'ai hérité à l'âge de quinze ans à la mort de mes parents. Les soirées mondaines sont un vrai calvaire, je déteste côtoyer des hypocrites et des chacals aux sourires faux. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne t'imposerai jamais ces corvées... Accepterais-tu ma présence pour tes promenades ? Elles me font envie, et ça doit être tellement reposant. Tu es quelqu'un de vrai, de sincère et d'entier. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Tu es prof ? C'est la voie que tu as choisie et c'est tant mieux ainsi ! Tu es le frère de mon meilleur ami, ça change quoi ? Absolument rien, tu es la personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, tu es celui dont je suis tombé amoureux... Alors ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es tout à fait requis pour rester à mes côtés et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi ! Emmène-moi dans ton monde Mu. Ne m'as-tu as dit ce matin que tu resterais toute ta vie à mes côtés si je le souhaitais ? C'est ce que je souhaite, je veux que tu reste à mes côtés, je veux t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Tu me rends heureux rien qu'en étant ici avec moi. Mais si toi tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le moi maintenant et brise-moi le cœur, ici et tout de suite. Même si je crois que tu ne le veux pas... Je le vois dans tes yeux et tu me l'as dit à demi-mot.

Dohko se redressa et embrassa longuement de tout son amour Mu avant de briser l'étreinte.

- Même tes lèvres me disent que tu veux être avec moi… Mais j'attendrai patiemment ta réponse.

Mu écouta ce long discours sans rien dire, son cerveau essayant vainement d'ailleurs, d'assimiler ce flot de paroles toutes plus bienveillantes les unes que les autres et remplies d'une telle ferveur qu'elles lui paraissaient presque irréelles. Mais quand les lèvres de Dohko se posèrent sur les siennes, il fut incapable de maîtriser son propre désir et répondit ardemment presque malgré lui.

Durant toute la conversation, l'homme d'affaire n'avait absolument pas fait attention aux regards des hôtesses, qui semblaient vraiment envier la situation de Mu. Dohko avait parlé à voix basse pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme. Mais cette attente était très longue... il attendait la réponse de Mu sans faillir espérant de tout son être que celle-ci soit positive. Qu'il accepterait de rester avec lui.

Puis Dohko rompit l'étreinte et reprit sa place à ses côtés attendant sa réponse. Mu ne savait pas quoi faire… Il voulait y croire mais avait tellement peur de le décevoir. Pourtant, il le désirait si fort ! Vivre avec lui pour toujours était un rêve qu'il croyait inaccessible et là, il le lui offrait. Il se tourna vers lui et posa timidement sa main sur la sienne posée négligemment sur sa cuisse puis il inspira profondément et captura son regard :

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… si tu crois que je peux vraiment t'apporter un petit quelque chose… même infime. Alors oui… Je veux bien passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés Dohko Libra.

Puis, il se pencha légèrement pour à son tour déposer un baiser timide sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires avant d'ajouter en souriant timidement et posant sa tête sur son épaule :

- J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve depuis ce matin, si c'est le cas, j'espère ne jamais me réveiller….

Dohko referma son bras autour de lui, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien trop longtemps.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
__UA – Yaoi  
__Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !__  
_

_Leia26 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant !_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Inde, palais de Shaka**

Une fois Shun installé confortablement, Shion prit le temps de découvrir la magnifique demeure qu'il avait tant admirée de loin :

- C'est un palais Shaka ! Un magnifique et authentique palais… C'est splendide ! Dis-moi vite ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, je me sens déjà tellement responsable de troubler ta tranquillité.

-Ne t'en fais pas Shion, ce n'est pas grave... Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal ! le rassura le jeune homme qui préparait de quoi manger. Tu peux peler les pommes de terre si tu veux ! lui proposa-t-il en lui posant un éplucheur devant lui.

Shion attrapa l'épluche-légume et se mit à la tâche en réfléchissant au moyen de coucher tout le monde dès ce soir.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à propos de l'hôtel, de Shun et Shiryu, de ta maison. Et… reprit Shaka qui inspira une bonne fois avant d'ajouter. Vous pouvez tous restez ici... Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Tu as dit toi-même que ton hôtel était petit. Et je sais, que tu es venu ici pour chercher la tranquillité, mais si tes amis et ton frère vont ensemble à l'hôtel, ça ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention ?

En ce qui concerne Shun et Shiryu, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient ensemble sans possibilité de fuir trop loin. Je peux cacher la barque dans différents endroits pour ne pas qu'ils la trouvent. Quant à ta maison, elle a besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été habitée et on n'aura jamais fini avant que tout le monde débarque... Enfin tout cela pour dire que vous êtes tous les bienvenus chez moi.

Shaka avait les joues rouges et se concentrait sur le découpage des carottes n'osant pas regarder Shion. Le peintre avait relevé la tête au fur et à mesure de son discours et l'avait écouté sans dire un mot. Quand Shaka arrêta de parler, il posa ce qu'il tenait pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Shaka… murmura-t-il en le gardant un peu contre lui. Tu es si formidable… Comment te remercier pour tout ça ? Je débarque dans ta vie et tu m'accueilles, moi et mes ennuis. Tu es vraiment un saint !

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la réincarnation avant de se reculer, se rendant compte qu'il avait envie de bien plus que cela… Il souleva son visage encore baissé doucement :

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce geste… dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Shaka vira au rouge écrevisse. On venait de lui donner son premier baiser ! Ça avait été magique pour la réincarnation. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la sensation qu'il venait d'éprouver :

- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea Shun en arrivant à ce moment en se frottant les yeux. J'ai dormi longtemps ? Oh ! Excusez-moi… Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

- Attends Shun ! s'écria Shion en le retenant. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu nous as fait une belle peur tu sais… et pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes chez Shaka qui nous a gentiment offert l'hospitalité après ton malaise…

- Oh mon Dieu ! réalisa Shun. Shiryu ! J'ai dû l'inquiéter en raccrochant comme ça ! Et après, je n'arrivais plus à penser… Il faut que je le rappelle.

- C'est inutile il arrive ainsi que Dohko et Mu, dit Shion. Ils seront là ce soir

- Quoi ? Alors, il faut que je parte, je ne supporterais pas de le voir ! s'affola Shun en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

Shion soupira et regarda Shaka :

- Tu avais raison, mieux vaut cacher la barque et on va essayer de le raisonner. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'aiment profondément ces deux là ! Tu veux bien m'y aider Shaka ?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire qu'ils arrivaient... Ne t'inquiète pas, il se perdra juste dans la maison ! Et vu la direction qu'il a prise, il va se retrouver dans le jardin des fontaines... L'eau va le calmer, ne t'en fais pas. Continuons le repas, tes amis vont sans doute avoir une faim de loup quand ils vont arriver. J'ai lu quelque part que les repas servi dans les avions n'étaient pas super.

Ooo000ooO

Shun était paniqué par la simple idée que Shiryu allait arriver. Non qu'il n'était pas heureux de le revoir loin de là, mais dans l'état où il se trouvait, il serait bien incapable de lui cacher les sentiments qu'il entretenait à son égard depuis des années. Il était bien conscient aujourd'hui que fuir n'avait sûrement pas été la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite… Mais de là à l'affronter, il y avait un grand pas qu'il ne sentait pas encore prêt à franchir. Enfin pas tout de suite, quelques jours auraient été les bienvenus pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête quelque peu retournée par sa brusque prise de conscience.

Il tenta de trouver une sortie, se perdant un nombre incalculable de fois dans des pièces toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, finissant par atterrir sur une terrasse où trônaient plusieurs fontaines. Malgré tous ses soucis, il fut immédiatement subjugué par le bruit apaisant de l'eau coulant calmement et régulièrement des divers jets d'eaux qui se déversaient pour se transformer ensuite en des minis cascades. Des chaises longues étaient disposées ça et là, il s'installa sur l'une d'elle, s'asseyant d'abord pour contempler le spectacle tout à son aise. Bercé et le cœur étrangement apaisé, il finit par s'allonger et s'endormir comme l'avait prévu Shaka.

Ooo000ooO

Quand ils quittèrent enfin l'avion Shiryu courut vers les bagages et les attrapa tous avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour un nouveau tour de tapis. Dohko l'attrapa par le bras.

- Mais quoi ? se débattit-il. On ne va plus avoir de taxi si ça continue ! Il est déjà super tard en plus ! râla-t-il.

- Nous allons louer une voiture, c'est plus sûr ! fit simplement Dohko.

- Tu marques un point, mais dépêche !

Son aîné soupira sans rien dire de plus et se dirigea vers le comptoir adéquat. Il avait bientôt les clés d'une voiture en main qu'ils chargèrent dans la hâte encore une fois. Guidant son frère en se fiant à la carte plutôt qu'au GPS, Shiryu s'était installé d'autorité à côté de lui. Mu ne s'en offusqua pas et monta à l'arrière et rassura Dohko à travers le rétroviseur qui lui lançait un regard désolé.

Le jeune homme avait eu un peu peur en voyant la foule nombreuse à l'aéroport mais Dohko l'avait gardé dans ses bras. Personne ne l'aurait reconnu, songeait-il maintenant bien au calme dans la voiture, mais de toute façon Dohko veillait.

Ce n'est qu'après une longue route qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Ils garèrent la voiture dans le parking mais à la réception, on leur annonça que ceux qu'ils cherchaient n'étaient pas rentrés de la journée.

- Où sont-ils ? paniqua Shiryu avec une inquiétude grandissante.

- Si nous allions voir à la maison ? proposa alors son aîné.

Aussitôt dit et les voilà reparti, cette fois Shiryu avait laissé sa place à Mu. Dohko avait vu l'emplacement précis de la maison en finalisant la transaction le matin même et n'eut pas trop de mal à la retrouver en réel.

- C'est la voiture de Shun ! fit soudain Shiryu en la reconnaissant, le jeune homme lui avait envoyé une photo quand il l'avait eue.

Il sauta hors de la voiture alors que Dohko n'avait pas encore complètement arrêté le véhicule.

- Shiryu ! cria ce dernier ayant peur qu'il ne se blesse. Il mériterait une fessée ! râla-t-il en mettant le frein a main. Viens mon joyau, allons voir ce qu'il se passe...

Ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture et entrèrent dans le jardin en friche. Shiryu tambourinait contre la porte, mais devant le manque de réponse, il tomba à genoux et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ses larmes coulèrent.

- Il n'est pas là... sanglotait-il. Il n'est pas là...

Dohko prit son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, il ne peut pas être bien loin, le rassurait-t-il. Sa voiture est là... Il va revenir...

Ooo000ooO

Un peu plus tôt, Shaka avait laissé sa maison aux bons soins de Shion en lui disant « Je vais chercher tes amis, tu risquerais de te perdre et il fait nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque rien. »

Le jeune homme avançait avec aisance dans la forêt et retrouva facilement la maison ou trois personnes étaient présentes, dont un jeune homme très triste, il sut de suite que c'était Shiryu.

- Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit-il en sortant de l'ombre des arbres. Je suis Shaka, un ami de Shion et de Shun, ils ne sont pas ici...

- Ils vont bien ? Où sont-ils ? questionna Shiryu se relevant d'un bond manquant de peu de cogner la tête de l'homme plus âgé qui le tenait dans ses bras.

- Ils vont bien, Shun semble juste tout retourné aujourd'hui. Et ils sont chez moi. Venez, je vais vous y conduire, mais il faut marcher un peu.

- Je ferme la voiture, décida Dohko en un instant, persuadé pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune homme blond.

Puis il prit Mu par la main et ils suivirent Shaka dans la forêt. Heureusement ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la berge, mais la nuit était si noire qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Vous ne nous menez pas en bateau j'espère ? questionna Dohko un peu inquiet et ne voyant aucune lumière.

- Non je vais vous emmener en bateau, pouffa la réincarnation.

Il devina que les trois hommes fronçaient les sourcils et il pointa du doigt sa barque dont on apercevait les contours à la lueur de la lune.

- A en effet ! remarqua simplement Shiryu qui tout comme son aîné et Mu avait fait d'instinct confiance au jeune homme. Ils embarquèrent et habilement Shaka les mena jusqu'au palais qu'on ne faisait que deviner mais sans en voir la réelle splendeur à cette heure tardive. Il alla jusqu'à l'embarcadère près de la cuisine où ils purent enfin voir de la lumière. Ils débarquèrent sous les directives de Shaka, bouche bée.

- Vous habitez vraiment ici ? demanda Dohko.

- Oui, confirma Shaka. Venez par ici, ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses entrées, mais avec Shion nous avons décidé de cacher la barque.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine les invitant à le suivre d'un geste où Shion était encore en train de préparer le repas. Mu et Dohko allèrent le saluer, tandis que Shaka menait Shiryu un peu à l'écart devant une autre porte :

- Il est là-bas ! Prenez votre temps, lui dit-il en lui indiquant un couloir et une autre porte.

Le remerciant du regard, Shiryu s'y rendit tout en regardant autour de lui, de plus en plus étonné.

Il avança doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit, comme si en faire aurait subitement déranger un quelconque fantôme qui aurait erré par là. Il passa la porte et attendit que sa vue s'habitue au noir avant d'avancer et de repérer la silhouette de Shun allongé sur le flanc sur une chaise-longue et lui tournant le dos.

Shiryu s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, mais le jeune homme était visiblement endormi. Il remarqua tout de même qu'il y avait une larme qui perlait encore sur sa joue.

- Mon amour... murmura-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Il prit place à ses côtés et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. L'adrénaline et l'inquiétude envolée, ses nerfs lâchèrent et la fatigue s'abattit brusquement sur lui. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Shun sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, il se lova contre cette source bienfaisante en murmurant dans son sommeil :

- Shiryu…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se tourna même vers son ami endormi pour glisser sa tête au creux de son cou en soupirant d'aise.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine **

Shion salua Dohko et serra longuement Mu dans ses bras, l'inondant de question sur son état de santé après sa mésaventure avec les fans. Son cadet répondait par monosyllabe en lui répétant qu'il allait très bien, grâce aux bons soins de Shiryu et Dohko.

- Bonsoir, poursuivait ce dernier pendant ce temps. Je suis Dohko, je ne me suis pas présenté tout à l'heure, voici Mu le petit frère de Shion et mon compagnon, et la furie de tout à l'heure est mon petit frère Shiryu.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, vous avez faim ? demanda le maitre des lieux.

- Très, les repas dans… commença Dohko.

- Comment ça ton compagnon ? le coupa Shion, et depuis quand d'abord ? Tu ne connais même pas Mu ! C'est quoi cette histoire abracadabrante ? Je pars quelques jours et…

- Calmes-toi grand frère ! le coupa Mu jetant un regard vers Dohko.

- Que je me calme Mu ? Mais enfin Dohko ! Je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon frère ! Et d'abord depuis quand tu t'intéresses à lui ? Je refuse même d'en entendre parler ! Mu, tu ne connais pas cet homme comme je le connais ! Il se contente de briser les cœurs de ses nombreux soupirants, je ne le permettrais pas Dohko tu m'entends ?

Mu soupira et s'écarta des deux amis car Dohko tentait de calmer Shion, surprotecteur, il ne le savait que trop bien.

- Je suis désolé Shaka, dit-il à leur hôte d'un air contrit en secouant la tête. Mon grand frère est un peu… soupe au lait, surtout quand il s'agit de moi.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? rétorquait Dohko pendant ce temps. Je n'ai pas de soupirants ! Et je ne brise le cœur de personne ! ajouta-t-il ne sachant pas du tout qu'il faisait des ravages et complètement inconscient de son charme. Il ne remarquait même pas les regards gourmands qu'il recevait, ni même l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. Ma dernière relation remonte à nos dix-huit ans Shion ! Et je ne suis plus sorti avec personne depuis que tu m'as montré la photo de Mu, continua-t-il un ton plus bas comme pour lui-même prenant soudain conscience de quelque chose. Enfin Bref, je suis super sérieux avec ton frère. Je vais d'ailleurs te le demander officiellement. Shion Ariès, accepterais-tu de me donner la main de ton frère ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Shaka vit la surprise sur le visage de Mu et de Shion.

La colère de Shion se calma aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsque que Dohko lui demanda très sérieusement la main de son frère. Il en resta muet de surprise, un coup d'œil à son cadet suffit à lui prouver que ce dernier était tout aussi surpris que lui, même si ses yeux s'éclairèrent et qu'il fixait Dohko avec un regard débordant d'amour. Alors ils sont vraiment sérieux ? songea le peintre plus que surpris.

- A table ! fit alors Shaka pour couper court à la discussion. Venez, nous reparlerons plus tard avec l'estomac plein ! ajouta le maitre des lieux. Ce sera mieux pour réfléchir.

Ce qui détendit d'un coup l'atmosphère et Shion lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé emporter trop vite.

- D'accord, répondit Dohko, mais je suis très sérieux en ce qui concerne Mu, je l'aime. C'est comme ça, je ne peux rien y faire. Je vais chercher Shiryu...

- Laissez-le où il est, c'est mieux ainsi intervint Shaka.

- Mais... il doit avoir faim.

- Il mangera plus tard, il est occupé en ce moment... et tout va très bien pour lui, fit Shaka énigmatique.

Il conduisit ses invités à la salle à manger, les installa et apporta les assiettes. Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Shion, avec un petit sourire qui confirmèrent à ce dernier qu'il savait quelque chose que tous les autres ignoraient.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre frère, il ne risque rien, ajouta Shaka à l'adresse de Dohko.

- Mais s'il veut rentrer... s'inquiéta ce dernier. Il va y allez par la route ou s'il trouve la route et qu'il veut faire une fugue ?

- Alors, l'unique moyen de quitter ma maison c'est par bateau, vous comprendrez demain, et pour votre frère, je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ce long voyage pour repartir aussi tôt.

- Oui, c'est assez bien vu, dans ce cas je vais faire honneur à ce plat ! Bon appétit à tous, bon appétit mon joyau.

Une fois à table et la question de Shiryu réglée par Shaka, le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Mu semblait très à son aise avec leur jeune hôte et si ça n'avait été la situation un peu particulière de ce dernier, on aurait pu croire voir discuter des amis de longue date. Shion en fut particulièrement heureux, Mu était un être solitaire et Shaka et lui étaient sensiblement du même âge, alors s'ils pouvaient devenir réellement amis, la jeune réincarnation se sentirait peut-être moins seule.

Le peintre revint à son vieil ami. Dohko semblait couver Mu des yeux, devançant d'un geste ses désirs, veillant à son bien-être tout en ne s'imposant pas entre lui et leur hôte quand ils discutèrent du métier de Mu, après que Shaka lui ait gentiment posé la question. Assis en face de Dohko, Shion parvint tout de même à attirer son attention à un moment :

- Dis-moi, demanda-t-il calmement. Depuis quand ?

- Hier soir… quand je l'ai découvert à la maison après qu'il s'y soit réfugié, avoua l'homme d'affaire à son futur beau-frère.

- Shion… commença Mu.

- Non Mu, l'interrompit son aîné, je ne veux que ton bonheur et si Dohko est réellement sérieux alors je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi. N'est-ce pas mon vieil ami ? Mais toi et moi auront une petite discussion demain d'accord ? Pour ce soir, je crois que cette journée a été bien assez épuisante pour vous et que chacun a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais sans plus aborder de sujets sérieux pour cette soirée et Shaka, en hôte parfait, guida chacun vers une chambre, installant d'office Mu et Dohko dans la même. Shion se retint à grand peine de montrer son désaccord mais un regard doux de Shaka suffit à le faire taire et il se laissa à son tour guider jusqu'à sa chambre :

- Shaka… et pour Shun et Shiryu ?

- Je m'en occupe, lui répondit juste le jeune homme avant de le laisser.

Shion soupira et se coucha, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil, malgré tout ce qui se bousculait dans son esprit et en particulier, ce baiser échangé avant l'arrivée de Shun et ce qui l'y avait poussé…

Ooo000ooO

Dans le jardin des fontaines Shiryu se réveilla en frissonnant. Un petit vent s'était levé et il commençait à faire un peu froid. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il sourit car Shun était blotti contre lui, le visage contre son torse. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui caresser la joue du bout du doigt.

Doucement, il se leva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras sans le réveiller et entra dans la maison par la porte qu'il avait utilisé en venant ici. Il remarqua un chemin de bougies que Shaka avait dû disposer à leurs intentions.

- Il n'a pas l'électricité ? se demanda-t-il. Ou bien ce n'est pas pour réveiller les autres ? Il suivit toutefois le chemin et trouva une chambre. Shiryu déposa le jeune homme sur le lit, il était trop fatigué pour partir à la recherche de sa propre chambre. Il eut un petit soupir quand il s'allongea à ses côtés en sentant le matelas confortable. Il rabattit les couvertures et se lova de nouveau contre Shun.

- Fais de beaux rêves mon amour... murmura le jeune homme avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ooo000ooO

- Tu crois qu'on est où ? demanda Dohko à Mu. En tout cas, je suis heureux, je suis amoureux de toi et je vais enfin pouvoir dormir avec toi...

Mu regardait par la fenêtre, espérant percer l'obscurité mais sans succès :

- On se croirait sur une île, répondit-il à la question de Dohko. Ce qui expliquerait que Shaka ne soit pas inquiet pour Shiryu…

Dohko s'installa confortablement dans le lit, juste avec un bas de pyjama, laissant son buste nu et ouvrit grand ses bras.

- Tu viens dormir contre moi mon joyau ? Je te promets de rester bien sage.

Mu se retourna pour découvrir l'homme qu'il aimait torse nu et fut un instant subjugué par la vision de ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé. Il était encore plus parfait que dans ses rêves.

Dohko lui ouvrait les bras et il s'y glissa sans aucune inquiétude, revêtu d'un pyjama léger. Il avait une totale confiance en lui et était certain qu'il ne tenterait rien sans son accord. Se lovant contre la large poitrine accueillante, il murmura en y déposant un baiser timide :

- Bonne nuit mon amour…

Puis il se laissa volontiers guidé vers le monde des rêves, bercé par la respiration de Dohko.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il quitta son lit pour sa salle de méditation, y entra et s'installa sur sa fleur de lotus en marbre blanc. Et il arriva enfin à joindre celui qu'il voulait entendre.

_- Tu as fait bien Shaka, tout va bien... Ils sont dignes de confiance !_ lui murmura la voix.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, il venait d'avoir la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Un peu de vie dans cette maison n'est pas une mauvaise idée n'est ce pas ?

_- Bien au contraire..._

Ils parlèrent un moment, Shaka lévitant dans son halo doré, retrouvant le calme intérieur après toute cette agitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Mais une intuition lui disait qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas tarder à le devenir…

Ooo000ooO

Shion fut soudain tiré d'un sommeil agité. Un peu perdu, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était et les derniers événements. Une étrange lueur dorée semblait baignée le palais dans l'obscurité. Shaka ? On était au milieu de la nuit… Il se leva et pied nus, suivit la lumière.

C'était bien Shaka, il le découvrit dans une salle baignée de cette même lueur dorée qu'il avait déjà vue à la clairière, lévitant sur une fleur de lotus en marbre blanc. Comme la dernière fois, il resta un instant éberlué par une telle chose mais le jeune homme souriait, il le voyait nettement. Il fut à cet instant totalement conscient du trouble qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il le connaissait, mais ce trouble n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit la réincarnation de Bouddha, comme il l'avait tout d'abord cru. Non, c'était bien plus simple que cela en fait, Shaka était un magnifique jeune homme d'une beauté presque irréelle et Shion en était tombé amoureux sans même s'en apercevoir. C'était pour ça qu'il avait osé l'embrasser et non pour le remercier, parce qu'il avait très envie de découvrir la saveur de ses lèvres… et bien plus encore… Seulement voilà, était-il permis à un être humain tout ce qu'il avait de plus banal comme lui d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait une essence divine comme Shaka ?

Sans faire de bruit, le peintre se retira pour regagner sa chambre en proie à un énorme doute. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à celle de son cadet et Dohko qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il fut tout de même rassuré de voir Mu encore vêtu de son pyjama. Poussant son exploration plus loin, il découvrit Shun et Shiryu, eux aussi tranquillement endormis. Au moins ce voyage aurait fait des heureux. Mais qu'en serait-il de lui ? Perdrait-il son cœur dans ce palais magnifique ? Il se rendormit sans avoir y avoir répondu.

Ooo000ooO

Comme à son habitude, Mu s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il regarda longuement Dohko endormi et s'extirpa doucement de ses bras puissants, se demandant s'il pourrait retrouver la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Avant de partir, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormi, réalisant maintenant pleinement que ce dernier l'aimait vraiment. La demande qu'il avait faite à son aîné la veille et le sérieux avec lequel ce dernier avait répondu en était la meilleure preuve, si toutefois il en avait eu encore besoin. Mais quelque part, il avait déjà compris cela bien avant, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à croire à tout ce bonheur. Si son aîné pouvait lui aussi retrouver ce goût de peindre et cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait avant qu'il soit célèbre alors son bonheur serait vraiment parfait…

Il quitta doucement la pièce, enfilant juste une paire de sandale qu'il trouva sur le pas de la porte. Décidément, Shaka était vraiment un hôte parfait ! Pourtant, il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme vivait seul ici comme il leur avait dit la veille. Cette maison ressemblait bien plus à un palais qu'à une maison.

Ses pas le conduisirent à une terrasse et il comprit soudain ce qu'avait voulu leur faire comprendre Shaka la veille. Cette merveilleuse construction se trouvait au milieu d'un lac ! Dans la pénombre la veille, il n'en avait pas pris conscience mais c'était bien le village qu'il apercevait plus loin et derrière lui devait se trouver la forêt par laquelle ils étaient arrivés…

- Bonjour petit frère… Toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois.

- Bonjour Shion, dit-il en se retournant et lui faisant une bise. Par contre toi, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever si tôt… Toujours tes soucis ?

- Oui et non, éluda son aîné. Alors comment tu trouves le palais de Shaka ?

- Alors c'est bien un palais ? C'est l'impression que ça me donnait mais je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr, dit-il en reportant son regard sur le village.

- Oui, un palais isolé au milieu d'un lac où personne ne vient jamais.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Mu.

- A cause d'une histoire de malédiction idiote… Enfin elle a sûrement sauvé la vie de Shaka dans le passé mais maintenant plus personne n'ose l'approcher à cause de ça. Il est la réincarnation de Bouddha. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais c'est véridique, je l'ai vu de mes yeux.

- Je te crois mais ça n'empêche qu'il est gentil et incroyablement généreux de nous accueillir tous ici, répondit Mu. Montre-moi le chemin de la cuisine que je le remercie en préparant le petit déjeuner et profites-en pour me poser tes questions sur Dohko, je devine que tu en meurs d'envie !

- Et toujours aussi perspicace ! Allez, suis-moi, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Mais je te préviens, je ne connais pas encore tout les recoins de ce palais.

Ils parvinrent tout de même à retrouver la cuisine et Shion aida son frère à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu es sur un petit nuage, petit frère... Si j'avais su qu'il te rendrait aussi heureux en moins de quarante huit heures je te l'aurais présenté bien plus tôt. Mais meilleur ami ou pas, s'il te fait couler la moindre larme je t'en fais de la chair à pâtée ! On ne fait pas de mal à mon petit frère !

Shion pressa les oranges pour faire du jus de fruit frais.

- Alors, tu as déjà arrêté une date pour le mariage ? demanda-t-il.

Shaka, après s'être apprêté dans la salle d'eau, se rendit à la cuisine.

- Oh ! fit-il avec surprise. Bonjour, désolé pour la surprise mais je croyais être le seul à me réveiller si tôt ! Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda le jeune homme.

Mais quand il voulut aider les deux hommes. Shion l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la taille pour le faire assoir sur une chaise, avec un :

- Nous nous occupons de tout !

Shaka eut un énorme sourire et pour une fois, il laissa les autres s'occuper de lui.

Ooo000ooO

Quand Shun s'éveilla, il sentit tout de suite une douce chaleur autour de lui et vit le bras qui l'entourait. Sûrement Shion qui avait dû prendre soin de lui. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie ainsi que Shaka. Il était dans une chambre et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette nuit l'avait étrangement apaisée mais il devait impérativement se reprendre avant de revoir Shiryu. Conscient de ses sentiments, il devait tout faire pour conserver son amitié à défaut de son amour, car il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et se retourna pour s'écrier au comble de la surprise :

- Shiryu ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

- Quoi ? Bonjour mon p'tit ange ! marmonna Shiryu pas encore réveillé se lovant contre Shun profitant encore un peu de la chaleur du jeune homme.

- Mais quand es-tu arrivé ? demanda ce dernier le cœur battant, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens affolés par cette proximité

- Je suis arrivé hier soir, et toi tu étais endormi dans un jardin d'eau... Je t'ai amené jusque ici, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour changer de chambre, donc j'ai dormi avec toi, expliqua le jeune homme d'une traite.

A contrecœur il quitta la chaleur de Shun et s'étira tel un chat.

- J'ai bien dormi ! Mais ça, c'est parce que tu es là ! dit-il en quittant le lit pour ouvrir les persiennes. On est où là ? Pourquoi on a les pieds dans l'eau ? demanda-t-il à Shun passant son regard du jeune homme au lac et vice versa.

.

Ooo000ooO

Dohko fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on lui avait retiré quelque chose. Instinctivement il le chercha mais quand ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide, il se réveilla en sursaut.

- Mu ! s'écria-t-il.

Il bondit hors du lit et se rua dans la salle d'eau. Personne. Il passa un peignoir et ouvrit les persiennes, peut-être était-il dans le jardin ? Mais quand il vit le paysage il en resta béat pendant quelques minutes.

Revenant sur terre, il sortit de sa chambre et trouva les chaussons d'intérieur, les passa avant de s'engouffrer dans le dédale de couloirs. Il se trompa à nombreuses reprises et ouvrit bien des pièces où il voyait dehors les mêmes paysages hallucinants.

- On est dans une maison sur l'eau ! dit-il en entrant enfin dans la cuisine et en se dirigeant droit vers Mu qu'il prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu as quitté le lit ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Bonjour Dohko ! La nuit a-t-elle été bonne ? le salua Shion.

- Merveilleuse, mais un peu trop courte, répondit-il en pointant discrètement du doigt Mu le désignant comme le coupable de son réveil précoce.

Shaka pouffa de rire.

- La prochaine sera peut-être meilleure, le consola-t-il.

- Peut-être… Mais en attendant, on mange quoi ?

- Et bien, même l'amour ne parvient pas à calmer ton féroce appétit ? se moqua Shion, je pensais qu'une fois amoureux, tu saurais te contenter d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais je crains que non. Mu, il va falloir devenir un fin cordon bleu, cet homme a un appétit d'ogre ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui nous sommes sur l'eau, plus exactement dans le palais de Shaka, situé au milieu d'un lac.

- Alors, je redoublerai d'efforts, répondit son cadet en glissant à l'oreille de Dohko. Désolé pour ce réveil, mais je suis un lève-tôt. Mais reste au lit demain et je te porterai ton petit déjeuner.

- C'est tentant, murmura Dohko sur le même ton. Et Shiryu ? demanda ensuite à voix haute. Il va avoir faim !

- Laisse-le donc se réveiller ! gronda Shion. Et aide-nous plutôt à mettre la table ! Nous avons une tonne de choses à faire aujourd'hui et je voudrais te montrer… enfin vous montrer la maison !

- Ah, à ce sujet, répondit Dohko, elle est à toi !

Shion faillit en lâcher les bols que son ami rattrapa vivement :

- Déjà ? Toujours aussi efficace !

- Toujours en affaires, répondit Dohko. On s'installe où pour le petit-déjeuner Shaka ?

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
__UA – Yaoi  
__Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !__  
_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Pendant ce temps, dans le chambre de Shun et Shiryu**

Shun avait le cœur qui battait fort et réalisait que s'il avait si bien dormi, c'est parce qu'il l'avait fait dans les bras de Shiryu :

- On doit être chez Shaka, répondit-il à son ami. Enfin je pense, je me rappelle plus très bien ce qui s'est passé hier après notre conversation… Mais vu le paysage et les pièces, on doit être là, dit-il en se levant à son tour pour regarder autour de lui, il se gratta la tête, un peu gêné et continua. En fait, je crois que je me suis un peu évanoui hier, et ils, enfin Shion et Shaka, ont dû me porter ici. Après ben… ils m'ont dit que tu arrivais et j'ai voulu partir et je me suis retrouvé dans ce jardin où tu m'as trouvé… enfin oui, je pense que ça c'est passé comme ça. Je suis désolé Shiryu.

- Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, j'ai, comment dire… un truc important à t'avouer…

Mais son estomac émit à ce moment un grognement de désapprobation, jugeant certainement que ce n'était pas le temps des confidences mais celui de se nourrir. Shun réalisa alors qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis son petit déjeuner de la veille :

- J'ai faim moi aussi, sourit Shiryu, je n'ai presque rien mangé depuis hier matin. Allons déjeuner Shun, on aura tout le temps de parler ensuite !

- Mais…

- Allez viens ! insista Shiryu en sortant de la chambre et en le prenant par la main pour qu'il le suive.

Ils mirent un peu de temps pour trouver la cuisine mais les voix les guidèrent :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Shiryu en y entrant.

- Bonjour… répéta Shun timidement en cherchant Shion et Shaka des yeux. Il aperçut leur hôte au côté du peintre et se dirigea vers eux. Merci Shaka, Shion d'avoir pris soin de moi…

- Pas de soucis ! répondit le peintre, on dirait que tu vas mieux ! Viens que je te présente mon frère Mu, et voici Shun ! Celui à qui je dois tout ! Car sans lui, jamais je n'aurais jamais découvert cet endroit et la perle rare qui s'y trouve, ajouta-t-il en fixant Shaka.

- Enchanté Shun, et merci d'avoir supporté les caprices de mon frère.

- Salut Shun, dit Dohko en s'approchant. Tu rentres quand au Japon ? Tu manques beaucoup à Shiryu tu sais ?

- Dohko ! s'écria ce dernier.

- Allez tous à table, intervint Shion. J'en connais deux qui doivent mourir de faim !

Il faisait beau et Shaka avait indiqué la terrasse qui jouxtait la cuisine où ils avaient dressé la table du petit-déjeuner. Tous s'installèrent dans la bonne humeur, parlant de la maison, des travaux à y réaliser et des aménagements à y faire. Mais aussi du palais où il se trouvait, les nouveaux arrivants interrogeant Shaka, Shun et Shion sur la région. Shun rougit quand on lui demanda comment il avait eu l'idée de venir ici. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pu un jour considérer Shaka qui se montrait si gentil, comme porteur d'une malédiction quelconque et n'osait pas avouer qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha. Ce fut Shion qui se lança, en disant d'une voix mystérieuse :

- Shun m'a amené ici car il voulait me faire découvrir ce palais ainsi qu'une petite clairière où se trouve une statue de Bouddha et où les gens du village déposent des offrandes. La légende dit qu'ici, dans ce palais isolé au milieu du lac, vit la réincarnation de Bouddha et que quiconque s'en approchera ou la profanera aura un mauvais karma jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Shaka trembla violemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shion annonce cela de but en blanc. Ses amis allaient partir, il les comprenait, mais il aurait pu dire les choses avec plus de tact, puis la voix de Mu s'éleva, rompant le silence :

- Impossible que Shaka soit un porteur de malédiction, dit-il fermement. Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Comment cela est-ce possible que les gens croient un tel mensonge ? Mon Dieu Shaka, est-ce que tu as vécu seul jusqu'à l'arrivée récente de mon frère ? réalisa-t-il soudain, mon pauvre ami… Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promets !

- Et moi aussi, ajouta Shion en posant sa main sur la sienne, je vais vivre tout près de toi Shaka, pour toujours.

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant les propos de Mu. Et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Je... c'est gentil, mais il ne faut pas vous forcer. J'ai… j'ai l'habitude d'être seul... Mais... euh… ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous me dite. Même s'il ne faut pas faire de promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir, fit-il à Shion.

Ils finirent le petit-déjeuner en paix en parlant de choses et d'autres. Alors que Shun mangeait un peu de céréales Shiryu se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! avant de reprendre sa place.

- Alors c'est quand que tu nous montres ton nouveau chez toi ? questionna Dohko en regardant Shion.

- Mon nouveau chez moi est très poussiéreux, tu sais. Après la vaisselle !

Ooo000ooO

Shaka dut faire deux voyages pour transporter tout le monde. Mu, avait fait partie du premier, Shion et Dohko attendant leur tour en finissant de ranger la cuisine. Il attendait sur la rive en songeant à la vie solitaire qu'avait dû avoir le jeune homme jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas qu'une simple malédiction ait suffit à repousser tout le monde et à l'isoler ainsi pendant des années. Shun lui expliqua bien que cela lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie au moment où la révolte avait grondée dans le village, mais quand bien même, cela révoltait le jeune homme.

En tout cas, personne n'avait songé à quitter le palais une fois cette révélation faite par son aîné et il en était heureux, car il avait eu un peu peur que Dohko ou Shiryu ne prennent ombrage de cette légende, mais grâce au ciel, il n'en avait rien été. D'ici le palais était vraiment superbe, songea-t-il en regardant la petite barque approcher de la rive. Dohko le rejoint immédiatement mais Shion retint un instant Shaka en lui disant avant de descendre :

- Tu sais Shaka, je n'ai pas fait cette promesse à la légère tout à l'heure, je compte vraiment m'installer ici, quelque part cette contrée désertée des touristes m'arrange bien… mais ce n'est pas la seule raison et je te le prouverai.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre à la maison, Shun lui confiant ses clés maintenant que la maison lui appartenait, emmenant de son côté Shiryu pour lui faire découvrir la clairière. Comme ça, il arriverait peut-être à lui avouer enfin ses véritables sentiments… Car il ne pouvait plus les garder au fond de lui, pas après tout ce que son ami lui avait dit, il fallait qu'il arrête de le tromper. Shiryu l'aimait profondément sûrement mais comme un frère probablement. C'était la seule explication que Shun trouvait à son arrivée ici. Pas un instant, il ne songea qu'il puisse être venu pour une autre raison.

Les quatre autres arrivèrent bientôt à la maison et Mu entraîna joyeusement Shaka dans la visite des lieux alors que Shion et Dohko discutaient dehors :

- Shaka, tu viens visiter avec moi ? fit Mu, le tirant par la main.

- Ton petit frère est une perle rare ! Je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais présenté, fit Dohko en le voyant disparaitre avec leur hôte. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux de Shaka ?

- Rien ne t'échappe à toi hein ? ironisa Shion au propos de son ami sur ses sentiments. Viens je vais te montrer ce que je compte transformer en atelier pour peindre

Il emmena son ami vers le garage et la pièce qui comptait effectivement aménager à cette fin :

- Car je me suis remis à peindre vois-tu ? dit-il.

- Ah oui ? répondit Dohko avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- D'accord ! capitula Shion. Tu as gagné… Je ne t'ai jamais présenté Mu car j'avais deviné depuis longtemps qu'il avait un faible pour toi. Depuis qu'il est adolescent en fait. Mais tu brises les cœurs qui ont le malheur de s'intéresser à toi sans même t'en rendre compte Dohko ! J'avais bien trop peur que lui non plus tu ne le vois pas ! Et que tu détruises toutes ses illusions sur l'amour. J'espérais un peu que ce béguin lui passerait, c'est vrai. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ? Je voulais juste le protéger ! C'est mon petit frère, ma seule famille, et toi, mon seul ami, tu peux bien comprendre ça non ?

- Je te promets de prendre soin de Mu, Shion, dit simplement Dohko en réponse aux inquiétudes, tout à fait légitimes d'ailleurs, de son ami.

- Je sais, si je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un sur ce sujet, c'est bien à toi non ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi…

- L'inverse est également vrai, sourit Dohko.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'en dire plus. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement et les craintes de Shion n'avaient plus lieu d'être. D'un simple regard, il avait saisi tout le sérieux de son ami la veille… et Mu n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux.

- Y a pas mal de boulot ici, constata Dohko en faisant le tour de la pièce.

- Oui, mais rendons la maison habitable d'abord ! L'atelier peut attendre un peu. Viens allons rejoindre Mu et Shaka. Tel que je commence à connaître ce dernier, il a déjà prévu de quoi commencer à faire le ménage.

Il entraîna son ami avec lui et ils rejoignirent la maison.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Shiryu et Shun se promenèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la statuette.

- C'est ici que nous avons rencontré Shaka pour la première fois, expliqua Shun.

- C'est magnifique ! Il y a comme une aura magique ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Shun à la remarque de son ami en s'installant par terre, non loin de la statuette. Tu veux bien t'asseoir Shiryu, il faut vraiment que je te parle…

Le jeune homme vint s'installer en disant :

- Ça m'a l'air terriblement sérieux tout à coup Shun.

- Ça l'est en effet, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement. Et promets-moi de me laisser finir Shiryu, quoi que tu penses de ce que je vais te dire !

- Promis.

- Voilà… si j'ai pris cette option étude à l'étranger et obtenue cette bourse pour venir ici, c'était en fait pour partir loin de toi. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était un peu ridicule mais vois-tu je t'aime bien autrement que comme un ami… depuis longtemps. Et je n'en pouvais plus de devoir rester à tes côtés sans rien te dire, je pensais qu'en m'éloignant de toi, ce serait plus facile de t'oublier. Mais hier, je me suis rendu compte que fuir ne servait à rien, mes sentiments pour toi restaient les mêmes. Il avait baissé la tête, gêné par ses paroles mais reprit. Je suis désolé Shiryu, mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, surtout après tout ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, alors s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas trop… Mais je ne pouvais plus te mentir sans cesse, pardonne-moi…

Shiryu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! C'était tout bonnement un miracle. D'un mouvement vif, il renversa doucement Shun sur l'herbe et le surplomba. Sans la moindre hésitation, il l'embrassa. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme, s'expliquant ensuite devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme :

- Je t'aime Shun, et ce depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, avoua sans crainte le jeune homme le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Shun renversa la situation d'un mouvement de hanche et embrassa Shiryu qui se laissa faire avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient simplement heureux et savourèrent longuement ce doux moment.

- Dis-moi, je me suis toujours demandé, c'est quoi ce médaillon que tu ne quittes jamais ? demanda Shun en le saisissant.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Shun se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête de façon positive.

- Ouvre-le. Mais attention de ne pas perdre ce qu'il y a dedans ça m'est très précieux !

Avec des gestes attentifs le jeune japonais ouvrit le médaillon

- Oh ! fit-il avec surprise. Mais c'est moi ! Et c'est mes cheveux !

- Et oui mon petit trésor ! Je te gardais toujours avec moi. De cette façon, et comme je ne pouvais pas t'approcher, c'était le seul moyen pour moi de t'avoir un peu à moi, expliqua Shiryu.

- Que nous sommes idiots, quel temps nous avons perdu…

- Qu'il ne tient qu'à nous de rattraper.

- Tu as raison, mais nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Ils vont nous passer un savon.

- Aurais-tu peur que je te mange tout cru ? le taquina Shiryu en lui mordillant gentiment le bras.

- Non mais Shion a besoin d'aide, et si les villageois nous voient ici et dans cette posture, ça va être la cata !

Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser tout le long du chemin vers la maison et le trajet leur prit plus d'une heure.

Ooo000ooO

**A la maison de Shion**

Mu et Shaka avaient fini de faire le tour de la maison :

- C'est une jolie demeure ! fit la réincarnation en souriant.

- Oui, j'espère que Shion va être inspiré.

- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Il est peintre professionnel, mais il a comme qui dirait la panne du pinceau.

Shaka fronça un peu les sourcils, Shion avait pourtant peint et il lui avait même fait cadeau d'une magnifique toile. Mais il préféra ne rien dire à Mu, c'était à Shion de lui annoncer.

- Tu ferais mieux de demander quelque chose au sujet de son travail à ton frère, conseilla le jeune homme avec un sourire confiant.

- Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas... répondit énigmatiquement Shaka. Viens, si on se mettait au travail ? Cette maison ne va pas se nettoyer seule.

- Il faut d'abord aller en ville, on a rien ici... constata Mu en regardant autour de lui.

- Si, j'ai amené du matériel hier en venant vous chercher. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça peut faire l'affaire. Nous pouvons commencer en attendant que Dohko et Shion finissent de parler et que le jeune couple revienne, proposa Shaka.

Justement, Shion et Dohko arrivaient tous deux et se figèrent de surprise en découvrant Shaka et Mu fins prêts pour le ménage. Le jeune frère de Shion avaient lui prévu les tenues adéquates pour une telle entreprise :

- J'ai l'air ridicule, rougit Shaka sous leurs regards étonnés.

Il faut dire que ça le changeait de l'habituel sari élégant qui ne le quittait jamais. Mu lui avait passé une de ses tenues spécial grand nettoyage, vieux jean qui ne craignait plus rien, déchiré d'un peu partout, tee-shirt informe et dans le même état et un chiffon transformé en foulard de fortune sur leurs cheveux.

Pourtant Shion ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette tenue lui allait à ravir, le jean moulait ses longues jambes fines et musclées, le tee-shirt laissait apparaître par endroits sa peau d'albâtre et son visage, ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière, en faisait ressortir toute la pureté. Il était magnifiquement beau, vêtu comme ça à l'européenne.

- Non, répondit Shion à sa question, ça te change c'est tout… On pourrait vous prendre pour deux frères comme ça !

Dohko ne dit rien, son regard passant simplement de l'un à l'autre rapidement avant de se reporter sur son petit Mu :

- Et toi, tu es aussi adorable, dit-il en souriant. Alors on commence par où ? C'est vraiment plein de poussière ici, ajouta-t-il en éternuant.

- Commençons par ouvrir toute les fenêtres et sortir tout ce qui est tissus et literies pour voir leur état, dit Mu en prenant le commandement des opérations. A mon avis, tout est bon à jeter !

-Vous voulez un petit coup de main ? dit Shun en arrivant avec Shiryu.

- Oh, Oh ! On dirait que vous vous êtes enfin parlé tous les deux ! commenta Shion en voyant leurs mains unies et leurs sourires béats.

- Oui… rougit Shun.

- A la bonne heure ! dit Mu.

Une heure plus tard, la maison ressemblait à une ruche en activité, chacun travaillant dans la bonne humeur.

Shaka se regardait dans la glace, il était toujours vêtu du vieux jean et du vieux t-shirt de Mu. Il dut s'avouer qu'il n'était pas si mal dans cette tenue. Il repensa à ses hôtes, deux couples. Ils les trouvaient tellement adorables.

_- L'équilibre_, lui avait murmuré La Voix quand il s'était demandé comment deux personnes aux caractères tellement opposés pouvaient s'entendre et s'aimer à ce point.

Mais ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Même un aveugle le remarquerait.

- Quelqu'un a prévu à manger ? demanda Shiryu alors que midi était déjà passé depuis longtemps. A ce rythme, on ne va pas voir passer la journée !

Ooo000ooO

Ils travaillèrent ainsi quelques jours avant de commencer à y voir un peu plus clair. Les anciens propriétaires avaient laissé la maison en l'état, récupérant juste ce qui avait à leurs yeux de la valeur. Mais l'humidité et la poussière, aidée par quelques insectes et rongeurs qui avaient largement profités de l'abandon des lieux pendant plusieurs années, avaient endommagé énormément de choses et souvent irrémédiablement. Les premiers jours avaient été fait de tri et découvertes diverses et variées, allant de la vaisselle qui pouvaient être récupérée après lavage à des photos et autres documents sans intérêt pour eux.

Quelques jours plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner, Shaka se rendit à la cuisine et prépara le déjeuner pour tout le monde. Le petit sandwich qu'il avait préparé le premier jour n'avait pas suffit, et Dohko s'était rendu en ville avec Shiryu pour acheter des plats à emporter supplémentaires. Depuis ce jour, Shaka veillait à prévoir des pique-niques complets et même avec un petit plus, sans oublier de mettre quelques bouteilles d'eau. Le repas fin prêt, il retourna à son nettoyage.

Il allait jeter de l'eau sale quand il vit Shion dans une autre pièce en train de décoller le papier peint, immonde selon lui. Le jeune homme se camoufla derrière l'encadrement de la porte et détailla le peintre. Il était beau, il l'avait déjà remarqué le premier jour, mais là il en prenait vraiment conscience, et chaque jour qui passait, il lui trouvait un autre détail magnifique. Pourtant, en ce moment le peintre semblait avoir quelques soucis capillaires. Sa longue chevelure refusait de rester derrière son oreille et Shion ne semblait pas vouloir descendre de son perchoir.

Shaka posa le sceau d'eau et entra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce et monta sur l'échelle. Il passa les mains dans les cheveux de Shion et les attacha en une queue de cheval avec un mouchoir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est propre, le rassura Shaka à son regard surpris. Ainsi tu pourras continuer sans te faire attaquer par tes mèches rebelles, expliqua le jeune homme avant de redescendre, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il fit à peine quelques pas dans le couloir que la voix de Shiryu le taquina.

- J'ai vu ça... fit il avec un grand sourire.

- Vu quoi ? demanda Dohko qui venait d'arriver.

- Un truc hautement romantique, Shaka a attaché les cheveux de Shion sur l'échelle.

- Oh très romantique en effet... Je devrais peut-être répéter ça à Mu.

Shaka rougit furieusement.

- Je... ça n'a rien de romantique, c'était juste pour l'aider !

Les deux frères eurent un sourire entendu qui mit Shaka encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Shaka tu... oh mais arrêtez de l'embêter ! gronda Mu devinant que son compagnon et son beau-frère avaient dû trouver quelque chose pour taquiner gentiment leur hôte trop timide.

- Mu mon joyau, ce n'est pas... commença Dohko.

- C'est ça ! coupa le jeune homme. Allez plutôt aider Shun et mon frère ! Ça sera plus constructif ! ordonna Mu d'un ton professoral.

Les deux hommes partirent en hâte alors que Shaka et Mu se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Shion aux deux frères en les voyant rappliquer dans la pièce où il travaillait.

- Ça te va bien ! dit Dohko sans répondre à sa question.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ! fit Shiryu en montrant le chouchou improvisé qui retenait ses longs cheveux.

- Bandes d'idiots ! s'offusqua faussement Shion en leur jetant l'éponge qu'il tenait avant de leur tourner le dos et de se remettre à gratter le vieux papier peint qui s'acharnait à rester coller aux murs, sachant parfaitement qu'il rougissait.

A l'abri de leurs regards indiscrets et curieux, il sourit. Quoi qu'ait voulu faire Shaka en lui nouant ainsi les cheveux, Shion en gardait une impression de bien-être étourdissant. Les mains du jeune homme s'égarant par surprise dans sa chevelure rebelle pour la discipliner lui avaient remué tous les sens et lui avait procuré un long frisson d'extase. Son doux parfum de fleur et d'encens flottait encore dans ses narines et son cœur battait des records de vitesse. Pour rien au monde, il n'allait laisser ses deux idiots lui gâcher ce plaisir intense. C'était sans doute la première fois que Shaka osait s'aventurer si près de lui de son propre chef et il en était profondément heureux.

Depuis quelques jours qu'ils travaillaient tous dans la maison et vivaient chez lui, Shion s'appliquait à ne pas brusquer la jeune réincarnation, sachant pertinemment que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il partageait ainsi le quotidien de plusieurs autres personnes. Il évitait également de se retrouver seul avec lui, ayant bien trop peur de ne pouvoir s'abstenir le serrer contre lui, voir de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait admis ses sentiments pour Shaka mais ne voulait pas que ce dernier se sente obligé s'y répondre.

Et puis, Mu semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile, veillant à ce qu'il ne sente jamais mal à l'aise malgré leurs différences de vie et d'habitudes. Il connaissait assez bien son cadet pour savoir qu'il portait une réelle affection à leur hôte mais il se demandait s'il avait compris les sentiments que lui éprouvait pour Shaka. Mu avait toujours été très intuitif pour tout ce qui le concernait et l'avait même poussé à accepter l'offre de Dohko pour ce voyage. Avait-il eu un pressentiment comme il disait si souvent ?

Peu importait au fond. Le fait est que ce voyage l'avait conduit ici et qu'il avait rencontré Shaka et c'était là tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Il n'était pas pressé, ses doigts courraient à nouveau sur la toile, la preuve en était ce tableau qu'il peignait chaque nuit en secret dans sa chambre, après avoir observé en silence Shaka, dans sa salle de méditation. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Mu et n'en avait pas reparlé non plus à Dohko. Il n'avait fini qu'un seul tableau, celui qu'il avait offert à Shaka et ne savait pas où ce dernier l'avait mis. Il voulait pouvoir finir quelques œuvres avant de dire qu'il avait réellement retrouvé son inspiration, même s'il en était presque certain. Le presque le terrifiant totalement.

Dans la cuisine, Mu s'excusait du comportement cavalier des frères :

- Ne les écoute pas Shaka, ils sont idiots et maladroits, mais pas méchants. Il voulait juste dire que c'était gentil ce que tu avais fait pour Shion. Je suis content que vous vous soyez rencontré, il à l'air bien mieux depuis qu'il est ici… moins angoissé et moins malheureux qu'il ne l'était ces derniers temps. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir si enthousiasme pour cette maison !

- Dites, il ne serait pas temps de faire une pause ? demanda Shun en entrant dans la pièce, quasiment récurée. Oh ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot ici tous les deux ! On va bientôt pourvoir préparer nos repas ici ! Shaka tu as déjà mangé des ramen ? J'ai très envie de ramen depuis quelques jours… Je pourrais en faire demain qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'irai acheter tout ce qu'il faut demain matin en ville !

- Je dis que c'est une très bonne idée mon amour ! dit Shiryu en l'enlaçant par derrière. Et que oui, il est grand temps de faire une pause, je meurs de faim !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis par terre dans le jardin, dans un coin qu'ils s'étaient spécialement dégagés pour pique-niquer :

- Ça avance bien, commenta Mu. Demain, on pourra peut-être attaquer l'atelier grand frère ?

- Y a pas urgence, répondit ce dernier se disant qu'il pouvait peindre n'importe où si vraiment l'envie lui en prenait. Il ne vit pas Mu faire une petite grimace de déception… Mais elle n'échappa pas à Dohko et Shaka. Shun et Shiryu étant bien trop occupés à se regarder comme à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

- Shion tu devrais accompagner Mu en ville et choisir les nouvelles couleurs pour ta maison, proposa alors Shaka. Il ne reste plus grand chose à nettoyer, mais il te manque aussi des meubles, fit-il remarquer gentiment.

- C'est vrai ça. A cette allure, on sera vite bloqué, appuya Shiryu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe du reste ! ajouta Dohko. Donc après manger, petite virée entre frères.

Et après avoir mangé, Dohko mit Shion et Mu dans la voiture.

- Traine le plus longtemps possible, nous nous occupons de l'atelier de ton frère, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Mu en l'embrassant.

Quand il vit le regard de surprise de ce dernier, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Shaka lui s'était approché de la portière de Shion.

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, nous allons prendre soin de ton petit nid, dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Il déposa un tout petit baiser sur le nez du peintre, quand il se redressa il eut un petit sourire et une petite rougeur sur les joues mais la voiture ne tarda pas à filer. Mu avait vite démarré de peur que son frère ne bondisse hors de la voiture.

- Bon on y va les amoureux, nous avons un atelier à nettoyer, lança Dohko à l'adresse du couple restant.

- Vous avez décidé ça quand ? demanda Shiryu redescendant de son petit nuage.

Shaka et Dohko partirent dans un petit rire, les amoureux étaient vraiment dans leur petit monde.

- Allez viens mon cœur, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! fit Shiryu en aidant Shun à se remettre sur pied et ils avancèrent tous vers le garage.

- C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? demanda Shaka qui n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce.

- Du bazar… répondirent les trois autres d'une même voix lasse en comprenant la masse de travail qui les attendait.

Car ici, c'était encore pire que dans la maison.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans la voiture **

- Mais pourquoi t'es parti si vite ! hurla Shion à Mu alors que la voiture s'éloignait de la maison.

- Parce qu'on ne serait jamais parti ou sinon, fit sagement son cadet. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me séparer, même une heure, de Dohko ? Shion, franchement…

Ce dernier soupira à la fois de regret et de contentement. Regret d'être parti sans pouvoir rendre son baiser à Shaka, et contentement de voir le bonheur de son frère tout comme le subtil rapprochement qui s'opérait entre Shaka et lui.

Ils avaient une bonne heure de route jusqu'à la ville où ils pourraient trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin pour aménager la maison. Ils discutèrent de leurs futurs achats et de choses et d'autres puis :

- Je suis désolé Mu, dit soudain Shion.

- Désolé ? s'étonna son cadet. Et de quoi donc ?

- De ne pas t'avoir présenté Dohko plus tôt, si j'avais su…

- Tu voulais me protéger grand frère, c'est tout à ton honneur et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avant ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour lui ou pour moi ! Là, ça l'était, appelle ça comme tu veux, destin ou autre, moi je ne regrette rien ! Mais toi dans tout ça ? As-tu rencontré aussi ton destin ici ? Et ne me mens pas ! Je vois très bien ce qui se passe…

- Je ne sais pas Mu, soupira Shion. Je ne cherche pas à le cacher, mais c'est… compliqué.

- Sois patient mon frère, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, Shaka est déjà sous ton charme.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Hum… une intuition ?

- Te fous pas de moi Mu, normalement ce serait plutôt à moi de te remonter le moral non ?

- Comme quoi, tout change. Ah, on arrive, on commence par quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il y a un magasin de fourniture pour mes toiles ? demanda le peintre pensif.

- Tu… repeins ? s'étonna son cadet.

- Un peu… mais pas encore vraiment, avoua Shion.

Un peu ? Pas encore vraiment ? Mu se demandait s'il en avait parlé à Dohko et si c'est pour cette raison que ce dernier voulait profiter de leur absence pour s'occuper de son atelier. Il allait devoir l'interroger ce soir, dans l'inimité de leur chambre. D'ailleurs à ce propos, une chose le tracassait à propos de leurs nuits communes. Dohko n'avait encore jamais rien tenté :

- Dis grand frère, dit-il en se servant du GPS de la voiture pour vérifier si la ville possédait ce genre de magasin. Je peux te demander un truc un peu… intime ?

- Je crois deviner Mu, le devança son aîné. Dohko ne t'a pas encore touché ? C'est ça ?

- Oui… avoua Mu un peu gêné.

- Ne sois pas inquiet petit frère, c'est justement parce qu'il t'aime qu'il préfère prendre son temps. Ça viendra quand vous serez prêts tous les deux. Fais-lui confiance !

- Merci, ça me rassure…

Ooo000ooO

**Maison de Shion **

Dans le futur atelier, le débarrassage allait bon train et bientôt, ils purent dégager les deux fenêtres que Shion avaient repérées au fond du local. Aussitôt le soleil s'engouffra dans la pièce, l'inondant et la transformant :

- Je comprends pourquoi cette pièce lui a tout de suite plu ! dit Shun. C'est vraiment un grand artiste, seul quelqu'un de sa trempe pouvait voir cela dans ce capharnaüm…

- Shion est connu ? demanda Shaka surpris.

- C'est peu de le dire, répondit Dohko.

- Connu comment ? Comme Van Gogh, Gauguin ou Modigliani ? questionna le blond en transportant un caisse pleine de papier journaux.

- Tous ces peintres ont connu la notoriété après leur mort, remarqua Shiryu.

- Dans le cas de Shion le succès à été immédiat. Son manager lui demandait sans cesse de peindre et de plus en plus. Ses œuvres partent comme des petits pains. Les gens le reconnaissent dans la rue et lui demandent des autographes ou carrément une peinture, expliqua Dohko.

- Il est même devenu un expert dans la course à pieds pour fuir tout ça, ajouta Shiryu. Mu en à même fait les frais très récemment.

- Je te promets que si j'attrape celui qui lui a fait du mal je le...le… traine en justice ! fit Dohko en contenant sa rage. Enfin, après toute cette pression, Shion a perdu l'inspiration et l'envie de peindre. J'ai réussi à l'envoyer ici, merci Shun de nous avoir communiqué ce lieu, incognito.

- Je le trouve reposé en tout cas ! fit remarquer Shiryu en enlaçant Shun. Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Mais maintenant c'est toi que le manager embête, dit-il à l'intention de son aîné.

- Il peut toujours le faire, je m'en moque. Je ne lui dirai pas où se trouve Shion et s'il continue je lui envoie une plainte pour harcèlement ! fit son frère en soulevant les épaules pas plus tracassé que cela.

Shaka lui devint tout pâle, il ne savait pas du tout qui était Shion. Il l'avait pris pour un vacancier avec un certain talent pour la peinture.

- Ne t'en fait pas Shaka, le fait que quelqu'un le voit pour ce qu'il est et non pas pour la notoriété qu'il a doit lui faire vraiment plaisir... Et doit le reposer aussi ! lui confia Dohko.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda le jeune homme encore surpris par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Certain ! Allez au travail ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps Mu va pouvoir le retenir.

Ooo000ooO

**Au palais de Shaka**

Plus tard dans la soirée chacun vaquaient à ses occupations dans la maison sur le lac. Shun et Shiryu partaient à la découverte des nombreuses pièces. Shion et Dohko s'étaient lancés dans une partie de Go et Mu attrapa Shaka et l'entraina dans le jardin des agrumes.

- Que puis-je pour toi Mu ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Il parait que mon frère repeint. Un peu, selon lui. C'est vrai ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Viens, suis moi, fit simplement Shaka en rentrant dans la maison.

Le jeune homme le suivit jusqu'à une porte.

- C'est ma chambre annonça Shaka en l'ouvrant et en laissant passer Mu.

Le jeune homme vit un grand lit mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shaka l'avait emmené ici.

- Tourne-toi, lui intima alors Shaka. Il obéit et put découvrir la toile d'un Bouddha. Mu reconnut tout de suite le travail de son frère sans même regarder la signature. C'est lui qu'il me l'a offert... expliqua alors son jeune hôte. Je ne sais pas si Shun ou Shion t'y ont emmené, mais ça représente une statuette de Bouddha qu'il y a par ici. Et j'ai vu ton frère plusieurs fois avec son matériel, expliqua-t-il.

Mu s'avança comme un automate vers la toile, divinement belle, il devait en convenir. Les tons, la lumière s'en dégageant étaient tout simplement parfaits ! Ses larmes coulèrent sur son visage sans même qu'il en soit conscient. Shion avait déjà repeint… Il avait même entièrement fini une toile, il n'en revenait pas !

- Mu ? s'inquiéta Shaka.

- Ce n'est rien mon ami, c'est juste l'émotion de revoir une toile de mon frère… le rassura le jeune homme. Il n'en avait plus fini une toile depuis presque deux ans… et encore quand il arrivait à en commencer une. Je suis si content ! Merci Shaka ! Merci de ce que tu as fait !

- Mais…

- Mais rien, je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi qu'il arrive à repeindre, à ce lieu magique, à sa rencontre avec toi. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

Mu le serra avec force dans ses bras, laissant toute sa joie s'exprimer, ne se lassant pas de contempler la dernière œuvre de son frère.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
__UA – Yaoi  
__Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !__  
_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Palais de Shaka**

Dans une autre pièce, Shion joua et regarda son ami le plus cher réfléchir à son coup suivant tout en repensant à la surprise qu'il avait eu en rentrant tout à l'heure et en découvrant l'atelier dégagé. La lumière qui s'y engouffrait maintenant était tout simplement parfaite, comme il l'avait pressentie la première fois qu'il avait vu cette pièce. Il serait bien ici pour peindre, il le savait mais avait-il vraiment retrouvé son talent ? Avec les fournitures pour repeindre et tapisser les murs, les meubles qu'ils avaient commandés avec Mu à aller chercher dans une semaine, il allait bientôt pouvoir s'installer dans la maison :

- Merci pour l'atelier Dohko, c'était ton idée je me trompe ? C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Mu de m'éloigner non ?

- Et alors ? répondit son ami. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Rien, mais merci tout de même… Tu sais, ajouta Shion, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir retrouvé tout ce que j'ai perdu.

- Fadaises ! dit Dohko en jouant. Tu es un artiste, un vrai Shion ! Et le talent, tu le possèdes en toi ! Je le sais depuis bien longtemps ! A toi de jouer !

Shion sourit sans répondre et se concentra un instant sur le jeu, sachant d'avance que Dohko allait gagner, il ne l'avait jamais battu à ce jeu qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux. Question stratégie, Dohko était inégalable, pour preuve était la façon dont il avait repris les rênes de l'affaire familiale après le décès brutal de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait même pas fini ses études. Shion admirait cette qualité chez son ami, il s'était alors battu pour converser la garde de Shiryu que la majorité de sa famille voulait le placer sous sa tutelle à cause de sa jeunesse(*) et de l'enjeu que représentait la société familiale. Il avait gagné, dirigeait l'entreprise d'une main de maître et Shiryu avait pu s'épanouir en paix à ses côtés :

- J'ai un peu peur quand même tu sais… à toi, je peux bien le dire, je ne suis pas encore bien sûr de moi. Mais merci de croire encore en moi Dohko.

Ooo000ooO

Shun et Shiryu avaient fini par rejoindre le jardin aux fontaines, comme le nommait Shaka. Ils affectionnaient particulièrement cet endroit tous les deux :

- Tu vas repartir quand ? questionna soudain Shun, alors qu'ils s'étaient allongés sur une des chaises longues se trouvant là. Je suis content que tu sois là, bien sûr. Qu'enfin on soit ensemble tous les deux… Mais il va bien falloir que tu repartes à un moment et moi… moi, je suis bloqué ici pendant encore au moins deux ans !

Shiryu aurait voulu que cette question n'arrive jamais, pourtant il devait admettre que son amour avait raison.

- Je ne sais pas encore quand je rentre, avoua-t-il. Là, pour le moment, je profite de chaque seconde passée avec toi. J'enrage de devoir te laisser, mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, dit-il en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Mais j'ai déjà pensé à quelque chose, je viendrai te rejoindre ou tu viendras pendant tes vacances scolaires. Nous avons le téléphone, l'internet, du papier des enveloppes et des timbres. Et j'ai aussi deux petits cadeaux pour toi. Mais il nous faut retourner dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Shun curieux.

- Viens.

Shiryu l'entraina dans le couloir et l'embrassa.

- Mais il faut que tu m'attrapes !

Le jeune homme s'envola dans le couloir en courant, Shun le suivit riant. Le rire des deux jeunes résonnait dans tous le palais faisant sourire les quatre plus vieux, c'était communicatif. Shun finit par attraper Shiryu et ils se laissèrent tomber sur leur lit essoufflés mais tout sourire.

Shiryu bascula et prit quelque chose dans la table de nuit et lui tendit deux paquets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shun en ouvrant un paquet. C'est quoi ? répéta le jeune homme ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Un Pocket PC, répondit Shiryu. Un tout petit mini PC que tu peux toujours avoir sur toi.

- Mais Shiryu, c'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne...

- Si mon ange, tu peux car comme ça je pourrais te voir tout le temps quand tu te connectes, le coupa Shiryu. Il y a une petite webcam...

- Y a internet ?

- Oui !

- Mais... euh... Merci ! Et l'autre c'est quoi ? Oh mon dieu, ça je ne peux vraiment pas, c'est…

- Ce n'est qu'un petit abonnement d'avion, le coupa de nouveau son ami. Je voudrais que tu l'acceptes aussi, comme ça dès que tu auras des congés et que je ne peux pas quitter le travail, tu pourras venir me voir… et je pourrais te faire de nombreux câlins !

Shun regardait ébahi, ses deux cadeaux. Ils valaient à eux seuls bien plus qu'il ne gagnait dans ses petits jobs d'appoints pour financer ses loisirs. Ses études étaient heureusement prises totalement en charge par sa bourse. Bon, il y avait toujours quelques dépenses complémentaires mais il arrivait à s'en sortir. Il venait d'un milieu relativement modeste, par rapport à Shiryu. Cela l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, mais là, il se sentait un peu dépassé. Bien sûr, il était heureux et même très heureux que Shiryu prenne autant soin de lui, mais n'aurait-il jamais les moyens de lui faire pareils cadeaux ! Au moins pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années… et encore…

- Tu es sûr Shiryu ? demanda-t-il. C'est horriblement cher tout ça… Ça me fait très plaisir, bien entendu, pouvoir te parler pendant une pause à la fac serait géniale, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas les moyens de payer tout ça. J'ai un PC portable assez ancien, mais il fera bien l'affaire non ? dit-il en rougissant, sachant très bien ce qu'il aurait du mal à avoir gain de cause. Ecoutes, on peut au moins y réfléchir non ? Même ici, il y a des cybercafés…

Shiryu l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier cette idée.

- Tu as raison, il y a des cybercafés partout dans le monde. Mais dis-moi tu trouves que c'est intime ?

- Tu marques un point, accorda Shun.

Aucun des deux ne voulait que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent leur conversation. Et ils n'avaient pas non plus envie que des yeux trop curieux voient quelle beauté était leur petit ami.

- Et pour le billet d'avion, je veux que tu l'utilises pour venir me voir... A chaque fois que tu le souhaites. Je peux t'attendre éternellement s'il le faut, mais si tu as la moindre petite occasion pour que nous soyons ensemble, mon ange, j'aimerais que tu la saisisses, continua Shiryu toujours déposant des baisers sur son visage. Je suis égoïste, je sais... Mais maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde !

- Viens, dit Shun en se levant. On en reparlera plus tard, c'est à notre tour de préparer le repas ce soir.

Shiryu lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la cuisine.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient établi une sorte de planning pour les corvées, ne voulant pas que Shaka s'épuise à tout leur préparer et à la remise en état de la maison, une fois leur journée de labeur achevée. Dohko avait également prévu des commandes régulières des produits courants en ville, pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler leur emplacement actuel. Ils achetaient simplement les produits frais au village, ce qui suffisait à contenter les habitants, heureux d'avoir des personnes assez riches pour améliorer leur quotidien et prêts à tout pour les garder le plus longtemps possible, même à garder le secret de leur présence ici.

D'ailleurs les offrandes à Shaka avaient également bénéficié de cette attitude et s'étaient faites bien plus garnies. Comme si les habitants voulaient être certains de conserver ses bonnes grâces. Ils avaient largement de quoi faire chaque jour, en plus des travaux de la maison, le palais ne possédant ni lave-linge, ni lave vaisselle. Vivant seul, Shaka n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

- On prépare quoi ? demanda Shiryu en ouvrant le frigo.

- Un Shiryu en sauce... murmura Shun à son oreille tout en examinant les réserves qu'il leur restait. Comme ça je pourrais passer toute la nuit à me régaler de toi…

Shiryu sursauta mais déjà Shun sortait de quoi préparer une salade de fruits frais, des poissons qu'il comptait couper en morceaux et faire revenir avec des légumes ainsi que des tomates pour l'entrée.

- Prépare la salade de fruit, je m'occupe du plat principal ! dit-il tout haut en rougissant sous le regard de son compagnon et lui tournant vivement le dos.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le salon, Dohko attrapa Mu alors que ce dernier passait prés de lui et l'assit sur ses genoux.

- Alors mon cœur, tu fais encore des découvertes dans le palais ? Pourquoi as-tu pleurer ? demanda l'homme à son compagnon.

- Je vous laisse en tête à tête les tourtereaux ! s'écria Shion en se levant. Mu, tu sais où est Shaka ?

- Il a dit qu'il allait un peut lire dans la bibliothèque.

- Merci ! répondit en quittant la pièce, laissant les deux amoureux.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a mon amour ? interrogea doucement Dohko dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné.

- Je… J'ai vu le dernier tableau de Shion...

- C'est vrai ? Il est comment ?

- Il est splendide ! C'est du top niveau ! Je n'ai jamais vu une de ses œuvres aussi sublimes !

- Oh mon agneau, et ça qui t'a retourné autant que ça ?

- Oui… C'est tellement beau…

Dohko serra Mu contre lui. Il était quand même curieux de voir ce tableau mais il ne demanda pas où il se trouvait sachant qu'il le verrait bien un jour.

- Il l'a offert à Shaka apparemment, expliqua Mu, un peu remis de son émotion. Ce dernier l'a mis dans sa chambre. Il m'a aussi dit que Shion avait plusieurs fois sorti son matériel. Tu te rends compte mon amour ? S'il avait vraiment repris la peinture… ce serait merveilleux non ?

- Il faut garder espoir, fit Dohko en l'embrassant. Ton frère avait juste besoin de se retrouver… et je crois qu'ici, il va pouvoir poser ses valises, comme on dit.

- Alors à nous de tout faire pour que personne n'apprenne jamais où il se trouve. Tu m'y aideras n'est-ce pas ? implora-t-il fébrilement tant il s'inquiétait.

- Calme-toi mon cœur, Shion est en bonne voie, le rassura son compagnon en le berçant contre lui. Ne le bousculons pas, Bien sûr que je vais tout faire pour que cette maison reste secrète, n'oublions pas que nous avons un petit aussi à protéger.

- Oui, c'est vrai... répondit Mu tout en pensant à Shaka qui risquerait d'en pâtir si quelqu'un venait à savoir que son aîné s'était réfugié ici.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vous protégerai ! promit Dohko en le serrant contre lui.

Il s'en faisait le serment, personne ne ferait du mal aux siens.

- Et si nous allions visiter ce fameux jardin aux fontaines que mon petit frère affectionne, proposa l'homme d'affaire souhaitant changer les idées de son aimé. Tu l'as vu, toi ?

Dohko prit Mu telle une jeune mariée et s'avança dans la maison, à la recherche du fameux jardin. Le jeune homme dans ses bras tentait vainement de se faire reposer à terre. Peine perdue. Il se laissa donc porter jusqu'au jardin aux fontaines, guidant son compagnon en laissant s'échapper un petit rire cristallin d'y être ainsi emmener. Il cala sa tête contre le torse puissant et profita de l'échancrure de la chemise, pour y déposer un baiser timide :

- Dis-moi amour, toi qui le connais bien mon grand frère, demanda-t-il, il ne serait pas un peu attiré par notre Shaka ? J'ai l'impression étrange qu'il le regarde différemment.

- Intuitif mon joyau, dis donc !

- C'est ça ! Moque-toi de moi ! rougit Mu.

Dohko s'arrêta sur le seuil du jardin où ils venaient d'arriver :

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mu en regagnant la terre ferme. Viens, allons nous installer là... Il indiquait une chaise longue devant une petite cascade. Ce sont Shiryu et Shun qui préparent le repas non ?

- Oui, confirma Dohko en s'installant avant de prendre Mu dans ses bras. Et Shion et Shaka sont de corvée de vaisselle.

- Il faudrait qu'on achète un lave-vaisselle à Shaka, songea Mu à voix haute, et aussi un lave- linge...

Ooo000ooO

Shaka avait bien été dans sa bibliothèque et avait cherché dans les rayons des livres de peintre...

- Mais je n'ai rien sur Shion, s'était-il vite rendu compte un peu déçu. Les livres ici étaient tous un peu ancien et à part ceux qu'il trouvait parfois au pied de la statuette, il n'en avait encore jamais acheté par lui-même.

Il avait alors prit son "Da Vinci Code" et s'était installé dans un fauteuil pour l'ouvrir où il en était resté. Mais ses paupières s'étaient faites lourdes et il était tombé dans une légère somnolence. Quand il reprit conscience il croisa les yeux du peintre qui avait tout autour de lui de nombreuses feuilles remplies d'esquisses et un regard rose intense posé sur lui. Shaka s'étira.

- J'ai dormis longtemps ? demanda-t-il la voix encore endormie.

Shion sembla presque surpris par la question de Shaka :

- Je ne sais pas en fait… répondit-il. En arrivant, quand je t'ai vu dormir, j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie de graver cette image avant de la perdre. Tu étais si magnifique, on aurait dit un ange !

Shaka rougit sous le compliment, mais le peintre était juste en train d'énoncer un fait qui lui paraissait naturel, d'ailleurs il continuait :

- Je savais que tu m'inspirais, mais je pense que c'est bien plus que cela Shaka, je crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire renaître cette passion qui m'avait peu à peu quittée. Une vie entière ne suffirait pas à essayer de te rendre justice sur un quelconque tableau… Non, personne n'en serait capable, même pas moi.

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau. Il se redressa pour reprendre une position assise et se mit en position du lotus, ce qui était machinal chez lui.

- Ne me donne pas plus d'importance que j'en ai Shion, dit-il alors. Je suis sûr que là d'où tu viens il y a de nombreuses personnes beaucoup plus jolies que moi. Mais je te remercie pour le compliment... enfin, c'en est bien un ?

Shion sourit devant tant de maladresse mais confirma :

- C'en était un !

- Je... je peux voir ? demanda le jeune homme en ancrant son regard à celui du peintre.

Shion lui montra ses esquisses, lui expliquant les détails qu'il n'arrivait à pas à bien mettre en valeur d'après lui. Il y avait une dizaine de croquis, montrant tous un détail du jeune homme : sur l'un sa chevelure, sur l'autre son visage et les ombres s'y trouvant, et tout ce que le peintre avait voulu noter chacune de ses images avant de les perdre :

- Tu comprends, dit-il. Contrairement à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, il y a chez toi une beauté intérieure qui se reflète dans tout ton être... Je connais plein de gens beaux, c'est vrai Shaka, mais aucun ne possède cette pureté qui te caractérise, sauf peut-être Mu... Je l'ai souvent pris pour modèle quand je débutais. Il avait horreur de ça je crois mais me laissait faire pour me faire plaisir, se rappela-t-il en souriant, repensant à ces instants où il n'était pas encore connu et qu'il pouvait se promener n'importe où pour immortaliser tel ou tel endroit. Avec toi, je retrouve cette fraicheur et cette spontanéité que les gens de mon entourage ne possèdent pas. Ils sont artificiels pour la plupart... toi tu es...

Il s'approcha et laissa son doigt courir sur sa joue en redessinant le contour doucement, s'approchant lentement de lui :

- Tu es unique Shaka. J'aimerais tant capturer ces expressions et si possible, capturer ton cœur...

Avec une douceur infinie, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant une nouvelle fois la saveur fruité qui ne cessait de le hanter :

Shaka avait retenu son souffle, il avait tellement attendu ce moment tout autant qu'il l'avait craint. Pourtant doucement il accompagna Shion dans le baiser. Mais la voix de Shiryu les arrêta et la magie de l'instant se brisa. Shaka était alors cramponné à la chemise du peintre.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie que ça s'arrête, pourtant ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était tellement merveilleux mais également terriblement angoissant à la fois. Shaka caressa la joue de Shion et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tira.

- Viens allons manger avant que les autres ne dévorent tout ! dit-il en l'entraînant.

Ooo000ooO

- A table ! criait encore la voix de Shiryu depuis la cuisine alors qu'ils y arrivaient ainsi que Mu et Dohko.

Le diner se passa dans un joyeux raffut. Shaka commença à débarrasser la table alors que Shion les avait déjà quittés, tout comme Shun et Shiryu.

- Ce soir c'est nous qui le faisons ! fit Dohko en lui prenant les assiettes des mains.

- Mais c'est mon tour ce soir ! répliqua le jeune homme.

- Ouste, dehors ! On s'en occupe ! insista Mu en le poussant hors de la pièce.

- Mais… mais… Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, la porte close. Il se promena dans son palais pendant un bon moment un peu perdu sur le comportement de ses amis quand il se retrouva devant la porte de Shion. Celle-ci était entrouverte, un faisceau lumineux en sortait. Le jeune homme frappa doucement à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, comme pour l'inviter à entrer.

- Shion ? fit le jeune homme.

Il vit le peintre assis sur un tabouret derrière un chevalet en plein travail. Il s'approcha doucement et se positionna juste à côté de la toile.

Shion mordit encore une fois son pinceau en regardant son tableau, pas satisfait de la couleur qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour reproduire celle de l'aura qui entourait Shaka quand il méditait.

Seuls des contours grossiers de l'image qu'il voulait rendre étaient sur la toile, trop imprécis à déceler pour tout autre que le peintre, qui lui, visualisait déjà l'ensemble de l'image qu'il voulait immortaliser. Et avec les croquis qu'il avait réussi à faire pendant que le jeune homme dormait plus tôt, il avait maintenant tous les ingrédients pour donner vie à son tableau. Restait les couleurs, toujours difficiles à reproduire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu peins ? questionna doucement Shaka debout derrière lui.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu frapper et encore moins se glisser silencieusement jusqu'à lui, aussi quand il l'interrogea sur ce qu'il faisait, il répondit, tout à sa concentration :

- Shaka…

Ce dernier leva un sourcil étonné et Shion se leva d'un seul coup, prenant soudain conscience de qui lui avait posé cette question.

- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en souriant. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était toi… Ça t'intéresse ?

- Oui, beaucoup !

Shion fit le tour de la chambre des yeux et alla chercher un petit fauteuil pour faire asseoir le jeune homme à ses côtés :

- J'essaie de reproduire ton image quand tu médites, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver les bonnes couleurs. Soit c'est trop jaune ou trop pâle…

Disant cela, il reprit sa palette et commença un nouveau mélange de couleurs sous les yeux de la réincarnation :

- C'est une des choses les plus difficiles dans un tableau, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux, se collant au passage un coup de pinceau sur la joue ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Il essaya plusieurs fois, de petits traits qui prenaient place sur la toile, faisant naître sous les yeux de Shaka, un ensemble qu'il reconnut bientôt comme être sa salle de méditation. Les contours du jeune homme en son centre étaient eux tout juste tracés. Shion parlait de temps à autres, expliquant telle ou telle chose qu'il faisait. Le palais se fit silencieux autour d'eux sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Shion répondant aux questions de Shaka quand il en posait.

Ooo000ooO

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils regagnaient leur chambre, Dohko et Mu vinrent silencieusement contempler l'image du peintre à l'œuvre, mais se contentèrent de rester un moment à la porte, ne dérangeant pas la concentration visible de Shion. Ce dernier ne les vit ou ne les entendit même pas. La seule présence dont il semblait conscient en dehors de ce qu'il faisait était celle du jeune homme à ses côtés, qu'il regardait souvent avec un sourire tendre.

Son cadet avait bien du mal à cacher son émotion en regagnant leur chambre avec son compagnon :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, disait-il. Jamais il n'a accepté que quiconque le regarde travailler…

- C'est simplement qu'il ne considère pas Shaka comme tout le monde, sourit Dohko. Allez viens mon joyau, couchons-nous pour être en forme demain. J'en connais deux qui vont avoir du mal à se lever demain matin.

Mu se glissa dans les bras de son compagnon et se blottit contre lui :

- Crois-tu qu'il va s'installer définitivement ici ? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je dois le suivre aussi, s'il aura encore besoin de moi…

- Pour l'instant, laissons les choses évoluer mon amour, chaque chose en son temps. Ton frère est en convalescence actuellement et oui, pour l'instant, il a encore besoin de son petit frère.

- Dohko, murmura Mu en s'endormant. Parfois je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours savoir me rassurer. Ne me quitte plus jamais mon amour, j'en mourrais je crois… Je t'aime tant que ça me submerge.

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ooo000ooO

Shun de son côté, observait à la lueur de la lune le visage de Shiryu endormi contre lui, ayant encore bien du mal à croire à son bonheur. Silencieusement, il se leva et chercha dans son sac un petit paquet qu'il n'avait pas encore osé sortir. Il l'ouvrit et contempla comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, le petit médaillon en forme de dragon qu'il avait, il y a bien longtemps acheté dans le but de l'offrir à Shiryu pour sa remise de diplôme. Ce qui lui avait alors coûté toute ses économies. Mais rien n'était trop beau pour l'homme qu'on aime et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'époque, n'imaginant pas alors qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui offrir. En effet, il portait une toute petite inscription qu'il y avait fait graver et qui avait rendu à l'époque la chose impossible, _« avec tout mon amour, pour toujours »._

Il n'avait pas réalisé en le faisant qu'elle révélait alors la nature profonde de ses sentiments et du coup, n'avait jamais osé lui offrir. A la place, il avait acheté en catastrophe un simple cadre où il avait mis une photo de leurs amis les plus proches. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il posa doucement la petite boite sur la table de nuit de son compagnon et revint se blottir dans ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

Shion réalisa d'un seul coup que ses yeux le piquaient fortement. Il regarda à ses côtés, Shaka s'était endormi. Il se leva, posa ses pinceaux et souleva doucement le jeune homme pour le porter dans son lit où il l'allongea délicatement :

- Dors, mon ange… dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je te rejoins vite.

Il prit le temps de nettoyer et ranger son matériel le plus silencieusement possible, regardant aussi d'un œil critique les défauts qu'il décelait sur sa toile. Il verrait cela demain… il avait aussi grand besoin de dormir, mais d'abord une bonne douche pour ôter toutes traces de peinture.

Shaka avait bougé quand il revint et s'était blotti contre son oreiller. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et prit doucement contre lui, s'endormant très vite en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin**

Shiryu se réveilla et fut surpris de voir qu'ils avaient un peu bougé pendant la nuit. Il était allongé sur le dos avec Shun dans ses bras. Il ne put que sourire devant ce spectacle, il ne croyait pas encore tout à fait à sa chance. Mais il avait toute la vie devant lui pour le réaliser. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement lui interdisant tout mouvements ou presque. Le jeune homme se mit alors à caresser ses longs cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

- Shun mon amour... appela-t-il doucement. Il est temps de se réveiller...

- Encore deux minutes... murmura celui-ci en bougeant à peine.

Shiryu pouffa de rire et serra le jeune homme contre lui. Ensuite il tourna la tête et vit un petit paquet posé sur sa table de nuit, emballé dans du papier cadeau turquoise avec un ruban qui faisait de jolies bouclettes bleu foncé. Il tendit le bras et l'attrapa et vit une petite carte dessus. Il l'ouvrit et reconnut immédiatement la belle écriture de son amour.

_« Félicitation pout ton diplôme ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Shun »,_ lut-il.

Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il arrivait avec un petit peu de retard ce cadeau, mais peu lui importait, ça venait de Shun et c'était parfait ainsi. Il déballa le paquet avec le plus grand soin tout en essayant de ne pas déchirer le papier. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il ouvrit enfin l'écrin.

- Oh mon dieu Shun ! s'écria-t-il surpris, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. C'est de la folie ! C'est magnifique ! continua-t-il en serrant fort le jeune homme encore installé sur son torse. Merci mon amour ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! Merci ! souffla-t-il.

- Ça te plait vraiment ? demanda Shun incrédule. Je l'avais acheté à l'époque mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à te l'offrir…

- Il a dû te coûter une fortune ! s'écria Shiryu en caressant du doigt le bijou. Il est si fin et si beau.

Il le sortit de la petite boîte et vit à ce moment l'inscription :

- C'est à cause de ça que je ne pouvais pas te l'offrir, murmura Shun en rougissant. Enfin à l'époque… tu comprends…

Shiryu l'embrassa passionnément pour le remercier. Shun ne put retenir un gémissement et son corps réagit en se couvrant de doux frissons. Il s'extirpa vivement des bras de Shiryu avant de succomber :

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, dit-il en se levant et en rougissant de plus belle. On va être en retard…

Ooo000ooO

- C'était pourtant pas notre tour de faire le p'tit dej, remarqua Dohko en voyant que personne n'était encore levé à part eux. Tu sais mon joyau, tu devrais peut-être apprendre à faire la grasse matinée toi aussi !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises tu veux ? Mon frère a dû se coucher super tard et les jeunes tourtereaux ont tellement travaillé hier qu'ils doivent encore dormir... répliqua Mu.

Dohko s'était frayé un passage jusqu'à lui, le retourna le prit par la taille et l'assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Puis il se plaça entre les jambes du jeune homme et l'embrassa passionnément pendant de longue minute, plaquant Mu contre lui.

- Désolé mon amour, mais tu es tellement désirable quand tu es dans ma chemise que je n'ai pas pu résister, avoua-t-il tout en continuant de déposer des baiser sur les lèvres de Mu.

Ce dernier sourit, attendri, lui offrant volontiers ces quelques minutes de bonheur.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka lui émergea peu à peu mais se sentit tout de suite déboussolé. Hier soir il avait passé pas mal de temps avec Shion, ils avaient parlé techniques de peintures, couleurs. Mais pas moyens de faire comprendre à l'artiste, qu'il n'avait pas de aura lumineuse autour de lui...

- Tu ne t'es jamais vu méditer Shaka ! avait répliqué le peintre. Je t'assure qu'il y a une aura dorée autour de toi.

Bon ce dernier marquait tout de même un point, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais vu méditer.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée. Ensuite que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta alors de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

Ils avaient discuté de mélanges de couleurs. Mais aucune des idées de Shaka n'avait abouti. Après il s'était amusé à en tester lui-même quelques-uns et Shion lui avait même donné une toile vierge et prêté des pinceaux. Shaka avait rempli la toile des cercles avec les couleurs qu'il avait obtenus et avait ensuite peint juste le regard du peintre. Shaka avait réussi, avec la chance du débutant, à avoir la couleur exacte de ses yeux.

Ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de regarder, trop occupé avec sa propre œuvre, mais la réincarnation lui en était reconnaissante, bien qu'il soit tout de même content de son travail et que, selon lui, ce n'était pas trop mal réussi. Après il l'avait mise dans un coin pour qu'elle sèche à l'abri du regard de Shion et était parti nettoyer les pinceaux, les avait remis en place et il était revenu près de lui. Puis, c'était le trou noir... Il avait dû s'endormir sur le fauteuil. Mais le fauteuil, ça ne dégageait pas de la chaleur. Le fauteuil ça n'avait pas une odeur de musc. Le fauteuil, ça ne respirait pas... et ça ne caressait pas les cheveux non plus. Lentement Shaka ouvrit les paupières et leva un peu la tête pour voir le doux visage de Shion lui souriant.

- B... bonjour... fut la seule chose qu'il put prononcer.

- Bonjour mon ange, répondit le peintre en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. As-tu bien dormis ?

Shaka savoura les lèvres douces et comprit qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Shion.

- Oui… murmura-t-il troublé autant par sa position que par sa nuit passée ici.

- On se lève alors ? J'entends déjà des bruits dans la cuisine et on a déjà zappé notre tour de vaisselle hier soir…

Shion se leva donc et lui donna la main pour l'aider à s'extraire du lit. Une fois debout tous les deux, Shion le prit un instant dans ses bras :

- Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux ma beauté, je suis sûr que notre rencontre est un don du ciel, et crois-moi j'ai bien l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie à te le prouver.

Puis, il l'entraîna vers la cuisine où Mu et Dohko s'activaient déjà effectivement :

- Bonjour et désolé pour le retard les amoureux, dit Shion en embrassant les deux hommes sur le front. Et merci….

- Va pas falloir que ça devienne une habitude, grommela Dohko pour la forme trop heureux de voir le sourire éblouissant de son ami

- Comment ça va Shaka, demanda Mu en lui tendant les bols. Shion ne t'as pas trop assommé avec sa peinture ? Je le connais, il perd totalement la notion du temps parfois.

- Oh Mu, tu exagères, protesta le peintre. Je ne suis pas comme ça, ou alors juste un tout petit peu… et les jeunes, ils font la grasse matinée ?

- On pourrait peut-être s'accorder une journée de repos, suggéra Mu. Ça va faire huit jours qu'on travaille comme des dingues.

- Fatigué mon joyau ? demanda Dohko en posant la cafetière et la théière sur la table de la terrasse où ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre le petit déjeuner et le dîner.

- Non, mais ça ferait du bien à tout le monde de penser un peu à autre chose, non ?

- C'est une bonne idée, déclara Shion. Tu en penses quoi Shaka ?

- Moi je vote pour ! dit Shiryu en arrivant.

- Bonjour à tous, fit Shun qui le suivait.

- Je pense qu'une journée loin de la poussière, des balais, des raclettes, du papier-peint défraichi fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde ! déclara la réincarnation.

- Adjugé ! conclut Dohko avant que quelqu'un n'y trouve à redire. Journée de repos pour tout le monde !

A suivre…

(*) La majorité au Japon est fixée à 20 ans contrairement à la France où elle est à 18. J'ai lu plusieurs articles comme quoi le gouvernement envisageait de la ramener à 18 également, mais à ma connaissance, ce n'est pas encore fait. Dohko à la mort de ses parents n'étaient donc pas majeur et sans l'appui de quelques membres de sa famille n'aurait pas dû pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise familiale et avoir la garde de son cadet.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
__UA – Yaoi  
__Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Un grand merci à elle !__  
_

_Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Quand tout le monde partit se préparer, Shaka confectionna trois paniers pique-nique, bien garnis.

- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Shiryu qui venait de revenir.

- Je prépare un pique-nique, répondit-il. Avec le temps qu'il fait, je ne pense pas qu'on va revenir ici pour se restaurer... Shiryu, tu connais la petite statuette des offrandes ? demanda Shaka.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu te mets dos à elle tu verras qu'il y a un arbre avec un tronc tordu. Contourne-le et avance tout droit jusqu'a ce que tu vois un gros rocher… le jeune homme continua son explication d'un chemin assez facile que Shiryu mémorisa rapidement.

- Qui y-a-t-il là- bas ? demanda-t-il curieux et intrigué.

- A part de la tranquillité dont deux jeunes amoureux peuvent pleinement profiter ? Une cascade avec un lac, décrivit Shaka. Vous pourrez même vous y baigner !

- Je vais prendre des serviettes de bain ! Merci Shaka ! fit le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce bousculant son aîné au passage.

- Il lui prend quoi ? questionna ce dernier surpris en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Il est prit du syndrome de l'impatience ! répondit mystérieusement la réincarnation. Tiens, c'est pour toi et Mu ! dit-il ensuite en lui donnant le deuxième panier de pique-nique et un papier soigneusement plié.

Dohko l'ouvrit et y vit un plan. Il regarda Shaka sans comprendre.

- Un petit lieu tout à fait romantique ! dit simplement ce dernier avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dohko lui, eut un franc sourire. Cette journée débutait vraiment bien.

Ooo000ooO

- Alors ! Vous êtes prêts ? s'impatienta Shiryu un peu plus tard en voyant enfin arriver Dohko et Mu. Et où sont Shion et Shaka ?

- Je vais voir, dit Shun. Emmène déjà ton frère et Mu, et reviens me chercher ensuite !

- Mais…

- Allez, le coupa son compagnon en le poussant vers la barque. On a toute notre journée mon amour, sois un peu patient.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et rentra dans le palais sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit et se mit à la recherche de Shion et Shaka.

Mu éclata de rire devant la mime déconfite de Shiryu :

- Allons Shiryu, lui dit-il. Conduit-nous sur la berge en attendant, ça calmera ton impatience.

- C'n'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi, grommela Shiryu en embarquant.

- Il se moque pas petit frère, intervint Dohko en prenant les rames. Mais franchement, depuis quand es-tu aussi impatient ?

- Depuis qu'il répond enfin à mes sentiments, sourit Shiryu rêveur. J'ai envie de passer chaque seconde avec lui, de ne jamais le quitter… J'ai bien trop peur qu'il en profite pour fuir à nouveau.

- Rassure-toi, dit Mu, je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ses intentions, il est bien trop heureux lui aussi.

Shaka, après s'être lavé et changé, était parti rejoindre Shion qui était en pleine contemplation de son matériel.

- J'ai un dilemme, je ne sais pas quoi prendre... lui dit le peintre.

- Eh bien... Tout dépend d'où tu veux aller non ?

- C'est bien ça le souci ! Tu m'as tellement montré d'endroits ! J'ai envie de les revoir tous !

- Si... Si tu veux on peut rester ici aussi, proposa alors Shaka en rougissant. Les autres vont quitter le palais pour la journée. On sera seul ici... et il y a plein de pièces que tu n'as pas encore vu... Et si tu veux on pourra même se baigner dans le jardin tropical, finit le jeune homme qui aimait de plus en plus l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Shion.

Shun arriva, les interrompant :

- Ah ! Vous êtes là, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Shion. Je vous cherchais… Shiryu s'impatiente !

- Oui mais… commença Shion en regardant Shaka, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Finalement on va rester ici et profiter de cette journée de repos dans le palais !

- Oh ! Comme vous voulez, après tout, il y a de quoi faire ici aussi, approuva Shun. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse ! Passez une bonne journée et à ce soir !

- Oui, amusez-vous bien, répondit Shion. Et profitez-en pour vous reposer !

- N'oubliez pas le panier de pique-nique, ajouta la réincarnation.

- Il est déjà dans la barque ! Merci à toi Shaka !

Shiryu revenait juste de la rive où il avait déposé son aîné et Mu quand Shun le rejoint :

- On peut y aller mon amour, Shion et Shaka ont décidé de passer la journée ici !

- Très intéressant ! répondit Shiryu en tendant la main à Shun pour l'aider à monter dans la barque.

Dans sa chambre, le peintre attendit que Shun se soit éloigné pour demander en souriant :

- Je suis partant pour le jardin tropical Shaka et je vais juste prendre un carnet de croquis, qu'on puisse nous aussi profiter de cette journée… Tu me guides ?

Il farfouilla dans ses affaires et en extirpa un carnet de dessins et des crayons. Puis il suivit Shaka d'abord dans la cuisine et à travers le palais vers une partie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, s'arrêtant ça et là pour admirer les pièces traversées :

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment on peut faire construire un si beau palais et l'isoler de tout, remarqua Shion. Mais je suis bien heureux de pouvoir le découvrir… et surtout avec toi comme guide.

Shaka sourit et lui expliqua :

- C'était pour la tranquillité à base, avoua-t-il. Mon grand-père et mon père avaient une affaire florissante et les demandes venaient de toutes parts. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas dans la rue sans être arrêtés... Alors ils ont construit cette maison ici pour avoir un peu la paix. Et en prévoyant que la famille s'agrandisse... Mais ça ne fut pas le cas.

Shaka poussa une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin remplis d'orchidées et de palmiers, de l'herbe grasse recouvrait le parterre et une jolie piscine trônait au milieu. Il déposa le panier et les serviettes de bains sur des chaises longues en bambou, se débarrassa de son sari, ne gardant que son boxer et son bracelet calé sur son biceps. Puis il plongea dans l'eau limpide. Il ressortit de l'eau au bout d'un moment et fit du surplace.

- Tu viens ? L'eau est bonne ! invita-t-il alors le peintre.

Shion regardait encore tout autour de lui, découvrant cette nouvelle merveille cachée du palais. Il tourna la tête vers lui quand ce dernier l'invita à le rejoindre et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il ôta rapidement sa chemise et son jean et, tout comme la réincarnation plongea en boxer dans l'eau tentante. Il refit surface juste derrière Shaka et l'entoura de ses bras en disant :

- J'aime vraiment de plus en plus ton idée ma beauté, tu n'arrêtes plus de me séduire...

Il lui parsema son cou de baisers, dégageant doucement la longue chevelure blonde, avant descendre doucement le long de ses omoplates, jusqu'au milieu du dos. Puis il le lâcha et s'élança dans la piscine :

- On nage un peu ? lui cria-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et les élans un peu trop vifs de son corps. Sentir le jeune homme frémir sous ses baisers avait enflammé tous ses sens...

Mais Shaka était pétrifié. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Quand le peintre le lâcha, il fut incapable de s'élancer à sa poursuite et même de se maintenir à flot.

Le peintre n'entendant pas de réponse à sa question, se retourna pour le voir se débattre, pris de panique. Il se précipita, l'attrapa rapidement et le conduisit vers le bord.

- Merci... toussota le jeune homme crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

- Shaka ! Tout va bien ? s'affolait Shion en le regardant sous tous les angles pour s'en assurer. Mais par tous les dieux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Désolé... Désolé... murmura Shaka tout en grelottant.

- Tu m'as fais une des ces peurs ! Regarde mon cœur ! Il va exploser !

Disant ces mots, il posa la main de la réincarnation sur sa poitrine où effectivement, son organe vital battait des records de vitesse.

Il se hissa à ses côtés, attrapa une serviette dont il l'entoure et le prit dans ses bras :

- Mais... c'est mon cœur qui va finir par exploser, je vais finir cardiaque ! avoua le jeune homme se blottissant contre le torse du peintre, se serrant contre lui.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre mon amour... Ne me fais plus jamais ça, je n'y survivrai pas...

Shion ne bougea plus, gardant le corps encore tremblant de Shaka contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux, réalisant que ce qu'il venait de dire était entièrement vrai. Il aimait passionnément le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Ne me dis pas de telles choses Shion, je risquerais de ne plus jamais te laisser partir...

- Alors garde-moi pour toujours auprès de toi Shaka, répondit le peintre en prenant son menton entre ses doigts et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je t'aime ma beauté, bien plus que ma vie... je m'en rends compte chaque jour un peu plus, et peu importe que j'offense Bouddha en te disant ces mots. Je ne peux plus et ne veux plus cacher ce que je ressens pour toi !

Puis il plongea sur les lèvres entrouvertes pour l'embrasser passionnément mais très tendrement, tentant de faire passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. Sa langue vint lentement chercher sa jumelle, l'invitant dans la plus belle des danses qui les réchauffa instantanément.

Quand essoufflé, Shion mit fin au baiser, Shaka, le visage rougi, se dissimula contre son torse, bien trop secoué pour pouvoir encore prononcé le moindre mot :

- Pardonne-moi mon amour... murmurait Shion. Je ne pouvais plus résister.

Shaka était tout chamboulé par ce baiser qui avait allumé un véritable brasier dans son corps et dans son cœur.

- Je... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux… Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, avoua le jeune homme en se collant encore plus à Shion. Pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre quand je te vois et je n'ai pas du tout envie de te voir t'éloigner. Je... j'aime quand tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes et j'aime être tout contre toi.

- Merci mon amour, dit Shion en le serrant fort contre lui. C'est la plus belle des choses que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite... et une très jolie déclaration d'amour aussi. Ce que tu ressens là Shaka, c'est de l'amour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras à reconnaître ces sentiments, un cœur qui bat la chamade, la solitude quand on se sépare de l'être aimé et la joie qui fait bondir ton cœur quand tu le retrouves. Toutes ces petites choses qui illuminent une vie.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, ne parlant plus, écoutant simplement les battements de cœur de l'autre bercer le leur. Shion savait qu'il lui faudrait être patient, et se montrer doux et attentif avec la réincarnation, mais cela ne l'effrayait en rien. Ils étaient bien là, tellement bien que le grognement intempestif de l'estomac de Shion les fit tout deux éclater de rire :

- Je croyais qu'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? se moqua gentiment Shaka.

- Ben visiblement, ce n'est pas l'avis de mon estomac... maugréa le peintre, que veux-tu pour lui aussi c'est nouveau ! Allez viens, dit-il en se levant, allons remplir cet incompris !

- Oui allons manger, j'avoue avoir un petit creux moi aussi, approuva Shaka en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux du peintre. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda le jeune homme en montrant leurs deux mains nouées.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Shion. Pourquoi cela me gênerait-il ? Tu as tout les droits... sauf celui de faire des câlins à un autre que moi, rajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. On s'installe là ? Il n'y a pas trop de soleil pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire des câlins à qui que se soit d'autre, avoua Shaka avant d'ajouter en rougissant. Mes lèvres t'appartiennent. Mais toi, non plus, tu n'en fais pas à un autre que moi.

La réincarnation chassa l'image de Shion embrassa une autre personne. Il en secoua même la tête, il ne voulait plus y penser.

- Ici c'est parfait ! dit-il en posant le panier. Je résiste bien au soleil, et toi ? Tu ne veux pas un peu plus d'ombre ? Je peux aller chercher un parasol si tu veux.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et entamèrent le repas.

- Dis-moi Shion, tu as déjà fais de la sculpture ? Qu'est ce qui t'as fait devenir peintre ?

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Shiryu et Shun avançaient doucement suivant les indications de Shaka :

- Regarde ! Ça doit être ça, dit soudain Shun en découvrant un lac où se déversait une jolie cascade.

- Rappelle-moi de remercier Shaka, répondit Shiryu émerveillé lui aussi en déposant leurs affaires sur la rive.

- On se baigne d'abord ? proposa Shun en commençant à se dévêtir.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, s'éclaboussant comme des enfants, se pourchassant à tour de rôle, le gagnant ayant droit à un baiser du perdant. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant que ce lieu enchanteur et la présence de l'autre.

- Ça fait du bien ! savoura Shiryu en s'allongeant sur sa serviette.

Il regarda Shun arriver entre ses cils, il lui tendit la main et le jeune homme la prit. Il le fit s'assoir à califourchon sur ses abdominaux.

- J'envie Shion en ce moment même, dit Shiryu.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Parce que je ne peux pas te peindre alors que tu es sublime... Mais je peux faire ceci ! dit-il en farfouillant dans le panier repas. Non mon ange ne bouge pas ! J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais.

Le jeune homme prit son appareil photo et mitrailla Shun, qui d'abord surpris se laissa ensuite faire en riant, prenant même des poses.

- Ça fait du bien de te prendre en photo sans avoir à me cacher, avoua soudain Shiryu.

Shun rougit en l'entendant prononcer ces mots :

- Alors toi aussi tu faisais ça ? s'étonna-t-il. J'ai également un dossier plein de photos de toi... prises en cachette bien sûr. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire !

- Tiens, dit Shiryu en lui tendant son appareil, je ne t'ai pas vu prendre le tien, prends-en toi aussi autant que tu veux, on les mettra sur ton tout nouvel ordi ce soir...

- Alors faisons-en de nous deux, dit Shun en regardant comment régler le déclencheur à distance de l'appareil, comme ça nous pourrons les partager ! Mais d'abord on mange !

- Alors c'est toi que je dévore, menaça Shiryu en le faisant basculer sous lui

Mais Shun s'échappa en riant et commença à sortir le repas.

- Bien entendu, on va en faire des milliers et des milliers ! reprit Shiryu en l'aidant. J'en veux des tonnes.

Mais dans l'immédiat, ils commencèrent à manger en discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres, savourant juste l'instant, le bonheur d'être ensemble. Puis ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prenant le temps de digérer avant de se baigner à nouveau.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir ton fameux dossier top secret de photos de moi ? demanda Shiryu au bout d'un moment, curieux.

- Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? rougit Shun un peu gêné. Ce sont juste des photos de toi... comme tu dois en avoir de moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches toi ? demanda Shiryu suspicieux.

- Rien... enfin bon, juste que j'en ai une ou deux voir un peu plus de toi... totalement nu, avoua Shun tout doucement en rougissant davantage.

Voilà, il l'avait dit, Shiryu allait sûrement lui en vouloir après ça mais il avait planqué des heures à la piscine. Aussi quand il s'était changé là, juste devant sa cachette, il n'avait pas résisté et l'avait mitraillé sous tous les angles... Bon d'accord, il n'en était pas très fier, mais avait pu fantasmer de longues heures après ça.

Shiryu rougit violement.

- Tu... as des photos de moi nu ?

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette révélation, cela le flattait autant que ça le gênait.

- Et comment tu t'y es pris mon petit coquin ? Non, finalement, je ne veux pas le savoir, se ravisa-t-il avant d'ajouter. J'avoue que je t'envie pour le coup... Moi je n'en ai pas de toi, dans le plus simple appareil. Une lueur taquine s'alluma dans son regard. Mais on va tout de suite y remédier !

Il attrapa alors Shun et le débarrassa de son boxer, le temps qu'il se tourne pour attraper l'appareil, le jeune homme avait filé dans l'eau en riant.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter ! s'écria-t-il en le suivant.

Shun résista bien un peu, mais Shiryu n'en démordait pas et il se retrouva bientôt pris au piège de l'appareil photo pour le plus grand bonheur de son petit ami, qui devant sa gêne évidente, le laissa échapper en lui disant :

- On aurait pu se mettre nu tout les deux tu sais...

Shun rougit davantage et se hâta de passer son boxer et un tee-shirt :

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises tu veux ! Même si l'endroit est isolé, il peut toujours venir quelqu'un...

Le jeune homme rhabillé le rejoignit et lui dit :

- Prends-moi dans tes bras... Je sais que je suis bizarre mais tout va si vite. Ça me fait peur Shiryu... et si je te décevais ?

Shiryu se plia bien volonté de Shun tout en le serrant fort dans ses bras après l'avoir installer sur ses genoux.

- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles mon cœur, tu ne me décevras jamais ! Parce que nous nous aimons, parce que nos sentiments sont partagés. Alors tu ne me décevras pas ! J'ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment. Et maintenant qu'il se réalise enfin, je vis un rêve éveillé. Je dors avec toi, je vois ta petite frimousse le matin quand tu es encore à moitié endormi, je te tiens dans mes bras, je t'embrasse, je te vois tout au long de la journée sans avoir à me cacher. Nous formons enfin un couple Shun, ça me parait tellement incroyable ! Mais je veux que ça marche. Et je sais que ça marchera puisque notre amour est réciproque.

Shiryu resserra son étreinte autour de Shun. Il lui avait dit tout cela d'une voix douce lui embrassant de temps à autre les joues et les tempes. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé pendant un long moment avant de ce décider à se baigner totalement nu tous les deux et ils firent une très longue série de photos.

Ooo000ooO

A un autre endroit de la forêt, Dohko et Mu atteignirent également une merveilleuse clairière presque indécelable au milieu de la végétation dense qu'ils avaient trouvée le long du chemin les menant ici. Un parterre d'herbe tendre et de mousse mélangés à des fleurs leur tendait les bras, ils s'y installèrent tranquillement. Jamais ils n'auraient trouvé ce havre de paix sans le plan de Shaka.

- Comment fait Shaka pour deviner le lieu où l'on a envie d'être ? demanda Dohko en regardant autour de lui.

- De la magie tu crois ? demanda Mu lui aussi émerveillé par l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- On va faire comme si c'était de la magie... Mais là, je vais profiter de ce lieu désert pour faire bronzette. Ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets nu ? demanda Dohko en retirant déjà son tee-shirt.

Mu hoqueta de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà il s'allongeait sur le ventre, entièrement nu sur sa serviette :

- Tu ne veux pas faire pareil ? demanda-t-il en regardant son compagnon. Un peu de soleil te ferait le plus grand bien ! J'adore ta peau d'albâtre mais tu peux t'exposer un peu...

- Je... commença Mu en rougissant et en essayant de fixer autre chose que les fesses de son compagnon, mais celles-ci étaient bien trop tentantes...

Le jeune homme étala sa serviette contre celle de son compagnon, s'installa et enleva sa chemise et donna un petite claque sur les fesses horriblement provocantes en disant :

- je t'interdis de montrer ça à un autre qu'à moi ! C'est bien compris ?

- Aïe ! s'offusqua faussement Dohko sous l'attaque. Mais il riposta en chatouillant sans ménagement son compagnon. Le débarrassant au passage de son pantalon. Je pourrais en dire autant, fit-il en déposant un baiser au creux des reins de Mu.

Ce dernier, allongé à ce moment sur le ventre, frissonna délicieusement et ne put retenir un soupir d'aise, incitant son compagnon à poursuivre sa découverte en remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale :

- Dohko... gémit Mu

- Oui mon joyau ? dit ce dernier, ne s'interrompant pas pour autant.

- Arrête... tu vas me rendre fou...

D'un geste souple le jeune homme se retourna et se redressa s'emparant des lèvres de son compagnon dans un baiser aussi passionné que sauvage, dont ils sortirent sans souffle :

- Et si...on mangeait ? haleta Mu en rougissant et en se détournant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'osait même plus regarder Dohko dans les yeux, tellement il avait honte de ses réactions. Mais il le rendait dingue, et le voir nu... comme ça le rendait fou.

- Bien sûr mon joyau, nous allons manger...

Mais au lieu de se tourner vers le panier repas, Dohko se rua sur Mu et l'embrassa de la même manière avant de se glisser jusqu'à son cou continuant jusqu'à l'épaule du jeune homme qu'il parsema de baisers. Ensuite il regarda son compagnon les yeux remplis de passion et de désir.

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te résister... Et surtout quand tu m'embrasse de la sorte.

Mu gémit sous l'assaut et se perdit dans les yeux emplis d'un désir aussi sauvage qu'impérieux de son compagnon il y ancra les siens, brûlant de la même flamme :

- Alors cesse donc de résister ! Ou je vais devenir complètement dingue. Fais-moi découvrir l'amour Dohko... Aime-moi ! ordonna-t-il en se redressant pour l'embrasser à son tour. Mon corps entier brûle de désir...

Puis il le renversa sous lui, parsemant à son tour son corps de baisers chauds et doux, faisant gémir l'homme sous lui et se gavant de chacun de ses soupirs... Il voulait tout de cet homme, et descendit lentement mais sûrement vers l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais fait ça, n'avait même jamais imaginé le faire jusqu'à très récemment, mais il n'était pas une frêle oie blanche non plus, mais un professeur au courant des mœurs de son époque. Et il aimait Dohko à la folie.

- Je ne ferais pas machine arrière mon amour, mais vu que je ne veux pas te faire le moindre mal, ça risque de durer assez longtemps, promit Dohko entre deux baisers.

Tendrement il fit allonger Mu sur le ventre, le caressant puis il poussa doucement sa longue chevelure pour accéder à son dos.

- J'adore tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques, ne les coupes jamais... murmura-t-il avant de taquiner son lobe d'oreille.

Puis la délaissa pour découvrir son dos, tantôt en y déposant des baisers brûlants, tantôt y passant la langue.

- Ne te retiens pas mon joyau, nous sommes totalement seuls...

Et Mu se laissa aller. Complètement. Entièrement. Il ne retint ni ses soupirs, ni ses cris. Dohko était d'une douceur incroyable, prenant soin de lui avant de s'occuper avant son propre plaisir. Il était aux anges, en pleine découverte des réactions de son corps, et avait l'impression que cela n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Son amant mettait toute son expérience à profit pour adoucir cette première approche des chemins du plaisir de son jeune amant qui finit par crier, à bout :

- Je n'en peux plus... c'est si bon...

Ils avaient tout oublié, le panier de pique-nique, le lieu. Seul comptait l'autre et ce plaisir qui enflait en eux, les submergeant. Dohko s'enivrait de ses soupirs et gémissements. Cette mélodie était un véritable chant de sirène pour lui, aussi ensorcelant. Mu exerçait une telle fascination sur lui, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Mais il sentit soudain qu'il était parvenu à bout de sa résistance. Lentement, avec des gestes tendres et surs, Dohko se plaça d'une manière différente.

- Si tu as mal mon joyau, n'hésite pas à le dire, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mu avait les yeux remplis de désir, et son petit souffle haché firent totalement fondre son amant. Mu eut fit un petit oui de la tête. Dohko se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres avant de plonger doucement en lui.

La suite les emporta encore plus loin sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Si une légère douleur avait bien fait son apparition pour Mu, elle fut vite remplacée par un plaisir qui ne fit que gagner en intensité. Et dire qu'il avait cru l'atteindre un peu plus tôt, il fut cette fois transporté vers un monde transcendant et la déferlante sembla s'enfler encore et encore jusqu'à cette apothéose qui le laissa pantelant et comblé. Et il comprit rapidement qu'il en avait été de même pour son amant. Alors il l'entoura de ses bras en murmurant :

- Je t'aime tant…

Ooo000ooO

Tout le monde rentra à la nuit tombée. Shaka était dans la cuisine quand Mu y arriva, déposant son panier.

- Quoi ? demanda Mu en remarquant que Shaka le regardait de haut en bas.

- Rien... Tu as juste la tête de quelqu'un qui a ...euh... atteint le nirvana, fit la réincarnation choisissant ses mots.

- Qui a atteint le nirvana ? demanda Shiryu en entrant dans la pièce à son tour, ce qui fit rougir encore plus Mu.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, vous avez vu vos têtes ? répliqua le jeune homme.

- C'est clair, mais toi ca semble... plus Nirvanatesque, railla Shiryu.

Une petite discutions animée débuta qu'ils finirent par arrêter en éclatant de rire.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques jours plus tard**

La maison de Shion était enfin prête et les meubles venaient d'être livrés et montés par deux employés qui n'avaient vu que Shun. Ce dernier s'était chargé de les recevoir et de leur donner les indications nécessaires afin qu'aucun rapprochement ne soit fait avec le peintre. Il attendit que le camion soit au loin avant de téléphoner à Shiryu pour lui dire que la voie était enfin libre :

_- On arrive !_ répondit celui-ci.

Et en effet, à peine dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient là :

- Mais vous étiez planqués dans la forêt ou quoi ? s'étonna Shun en embrassant Shiryu.

- Shion tournait trop en rond, avoua Dohko. On s'est avancé un peu.

- Allons voir ! dit ce dernier en entraînant Shaka qu'il tenait par la main.

Le téléphone de Dohko sonna et il s'écarta du petit groupe sous l'œil inquiet de Mu. Il avait reçu plusieurs appels ces derniers jours. Mu rattrapa Shiryu :

- Vous allez rentrer au Japon ? Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Dohko a l'air inquiet !

- Allons Mu, intervint Shion. Dohko sait parfaitement comment gérer sa société. Mais il est certain qu'il ne pourra pas rester trop longtemps ici à plein temps... Il va aussi falloir que je fasse un saut au Japon récupérer mes affaires d'ailleurs, et donner un ou deux tableaux à mon manager dès que je les aurais fini. Ça devrait le calmer un peu !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui donner des tableaux de Shaka ? s'offusqua Mu.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il en entourant le jeune homme à ses côtés de son bras. Juste les paysages que je peindrai, rien qui puisse situer cet endroit ! Je ne suis pas fou non plus !

- Et si tout le monde se calmait, dit Shun. On va tous être un jour prochain obliger de reprendre notre vie, alors profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste non ?

Dehors, Dohko tentait de mettre fin à sa communication téléphonique.

- Bon sang ! Mais ce n'est pas si difficile que cela ! ragea-t-il sans crier. J'ai dit non ! Cette société n'est pas à vendre !

Il se tut un court instant pour laisser parler son interlocuteur puis reprit :

- Ecoutez, le patron c'est encore moi ! Et j'ai dit non ! Même si cette somme est énorme !

Il raccrocha d'un coup sec et composa un numéro, attendit deux sonneries avant que son nouvel interlocuteur décroche.

- La réponse est non et c'est définitif !

_- Mais..._

- Mais rien, j'ai dit non ! Au revoir !

Dohko revint vers le groupe, un pli soucieux sur le front

- Shiryu tu me prête ton mini PC ? demanda-t-il à son cadet.

- Bien sûr ! Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le jeune homme voyant les sourcils froncés de son aîné.

- A ton avis ?

Shiryu fronça lui aussi les sourcils. Ils avaient engagé il y a quelques mois un nouvel employé qui prenait un peu trop de liberté et visiblement, cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec leur absence. L'homme d'affaires se connecta et envoya un mail à son avocat, il regarda ensuite ce qu'il se passait sur le site web de l'entreprise et eut un haut le cœur.

- Son compte est bon, je le vire ! râla-t-il en se rendant compte que l'homme en question avait mis des sous-entendus comme de quoi certaines parts de l'entreprise allaient très prochainement être à vendre.

Shiryu se précipita et regarda.

- Mais quel salaud ! fit-il tout haut.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Shaka qui était revenu vers eux en ne les voyant pas les rejoindre.

- Oui et pas des moindres, fit Dohko d'un air désolé. Et qui vont écourter nos vacances je le crains. Excusez-moi je dois téléphoner à mon avocat pour porter plainte. Et comment a-t-il eu accès à la modification du site ? demanda Dohko en appelant une autre personne.

Shiryu lui s'était concentré sur le site, fit plusieurs recherches et bloqua certaines données.

- Dohko ! Le site a été piraté ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Je peux bloquer le tout en attendant qu'il y ait une enquête.

- Fais le ! ordonna son aîné toujours au téléphone.

A suivre…


End file.
